


Blaine and the Christmas Elf

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thinks it's going to be the same boring holiday he's always had until he meets a cheery Elf in Santa's workshop. It's high time he had a little Christmas cheer in his life. Little Christmas drabble written for Geminico. **no longer Christmas focused - great to read in non-holiday times**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until geminico received this in her Christmas card and could enjoy it before posting, but it seems she's taking a indefinite leave of absence from the Glee fandom (and I don't blame her) so I guess I'll post it now.
> 
> My other Christmas Drabble (that I wrote for the wonderful Slayerkitty) will be coming later.

 

"Can we go get hot cocoa after we see Santa?"

"Sure, buddy." Blaine hitched Evan higher on his waist. They were fifth in line to get their picture taken with Santa and the boy was getting heavier with every passing minute. It was an annual tradition, though, so Blaine wouldn't give it up for the world.

As Evan chattered on about the present he was going to be making for his Mom, Blaine let his eyes wander over the gaudy decorations around them. Santa's house had been built in the center of the mall, reindeer and snowmen and Christmas trees interspersed between piles of fake snow. Cheery Christmas music blasted from the speakers above him.

As he took in the décor, his eyes were drawn to the group of people who were dressed as Elves. One was taking pictures, another was directing the kids up to Santa's chair, and one more was passing out candy canes to keep the little ones occupied during the long wait.

As the Elf that was passing out candy got closer, Blaine saw that it was a man who looked about his age, the rosey blush on his cheeks making him look far younger and more innocent than he was. His body was lithe, filling out the red and green tunic and tights nicely.

Blaine felt his heart beat skip once or twice before he forced himself to calm down.

"Well, hello, little Sir. What's your name?" The man asked, bright eyes trained on Evan, a grin on his lips.

"Evan." He said, twisting himself slightly from Blaine so that he could face the Elf better. "What's yours?"

"My name's Kurt. Would you like a candy cane?"

Evan nodded. "You're the prettiest Elf I've ever seen," Evan whispered, giving Kurt a grin full of missing teeth.

"Why, thank you," Kurt responded, handing Evan the small, wrapped sweet. "That just might put you on Santa's Nice List."

"Really? Cause Daddy calls me a naughty little minion most of the time. I was scared Santa would give me coal. It's why I'm here – to convince him I'm good."

Kurt's lips twitched, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "Santa is very forgiving, Evan. I'm sure you'll be fine." He nodded to Blaine and Evan and continued down the line.

"Are all Santa's Elves that pretty?" Evan asked, curious eyes shining bright in the fluorescent lighting.

"He has a few more here, why don't you look for yourself?" Blaine nodded towards where the other two Elves were standing.

"Blech, they're just crummy old girls," Evan grumbled, lip curling in disgust.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure they're not crummy."

"They're certainly not as pretty as Kurt. Did you think he was pretty, Blainey?"

"He was," Blaine admitted, cheering internally when he realized they were next up to see Santa. He shifted Evan to his other side so that his numb arm could get some circulation back in it. His parent's weren't the most tolerant of homosexuality, so Blaine tried not to bring it up in front of them and especially not in front of Evan, his younger brother. Evan was smart for his age, so he'd picked up on it anyway and even seemed to be having those same feelings himself.

"I think you should have kissed him," Evan said.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked.

"Don't people who like each other kiss? Mommy and Daddy do. Coop kisses lotsa girls. I think you should find someone to kiss."

Evan had a point, no matter how flawed the logic. "I can't just go around kissing people, Evan. It's not polite. You should know a person and date them before you do that."

"What's 'date' mean?"

Blaine considered which explanation would make the most sense to a seven year old. "It's a time you spend with another person to get to know them."

Evan seemed to consider that. "So, if you date Kurt you can kiss him?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess," he said offhandedly, nodding to the Elf who was ushering them forward. Thank god, it was finally their turn.

Blaine handed Evan off to the Elf and walked over to the parent's area. He watched curiously as Evan whispered something in Santa's ear, shaking his little head when Santa pointed at the Elf behind the camera and pointing instead to Kurt.

The Santa laughed and nodded, turning Evan to face the camera so that they could take their picture. Evan's smile was lopsided, but it made him look even more adorable than he typically was.  _He is sure to be lady killer when he gets older… or boy killer if he continues to find boys prettier than girls._  Blaine thought, smiling at his younger brother and lifting him up when Evan came running up to him.

"Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh, but it's a secret, I can't tell you," Evan said, a devious smile on his face.

"Okay. Well, I promised you some hot cocoa. Ready to go?"

As they walked to the Starbucks, Evan talked about the Christmas Pageant he was performing in for school. He was going to be playing Rudolph and Blaine couldn't be prouder. His younger brother was taking after him and Cooper and displaying real talent in the Arts.

When they arrived, Blaine sat Evan down at the table while he ordered them their drinks, keeping a close eye on him as the barista filled their orders. He was just setting down Evan's hot cocoa when he heard the sound of jingling. He turned to see what was causing it and was shocked to see that it was Kurt.

He must be on break or his shift must have ended because Kurt was now in casual clothes.

"Nice hat," Blaine couldn't help but comment, looking up at the Elf hat still bobby-pinned to Kurt's hair.

"Oh god," Kurt said, his cheeks turning red and pulling the hat off of his head. "I always forget to take this off." He clutched his hat in his hands. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Blaine asked, wondering what this could be about. Had they left something at the display?

"Puck, the guy who - I mean, Santa," Kurt corrected, eyes flicking over to look at Evan, "told me what Evan asked for Christmas."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, turning to look at his younger brother.

"Santa's not supposed to tell!" Evan said, putting his hands on his hips. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"I'm sure it's fine Evan. He has to tell his Elves so that they can help him make whatever it is you asked for," Blaine explained, sharing a smile with Kurt.

"But it's not something Santa can make!" Evan complained. "Everything's ruined!"

Kurt bent down so that he could be eye level with Evan. "Did you want your Christmas present right now?" he asked, glancing at Blaine and then back at the boy.

"Really?" Evan asked. "That'd be great!"

"Here goes." Kurt stood back up and turned to face Blaine. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes widened. "Apparently, Evan's only wish for Christmas was for his older brother to have a date with the 'Pretty Elf' so that he could kiss him," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling. "And I, for one, could never turn down a wish as great as that."

"Oh, wow," Blaine said. "That's…wow. I just-wow."

"You've said that… three times now." Kurt laughed, a huge smile on his face. "So what do you say?"

"Sure!" Blaine glanced back down at his brother who looked like the cat who got the canary. "You'd really use your only wish for me?"

Evan nodded. "You're the best big brother in the world and you haven't kissed anyone in forever. I think kissing would make you happy."

Blaine could feel a blush starting to overtake him, eyes flicking up to see what Kurt thought of Evan's comments, but Kurt looked like he found them humorous. "Thanks, Evan. Maybe, since you got this present early, Santa will bring you another one for Christmas."

Evan's face lit up with excitement. "You think so? I really wanted that Avengers game."

Blaine vowed to buy him that game and as many other things off Evan's list as he could. He'd gotten him a date with the hot Elf that he'd thought he wouldn't have a shot with.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Kurt said, pulling out his phone. "If I could get your number, I can call you for details later?"

Blaine told Kurt his number, accepting this quick " _Hi._ " text from Kurt and saving the number.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt said, waving goodbye to them both.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**I can't even talk about the atrocity that was the Christmas episode from this year. Instead I'll be enjoying Seasons 2, 3, and 4's episodes and my little drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a bunch of you guys asked for a continuation of this story and I immediately knew it had to happen. I wasn't ready to let go of this universe. So, here you go, continuation part one of the saga. I hope to come out with a few more before Christmas Day.
> 
> Since this is the first request I received: Prompted by Leo Morgan: This shouldn't be just a drabble! Evan is adorable and this concept should be explored more :) The date itself for one, reactions on both sides, bit of backstory into both Kurt and Blaine's lives, see how it develops from there? :-)

 

Blaine fiddled with his phone, opening and reclosing the messages screen, hoping for a notification of a new text.

"Blainey, you're not watching!" Evan grumbled, pausing the game and putting his little fists on his hips.

"Sorry, bud," Blaine said, setting his phone down and placing his hands in his lap. Evan unpaused the game, but not before making sure Blaine was actually watching this time around. He'd gotten a text from Kurt last night ( _'sooooo sorry for not calling – had a crazy night'_ ) and Blaine had immediately responded with a ' _that's okay_ ' complete with a little smiley face. He hadn't heard a response since. Finally, twelve hours after the first text, Blaine decided to send another text. ' _want to talk about it over dinner?'_  Blaine would never admit to anyone that he spent an hour prior to that deciding what to say.

After a few more hours with no response, Blaine started panicking.  _Maybe with some time and distance, he's second guessing his offer. I mean, I didn't even ask him out directly. My little brother asked Santa to get me a date. I came off as the single most pathetic person, I'd imagine._

"Oh wow, you won!" Blaine said, clapping as he watched Evan cross the finish line first. "You're really good."

"I know," Evan said, a lopsided grin on his face. Evan set down his remote carefully and sidled up onto the couch with Blaine. He pulled Blaine's arm around his shoulder and pressed his cheek against Blaine's chest. "So have you kissed the pretty Elf yet?"

"Evan, I just met him yesterday."

"So?"

Blaine chuckled. "So, no, I haven't kissed him."

Evan sighed dramatically. "You'd better hurry up then. You don't want someone else to kiss him first."

Before Blaine could respond, his phone buzzed. After unlocking the screen, he nearly squealed in delight. ' _is that your sneaky way of asking me out?'_ Kurt had texted back. He'd even added a little winky face at the end.

'y _ou're the one who asked me out in the first place'_

"Who are you testing?" Evan asked, trying to make out the words on the phone.

"I think you meant 'texting'. It's Kurt."

"Oooooh! Are you going to ask him to kiss you?"

Blaine snorted. "What is with you and your sudden fascination with me kissing people?" He glanced down at the screen to read Kurt's newest text:  _'true. are you doing anything tonight?'_

' _nothing important'_

Evan shrugged. "I asked Coop why he was kissing girls all the time and he said it was because it made him happy."

Blaine was almost certain that Cooper's idea of 'happy' was not at all the kind that Evan was familiar with.

' _great'_ Within seconds of receiving that text, another one immediately followed. ' _not great that you don't have plans, I meant great that you were free tonight'_ which was then followed once more by  _'oh god, I didn't think it was possible to ramble in texting. color me embarrassed'_

' _was that your roundabout way of saying you like to go out for dinner tonight?'_

' _yes. thank you. i would have gotten there eventually'_ which was followed up immediately with  _'is it weird that we're doing this over text and not actually talking?'_

' _it would probably be easier, but we've already committed to texting'_

"What's he saying?" Evan asked, taking the phone from him. "Does he want to kiss you?" He managed to press a few buttons before Blaine could wrangle it from him.

' _did you just mean to send "bldis" or were you key mashing?'_

' _sorry, Evan stole my phone'_

' _suuuuuuure'_ Blaine smiled at the sarcastic response from Kurt

' _do you really think i'd used my adorable little brother as part of a lie?'_

' _you did use him to score a date with me'_

How should he respond without making himself sound more pathetic than he already seemed? He decided to go for cheeky.  _'it worked, didn't it?'_

' _it did. so, dinner?'_

' _yes'_

' _i was hoping for more than an affirmative. where and when?'_

Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't make him choose the place. He hadn't gone on a date in years. The last one had ended in disaster, so Blaine wasn't too confident.  _'you're the one who asked me out. isn't that your job?'_

' _i guess. how about you send me your address and I'll come pick you up around 5? we could pick together'_

' _sounds great'_ Blaine texted Kurt his address, feeling the excitement take over, as well as feeling the nerves hit as he realized he had no idea what to wear.

* * *

**First date coming up next.**

**Reviews and prompts are always appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: precious-passenger "Yay! So excited. Can it please be a Christmas-y fic? Ice Skating, perhaps? that's just an idea."

Blaine studied himself in the mirror, frowning. "This doesn't work, either." He yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it into the corner with the rest of the rejected shirts.

"I liked that one," Evan commented, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth. Blaine looked back at his younger brother who was sitting cross-legged on Blaine's bed. "You looked like an Easter basket."

"Which is why I'm not going to wear it," Blaine responded offhandedly, perusing his closet for something better. "I need something to impress him."

Evan set down his bowl and marched over to the closet, shoving Blaine out of the way. "I know!" He pointed up at the sweater hanging towards the front. "That's my favorite. You're always so warm and cuddly in that one."

Evan had been pointing at his navy asymmetrical sweater, the one with the four white stripes on the left sleeve, with a red and white stripe on the overturned collar. He could pair it with a red and blue pinstriped button up and his newest plaid Christmas tie. His new grey trousers would go nicely with it as well. "Thanks, Evan, I think that's what I'll pick."

As he pulled the sweater off the hanger, the doorbell rang downstairs, causing Blaine to panic.

"Oh god, he's here. I'm not ready!" Blaine looked down at where he was standing in only boxer briefs. "Evan, could you go let him in for me? Tell him I'll be right down?"

"Sure!" Evan bounced off towards their front door, humming.

Blaine pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could, extremely thankful that he'd already thoroughly gelled his hair. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked, he hurried down the stairs.

As he came around the corner, he could hear Evan's voice. "I heard him telling Coop about your butt."  _Oh my god_.  _It's like my worst nightmare come true._

"Oh, really?" Kurt replied, humor in his voice. "And what exactly did he say?"

"He just said it was really nice."

Blaine slid into the room, face the color of a tomato. "Evan, please stop talking," he hissed, barely able to meet Kurt's eyes. "That was a private conversation."

"Sorry," Evan said, looking guilty.

"It's okay," Blaine said, ruffling Evan's hair. "You didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped." Blaine finally looked up at Kurt and had the breath knocked from his lungs. He looked gorgeous in a black turtleneck, maroon and plaid jacket, and grey trousers.  _Oh my god_ , Blaine thought, mind short-circuiting at the sight of the suspenders hanging off of Kurt's hips. They made his already fantastic ass look that much more delectable. There was a turtledove on the pin that was in his jacket lapel and the ensemble was finished off with a pair of maroon fingerless gloves on. "Wow, you look amazing."

Kurt beamed. "Thank you. You look amazing, too."

Blaine squatted down next to Evan so that he could look him in the eyes. "You be good for Coop tonight, okay? Don't take advantage of the fact that he says yes to anything you ask; you know what you're allowed to do. Bedtime is at 8 and that is non-negotiable."

"You're no fun," Evan grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know, I'm a big old meanie. Dinner is in the fridge; Coop can heat it up for you whenever you're hungry." Blaine pressed a light kiss to Evan's forehead before he stood up to face Kurt once more. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. Good night, Evan," Kurt said, waving to the boy.

Blaine opened the door and ushered Kurt through, making sure it was locked behind him before following Kurt to his car. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could grab a quick dinner at this deli downtown and maybe go ice skating." Kurt turned the end of the sentence into a question, looking nervous. "If you don't want to do that, I'm sure I could think of something else."

"No, that sounds great! I haven't been ice skating in forever."

"Great." Kurt said, starting up the car. They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt broke the silence. "I know this is a crazily personal question for a first date, but if I don't ask, it's going to bother me all night. If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you seem to always be taking care of Evan like a son?"

Blaine sighed. He knew the question was bound to come up sooner or later. "I don't mind answering that. My parents both work around seventy hours a week. When they're not at work, they sleeping. They're actually on a business trip for the next few weeks, so it's just me, my older brother Coop, and Evan right now."

"So it's up to you and your brother to take care of Evan, then?"

"It's mostly me. Coop has his job at the studio, so he's out of the house a lot."

"That's so unfair to you," Kurt said, placing a hand on his arm. "Do you ever get time for yourself?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's not too bad. Evan's a great kid. Even if it means I don't really have a social life, I wouldn't change it for the world. If I don't step up and take care of him, he'd be alone and that's not fair to him."

"You're a good person, Blaine Anderson. There aren't too many of those left."

"Thank you. So, since you so  _rudely_ pried into my life," Blaine said with extreme sarcasm, a chuckle escaping him, "can I ask you a question in return?"

Kurt returned his smile. "Sure."

"How'd you end up being an elf at the mall?"

"Are you insinuating that it's a less than desirable job?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised. "Who wouldn't want to dress in skin tight, wooly clothes under harsh lighting, stuck on their feet for six straight hours with a bunch of crying kids?" Kurt laughed. "They let us sing a song twice an hour, so that's nice. My friends, the two girls I was working with the other day, they got me the job. She said it would be a nice thing to put on our applications to NYADA."

"You're applying to NYADA?" Blaine asked, awe in his voice. "Isn't that one of the most prestigious Theatrical Arts colleges in the nation?"

Kurt nodded. "I doubt 'Christmas Elf #3' in a small town mall will give me a boost, but it's a paycheck and a way to perform for people."

"I'd love to be able to go to New York for college," Blaine said.

"Why can't you?"

"I have a full time job here babysitting Evan. I can't just leave him."

"Your parents won't find a way to take care of him so that you can pursue your dreams?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I don't really talk to them. I don't think they know I was interested in New York."

They'd pulled into a parking spot. Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I know that I really don't know you, but from what I've seen, I think you deserve the chance to achieve your dreams."

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

**Blaine is essentially a father figure for Evan. He wakes him up in the morning, feeds him, prepares his lunch, dresses him, helps him get to school, helps him with homework, etc.**

**I can't even imagine having that sort of life, where you give up your childhood for a sibling.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows - they mean a lot! I am going to try writing a few more chapters for this. Any prompts, shoot them my way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale63: "I hope Blaine sings to him when they ice skate (or before, on the way there) so Kurt sees more to him than just the saintly older brother to Evan."
> 
> PS I put the other half of your prompt into another chapter where it fits better. Can't go spoiling the twist I have planned.
> 
> Also, I'm surprised no one caught what outfits they were wearing in the last chapter. Anyone who guesses wins bonus points and a special shoutout next chapter.

 

"So, please don't judge if I fall flat on my butt," Kurt said as he laced up his ice skates. They'd both decided to go ice skating first to work up an appetite before going to dinner.

"So, out of all the choices for our first date, you chose ice skating, but you aren't any good?" Blaine asked, tucking his trousers into his skates.

Kurt shrugged. "I thought it might be fun."

"Well, as long as you don't pull me down with you, we should be safe." Blaine wrapped a scarf around his neck, his skates expertly tied and gleaming.

Kurt stood up, wobbling slightly as his feet adjusted to standing on a blade. His hands flailed around him for a few seconds, glaring at Blaine when he laughed. "You know, it's not very nice to ask a guy out and then laugh at him."

"You're the one who asked me out," Blaine responded, "and you're the one who chose ice skating," he added, hiding his smile behind his hands. At Kurt's huff, he continued, "Why don't I make it up to you and help you make it to the rink in one piece?"

"That would be great," Kurt said, choosing to ignore the fact that Blaine was still teasing him. Blaine held out his hand and helped Kurt duck waddle to the rink. Blaine opened the swinging door for him, squeezing through first so that he could help Kurt step out safely.

When Kurt set his left foot on the ice, it very nearly slipped out from underneath him. He gripped Blaine's hands tightly as he attempted to bring his right foot onto the ice as well. Finally, he had both feet on the ice and he and Blaine were moving.

Blaine spun himself around so that he was facing backward, holding Kurt's hands in his own so that he could steer him better. "Are you skating backwards because it's the best way to help me or are you just showing off?" Kurt asked, concentrating on sliding his feet across the ice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaine asked, a bright smile on his face. Instrumental Christmas music was being broadcast from the speakers around the rink. As a new song started, he heard Blaine start to softly sing along. " _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening."_

" _A beautiful sight_ ," Kurt joined in. Blaine's eyes lit up and he continued to sing with him. " _We're happy tonight walking in a Winter Wonderland_." As Kurt opened his mouth to start the next verse, the toe of his skate caught on a stray crack in the ice and he nearly face-planted.

Blaine's hands caught Kurt under the armpits and his coat cushioned Kurt's face against his chest. "Whoa there," Blaine said, breath whooshing out of him at the impact. "I already agreed to the date; you don't have to throw yourself at me, too."

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled, extricating himself from Blaine. "Evan's right: you are a big meanie." His smile belied his words.

"And proud of it," Blaine responded with a smile. Once Kurt was fully upright, he started them skating again.  _"Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire."_  He gave Kurt a look, as if he were expecting him to join in again.

" _To face unafraid the plans that we've made walking in a Winter Wonderland."_

"I love Christmas carols," Blaine admitted, twisting himself around so that he could skate side by side with Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, trying to sniffle as inconspicuously as possible as the cold started getting to him.  _Great, now I have a runny nose… disgusting._

"My glee club goes caroling every year at this local nursing home. They make the best hot chocolate there." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand harder as they made the large curve around the northern edge of the rink.

Kurt was proud when his feet only wobbled once. Once they were on the straight path again, Kurt felt comfortable to respond. "Oh, you're in a glee club, too?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued, "The last time my glee club tried caroling, we got a shoe thrown at us."

"What?" Blaine asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"We went around the school singing in different classrooms. The student body didn't appreciate singing, I guess."

"That's horrible." Blaine shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. After rubbing his nose with it, a wry smile on his face, he put it gently back into his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another handkerchief, offering it to Kurt. "It's clean, I promise."

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose into it as politely as possible.  _How is it that he didn't make this completely awkward?_

"That's the worst part about winter activities; I always seem to have a runny nose. I'm just glad I thought to bring a second one."

After they'd skated around for twenty minutes, Blaine asked if Kurt would like to skate on his own while he got them both something warm to drink.

"My toes are going numb, so I think I'll just come with." Kurt said, hoping Blaine wouldn't see through him and figure out the real reason: without Blaine holding onto him, Kurt was certain he'd fall flat on his butt.

"Uh huh," Blaine said, smiling brightly at Kurt. "I totally don't think the real reason that you're stopping is because you're afraid you'll wipe out without me."

Kurt's cheeks turned rosy as he smacked Blaine on the shoulder. "Meanie," he grumbled. "That is not the reason. I'm becoming a great ice skater."

"Oh, really?"

Kurt nodded, squealing in fright when Blaine suddenly let go of his hand. "Blaine!" Without Blaine's help, Kurt slowed to a stop.

Blaine stopped himself a few feet farther away, a smirk on his face. "If you're so confident in your skills, skate over to me."

Kurt glared at him. "Fine." Kurt looked down at his feet, willing them to move. He finally managed to push off with his left foot, slowly propelling himself forward toward Blaine. "See, I can total-"

Midword, Kurt felt himself falling forward, his arms windmilling around him.

Blaine rushed forward, arms reaching out the catch him. In his haste, he met Kurt at too high of a speed. They bumped into each other, Blaine managing to twist himself so that he took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his ass on the ice.

As soon as they landed, Kurt started freaking out. "Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" His hands fluttered about them as he tried to pull himself off of Blaine.

"It's okay," Blaine said, a grimace on his face. He sat up, groaning when his weight was put completely on his backside. "It  _is_  my fault for making you skate alone when you clearly weren't ready."

"True," Kurt said, his mouth curving into a smile. "I still feel bad for falling on you."

Blaine worked to get his feet underneath him, finally succeeding. Once he was stable, he reached down to help Kurt up. "Careful," Blaine warned when Kurt attempted to stand up too quickly. After a few tense seconds, they were both upright. Kurt let himself be lead off the rink.

Blaine helped Kurt over to the nearest bench. "Wait right here, I'll get our shoes."

"What, worried I'll fall on you again?" Kurt joked.

Blaine snickered, gingerly making his way to the booth where the shoes and skates were stored. While Blaine grabbed their shoes, Kurt hobbled his way over to the concession stand. By the time Blaine returned with their shoes, Kurt had two steaming cups of hot cocoa for them. If Blaine's beaming smile was any indication, Kurt had made the right choice.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Kurt on ice is totally Bambi :)**

**I have a few more chapters planned for this story, but I'll write more if the prompts keep coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmLovesYouu was the first one who got it correct - they were wearing the Box Scene outfits :)
> 
> singing_sleuth and ferycrisspotter also got it correct
> 
> Bravo, you three– EmLovesYouu: you have a special present in your inbox, a juicy secret about the story.
> 
> Rori Potter: "Aww! They should go back to where they met and have Blaine propose to Kurt the elf!" I won't be reaching that far in the future with this story, but that's an adorable idea.
> 
> None of the prompts I received fit in this chapter, so this is just a continuation of their date.

 

Blaine accepted the cup of hot cocoa from Kurt with a grateful smile, sitting down as gingerly as he could. Kurt set his cup down carefully so that he could exchange his skates for his boots. Even though Blaine said it was okay, Kurt had apologized at least ten more times for falling on him.

Kurt waited until Blaine had finished lacing up his own shoes before speaking. "I was thinking that we could walk to the restaurant, if that was okay with you. It's not too far from here."

"Sure," Blaine said, taking a sip from his cup. "Wow, this really hits the spot."

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agreed. "Shall we?"

Kurt held out his hand to help Blaine up, keeping their hands clasped between them as they exited the rink. "So, you know quite a bit about me and my brothers," Blaine commented. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Just one brother… step-brother," he amended. "My Dad married his mom two years ago."

"Do you get along?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was grateful that Blaine didn't ask about his Mom. Christmastime was always rough for him and his Dad. "We're still working on it. He's ignorant but loveable."

"Let me guess – jock?"

Kurt smiled. "Quarterback. There was this time that-"

The phone ringing interrupted Kurt. Blaine pulled out his phone, frowning when he saw who was calling. "It's Coop. I should probably take this," Blaine said, smiling apologetically and accepting the call. "Hello?" Blaine's expression quickly fell into a scowl. "Are you being serious right now?"

Kurt spotted a bench a little ways away. He pointed at the bench and mouthed that he was going to sit down, giving Blaine as much privacy as he could. As he wiped the snow off the bench, he couldn't help but hear Blaine's side of the conversation.

Blaine sighed. "It's only been a few hours. You know that I'm on a date." Blaine's eyes briefly met Kurt's. Blaine listened for a few moments before he bit out, "God, Coop, you're thirty years old. You should have taken responsibility for him a long time ago." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes narrow and his cheeks tinted red with what Kurt assumed was barely contained rage. "You know what? No. I'm not coming home right now." He rubbed his hands roughly over his face, listening to whatever Cooper was saying.

Kurt rubbed his hands together as the cold started to settle in. He really felt awful for eavesdropping on Blaine's private conversation, but his voice carried in the quiet of the night.

"I've spent years taking care of Evan and it's high time I had a night off. I've let you get away with this crap for too long." Blaine sighed again. "Tell him I love him and, uh… make sure to have him read you a story before bed – he loves that. Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Blaine looked conflicted when he hung up the phone. Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt, a hurt expression on his face that looked like he was attempting to school into a more neutral one. There were hundreds of questions swirling around Kurt's head but he knew now was not the time to ask. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, putting a fake smile on his face. "Evan was apparently trying to renegotiate his bedtime and Coop's not as experienced in babysitting, so he was struggling to get him down for bed."

Kurt knew there was a lot more to the story, but he wasn't going to push. "We can take a rain check if you're needed at home."

Blaine shook his head. "He can handle it. If there's a real emergency, he'll call me." Blaine put his phone back in his pocket. "Now that that's all done, why don't you continue with your story?"

"It wasn't anything important," Kurt said, unsure if he should try and convince Blaine to head home to fix whatever was going on.

"I'd like the distraction, if you wouldn't mind," Blaine said.

"Of course. Ummm, where was I? Oh, yeah!" Kurt proceeded to regale Blaine with stories of his and Finn's relationship in high school. He was happy when Blaine laughed, the pain from earlier finally gone. By the time his stories were winding down, they had reached the restaurant.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but it's leading to something bigger. I've started planting seeds that I'm hoping I can sow by story end, otherwise, I'll explain it in an author's note. EmLovesYouu - I'm talking about the secret I sent you in the PM for guessing the outfits correctly.**

**There are probably 3 more chapters for this story.**

**1gleefan,** **Nightingale63,** **Precious-passenger, and** **Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties: Your prompts are all being worked on for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonofLuffy: "Also, they should do something with candy canes. *like taste testing or someone steals them* XD"

 

Dinner went remarkably well. They very quickly learned that they'd both lived in Ohio many years ago. Kurt talked about early life in Ohio and how he and his father had moved to Boston after his mother had passed away. Blaine had talked about having also been originally from Ohio, but he seemed to gloss over the details of why his entire family had moved to Boston six years ago.

They also talked about their plans for the future. Kurt told Blaine about his audition for NYADA that he'd been planning for several years. Blaine explained that he'd applied to a few local colleges in Boston, but his first choice was the Berklee College of Music. "That way I can keep performing and still be here to take care of Evan."

Kurt knew there was something more going on with Blaine's family than Blaine was letting on and he was getting more and more desperate to know what was going on with each comment that Blaine made. If Kurt didn't know any better, he'd think Blaine was Evan's father. Every single time he and Blaine interacted Blaine had Evan with him. From what little he knew, Blaine had changed his life around so that he could take care of the boy and he was continuing to make decisions with Evan in mind. Kurt was desperate to know why Blaine was the sole caretaker and not his older brother or parents. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "I know it's not my place, but it just seems odd that you're making your college plans based on what's best for your younger brother. Can't your parents-"

"It isn't your place, but I don't blame you for saying it. It's something I think about a lot. Evan's a good boy and he deserves the best. If I leave him behind, he'll be all alone. My parents… I can't expect them to take care of him."

"But he's their son. It's a parent's responsibility to take care of their children."

A dark look passed over Blaine's face. "Yeah, well that's not going to happen, so I've taken it upon myself to take care of him."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kurt knew he had taken it too far, but he had no idea how to fix it. When the check arrived, Kurt quickly passed over his credit card. "Do you need to head back home, or would you like to find a coffee shop and talk some more?"

"Coffee would be lovely."

As they approached the coffee shop, Blaine hesitated outside the door, eyes wide as he looked up at the sign above it. "You okay?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.

"No matter what happens inside this place, please don't judge me."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and an amused smile rose to his face. "Okay…" Kurt opened the door and gestured for Blaine to enter.

"Blainey Days!" the barista behind the counter screeched when she spotted them. "Long time no see," she continued. "It's been, what, twelve hours?"

"Hey, Tay-Tay." Blaine's cheeks were red and he scratched the back of his neck with a nervous giggle.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Kurt asked, looking between the two of them.

"You could say that," Blaine said.

The barista laughed. "Blaine's been coming here for coffee every day for the last year or so. I'm beginning to think his veins are full of coffee."

"Not  _every_  day," Blaine whined, face growing ever redder.

"It's the first time he's brought in a guest who's older than six," the barista commented. "I was beginning to think you'd be a bachelor forever, Blaine." The girl looked Kurt up and down. "You have good taste."

" _Tina_!" Blaine hissed.

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling brightly at the girl. "I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Blainers here is quite a catch if I do say so myself."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening," Blaine groaned. "Maybe we should just leave."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. If we ever go to my regular coffee shop, we'll be even. Let's just say that I have a frequent flyer card there and my coffee is already prepared by the time I walk in the door."

"Really?" Blaine's expression brightened. "That's quite bad," he added with a small chuckle.

"See? No need to be embarrassed." Kurt turned to face Tina. "I'd like a grande non-fat mocha."

"Sure thing! Blaine, do you want your usual?"

"Yeah, and maybe one of those reindeer cookies to share?" Blaine turned nervous eyes to Kurt, who smiled brightly back at him.

"Take a seat, boys. I'll bring your order out when it's ready."

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him before sitting down across from him. "So, now that that's out of the way…" He shook his head.

Kurt laughed. "Just another thing we have in common – an unhealthy addiction to coffee."

"How are we expected to get through our last year of High School amidst trying to find a job, apply to colleges, and participate in after school clubs without a boost?"

"You aren't," Tina commented, walking up behind them with their drinks and the cookie. "It's why coffee shops will always been necessary." She smiled at them before returning to the counter to help the customer who'd just entered the shop.

Blaine reached over to the tin on the table, removing the lid and pulling out what looked like a peppermint stick, dipping it into his coffee, the tip of it sticking out the top of his drink.

"Did you just put a candy cane in your coffee?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, looking unsure. "It adds some spice to the coffee. After a little bit I take it out and eat it."

"Doesn't it make the candy cane taste like coffee?"

"Yes. That's kind of the whole point."

"That sounds disgusting," Kurt said with a shudder.

"That's just because you haven't tried it." Blaine pulled the stick out of his drink and held it out towards Kurt. "Try it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before he leaned forward and placed the peppermint stick between his lips and sucked on it, his tongue curling around it. The spice of the candy was tempered by the slight taste of the coffee.

Kurt pulled his mouth slowly off the candy and licked his lips, watching with mild amusement as Blaine watched with his mouth open in what must have been awe. "Surprisingly delicious," Kurt commented, a small smile on his face.

It seemed to take Blaine a few seconds to pull himself from his thoughts. Blaine placed the candy stick back into his coffee, a light pink on his cheeks as he stared down at it.

* * *

**I always put a peppermint stick into my coffee/hot cocoa and then eat it after. Don't knock it until you try it.**

**Also, why not give Blaine some *nice* thoughts while we're at it? :)**

**There are roughly 3 more chapters of this. More will be revealed about Blaine's family, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonofLuffy: "It would be funny in a short where Evan takes Blaine's phone and texts Kurt but Kurt knows it is him because him and Blaine are sitting next to each other elsewhere"
> 
> 1gleefan: "What if Evan somehow manages to get Kurt and Blaine under some mistletoe (out of eyesight of disapproving parents) so that he can make sure that his Christmas wish happens? What do you think?"
> 
> Nightingale63: "Also, I'd like for Kurt to kiss him first, with the winking explanation that he was afraid Blaine might not do it (and they can't go disappointing Evan)..."
> 
> 1gleefan and Nightingale63: I'm mixing these prompts together since they're so similar.
> 
> SonofLuffy: This is not exactly what you prompted, but I think you'll enjoy it just the same.

 

When their drinks were half-finished, Blaine suggested window shopping at the local outlet mall. "I never say no to shopping," Kurt said, bouncing on his toes, clapping his glove covered hands together.

"Why do I have the feeling I just made a horrible mistake?"

"Probably because you did," Kurt responded offhandedly, already making plans for which shops he wanted to check out. He grabbed Blaine's hand and nearly yanked him off his feet in his haste to get them where they needed to go.

Blaine made the most undignified squawk, his feet slipping and sliding as he was pulled along behind Kurt. "Slow down!" Blaine squeaked out. "The stores are closed. There's really no rush."

"Sorry," Kurt said, face going crimson. He slowed to a much more manageable pace. "I got excited."

"It's okay. It's refreshing." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

When they arrived at the outlet mall, Kurt kept up a running commentary of the latest fashions. Noticing Blaine was just 'uh huhing', Kurt paused. "I've been talking for a while. I'm sorry if I was boring you. I tend to go a little crazy when I'm shopping."

"No worries; it was adorable. You should see me when there's a Brooks Brothers sale," Blaine responded, smiling brightly.

"I had wondered where that cute cardigan you were wearing the other day came from. I thought you looked quite gorgeous when we first met," Kurt admitted, feeling his cheeks go pink with nerves.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, disbelief on his face.

"Yeah. You looked amazing in that cardigan and bow tie." Kurt fingered the tie that Blaine was wearing. "Did you get this from them, too?"

Blaine nodded, glancing down at it. "It's normally a hundred bucks, but I got it on sale for twenty." When he glanced back up, his eyes were sparkling in the light of the streetlamp.

"Wow," Kurt said, impressed. "You, sir, are a man of good taste." Kurt took a few steps closer to Blaine. Kurt stroked his finger along the edge of Blaine's collar. "Maybe in more ways than one?" Kurt teased, eyes falling to Blaine's lips.

Before he could lean forward, Blaine's phone buzzed. Blaine groaned in frustration. "Do you mind?" Blaine asked, nodding towards his phone.

"Go ahead." Kurt stepped back, willing his heart to stop beating erratically.

Blaine unlocked his phone, opening his texts when he saw that he'd received a new message. ' _hadn me ot the prety elf'_ was all the text said.

Blaine snorted. "Unbelievable."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, peering over Blaine's shoulder to look at his phone.

"Cooper just texted me. Either he's drunk or Evan nicked his phone." Blaine handed over the phone. "Apparently he wants to talk to you."

Kurt looked down at the screen and spotted the horribly misspelled message.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine was quick to elaborate.

"I don't mind," Kurt said with a smile. Kurt responded, ' _this is Kurt'_ and watched as another text came through.

' _juss makeng shur u kised Blane'_

Kurt giggled, slapping a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Is he saying bad things about me?"

Kurt shook his head, quickly sending back ' _still working on it,'_ erasing all the texts before Blaine could read them. He handed the phone back to Blaine with a coy smile. "It's a secret."

"Now who's the meanie?" Blaine asked, pouting. He attempted, in vain, to scroll back through the conversation. "This is so unfair."

Kurt, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to get them back into the mood they were in before the phone call interrupted them. Spotting something in the distance, he smirked, plan quickly forming. "I have one more store I'd like to visit," Kurt said, nodding down the road.

"Sure," Blaine responded, taking Kurt's hand in his again. "Lead away."

When they reached the store front, Kurt attempted to rearrange them both as subtly as possible. When they were both in the right spot, he looked up at the awning, gasping with as much real shock as he could muster. "Oh wow, is that what I think it is?"

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, looking up to see what Kurt was looking at. A perfect sprig of mistletoe was hanging directly above them. "Is that…" Blaine looked back down at Kurt, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You did this on purpose."

Kurt put a hand to his heart. "Me?" When Blaine narrowed his eyes further, Kurt laughed. "Evan said it had been a while since you had kissed anybody, so I figured you might need some help."

"I do not need help!" Blaine said, putting his hands on his hips. "It's bad enough that my younger brother had to ask you out for me."

"I told you already, it was adorable." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Now, how about we make good on that kiss Evan asked for."

Blaine sighed dramatically before he placed his hands on Kurt's hips and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Short but hopefully sweet :)**

**I only have, at most, two more chapters of this story left. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As odd as this sounds, this is the last chapter of the official story. You'll know why that's odd once you finish it. No prompt for this one because all the prompts were happy and this isn't a happy chapter.

 

It would have been laughable if Blaine hadn't really wanted to kiss Kurt. Just as their lips were about to meet, Blaine's phone buzzed again. "I'm  _so_ sorry," Blaine said, groaning, his forehead resting against Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled. "It's okay."

"I have to get it – it could be an emergency." Blaine pulled out his phone once more, answering it when he saw it was an incoming call from Cooper. "Hello?"

"Blaine, I'm going to need you to come home ASAP."

Blaine felt his body break out into a cold sweat. "Did something happen to Evan?"

"Evan? Nah, he's fine. I got a call from Becca and I was invited to this awesome after-party, so I need you to come take over babysitting duties."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There are a lot of big wigs that are going to be there. This could be huge for me."

"I can't believe this. I have been taking care of Evan for years and you can't even spend three hours with him?"

"Blaine, that's not what I'm- Listen, if you don't want to come, I guess you don't have to. Evan's already asleep, so it won't matter if he's alone for a little bit."

"Seriously? He's seven, Coop! He can't be alone by himself."

"You can't expect me to know this stuff."

"I can't expect…" Blaine groaned in frustration. "You're his father! God, Cooper, I've been going above and beyond to take care of him while you've been lazing about."

"Lazing about? I've been working hard on my acting career. Evan would have messed that all up. It's all worked out the best for everyone."

"So, you don't think I would have liked to have a normal childhood? Screw it; I'll be home in fifteen minutes so that you can go to this  _important_  party. I may not be his Dad, but he can at least rely on me to always be there for him."

Blaine hung up the phone and huffed, trying to get rid of the anger that was rolling through his body. It was only when he heard the sound of shoes clicking on cement that he remembered he wasn't alone. He turned watery eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt expression was a mix of concern and intrigue.

"So I guess you heard all that?" Blaine said, laughing humorlessly.

Kurt shot him a sympathetic smile. "I tried not to, but… Listen, Blaine, you don't have to talk about it. Let's just head back to my car and I'll drive you home."

"Thanks." Blaine followed behind Kurt, his body twitching with pent up anger for his brother and the huge mess he'd put Blaine in.

It had all started 7 years ago when Cooper had gotten his girlfriend pregnant in his fourth year of college. Cooper had tried to convince her to have an abortion, but she'd been adamant about keeping the baby. Cooper had never been excited about being a father, so he broke things off with her while she was three months pregnant.

It wasn't until 6 months later that she came back into his life. He received a call from a hospital letting him know what she'd gone into labor and unfortunately had passed due to complications. Her parents demanded that Cooper take responsibility for the child, a boy that their daughter had named Evan. Cooper had wanted nothing to do with the child, but his parents had other plans. They pushed Cooper to take full custody of Evan, stating that they'd raise him as their own, as a brother to Blaine. Blaine always wondered later if it was to uphold their image and not anything to do about giving Evan the life he needed.

They'd moved to Boston to start anew, somewhere where the scandal wouldn't be known by everyone; somewhere they could pretend that Evan was Blaine's brother and not his nephew.

It was difficult for Blaine, who was only eleven, to understand everything. It took him two full years to get into the habit of treating Evan like a younger brother, but it gradually started to feel normal. Once Blaine turned fourteen, he started taking on bigger responsibilities with Evan. He'd get him dressed, feed him, and watch him whenever he was home from school.

It wasn't until he got into high school that Blaine started to realize that their situation wasn't normal, that he shouldn't be the sole person taking care of Evan. All it took, though, was Evan's bright eyes blinking up at him and that soft smile curving across his face for Blaine to know he'd do anything for the boy.

And that was how they'd ended up where they currently were. Cooper continued to laze around the house and "work on his acting career", his parents were always working, and Blaine was there full-time for Evan.

Blaine was pulled from his reminiscing by Kurt's soft voice letting him know that they'd arrived at Blaine's house. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry everything ended up turning out this way," Blaine said, frowning. "It had been really nice… before."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we can try again another time?"

Blaine dropped his gaze to his lap. It really had been such an odd first date. No one before had ever come to learn about his past, especially not on a first date. Kurt seemed really sweet and genuine, but Blaine just wasn't sure if he was ready to bring someone else into his complicated life. "Maybe," Blaine said, twisting his fingers his lap. "I'll, uh… I'll call you once things settle down."

"Okay," Kurt said, a small smile on his face. "Take care, Blaine. If you need anything, I'm always available to talk."

Blaine nodded, pulling open his door and making his way up to his house. He was almost certain that he'd start yelling at Cooper as soon as he got inside, even if that wasn't in Blaine's nature. He just hoped it wouldn't wake Evan up. As he pulled open the door and spotted Cooper sitting in the living room on his phone, Blaine felt his blood start to boil. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**So, as for a little explanation, this is the last chapter of the story itself because it was only ever meant as a holiday story encompassing their first date. I do have a chapter or two planned out as an epilogue to this story, but they take place a long time in the future (dun dun DUN what does *that* mean?). Seriously, though, after the developments in this chapter, Blaine has learned that he's not ready to date. Not right now. He had never planned on Evan's secret ever coming to light, so he's not even sure he wants to continue seeing Kurt, even if he really liked him. That's why this is the end of the story for now.**

**I hope I explained the twist well enough, the whole Evan being Cooper's son. And I hope you liked it.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the epilogue chapters. Probably after Christmas. I'm excited about them, though. They'll be much more interesting and happy than these last few. And maybe there'll finally be a kiss in them :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So couldn't leave you guys hanging over Christmas, especially not with such an angsty ending. Here's a happyish update with the promise of at least one more chapter if not more after Christmas. Enjoy!
> 
> Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties: "If you could I would love to see Kurt meeting Cooper and him and Evan embarrassing Blaine :)"
> 
> Precious-passenger: "I'd like to see it all... the tree decoration, the snow, exchanging gifts and all. It's just an idea, you don't have to write it if you don't want to. I just wanted to explain it further. I would love some more holiday themed activities. For example they could decorate the tree, I'm just throwing ideas here. I would love to see them, Evan and Blaine (and Cooper too) with the Hudmels. Being a family."
> 
> I really wanted to work in your prompt, precious-passenger, but I just couldn't find a way. Maybe I still can in a later chapter.
> 
> As for both prompts, I can safely guess you guys no longer want Cooper part of the picture, now that you know the type of person he is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update and I hope you'll keep prompting. I love this universe more than I thought I would.

 

The tinkling of the bell brought a smile to Kurt's face. He liked making a bit of an entrance in new places, so this was a step in the right direction for his day. Kurt had been living in New York City for a little over a year and half now and he couldn't be happier.

He'd been trying out all the different coffee shops in the area (he'd gotten an even bigger craving for caffeine once he started his dance classes at NYADA) and he was really excited about this one. He ordered an iced mocha today, the hot weather outside demanding a cool refreshment.

He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that today was going to bring about a good change.

It was only when he was looking for a seat that he spotted him. He was surprised that he hadn't seen him sooner. The head of curly hair was unmistakable, even more so than the bright smile on his face. He was sitting at a table in a corner, his legs swinging underneath the chair as he flipped through a magazine, humming under his breath.

Kurt slowly made his way over to the table. "Evan?" he asked.

The boy looked up, confusion on his face before he broke out into a wide smile. "You're the pretty elf!" the boy exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled. "Not anymore. Do you mind if I join you?" Kurt asked, nodding towards the empty chair.

"Go ahead," Evan said, swinging his legs even more. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Evan paused, his face falling. "I thought maybe I'd done something wrong."

Kurt frowned, reached out and placing his hand on top of Evan's. "Oh, sweetie, it wasn't you." Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart break. "Your brother and I just didn't work out."

After Kurt had dropped Blaine off at his house, he hadn't heard from him again. At first, he thought Blaine wanted his space to work things out. Then, he started questioning it all. Maybe he'd tried to force the kiss on Blaine. Maybe the whole thing was just something nice Blaine did for his brother. Maybe Blaine hadn't really liked him at all. Kurt had locked away the small piece of his heart that he'd lost to Blaine and decided move on.

"My brother?" Evan asked, tilting his head slightly. "Oh, you mean Blaine. He's not actually my brother," Evan said, taking a sip from the cup in front of him, acting as if he hadn't dropped a huge bombshell.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, confused. He vaguely remembered Blaine yelling at Cooper that night about Evan's father, but he hadn't heard the whole conversation so he couldn't make sense of it all.

"I don't have any brothers, not yet at least. My Daddy, my real Daddy, he doesn't really like kids." Evan's face twisted into a scowl. "He goes away a lot, so Uncle Blaine takes care of him. He's the best fake-Daddy in the world." Evan went back to flipping through his magazine, content in the fact that he'd explained it all.

Kurt couldn't help but feel even more confused than before.

"Okay, Evan, you ready to… Kurt?" Blaine, who'd been in the process of walking over to the table, froze. He looked adorably rumpled, his apron tied haphazardly around his waist, his hair fluffed around his head.

"Hello," Kurt responded with a small wave. He should have been more prepared to see him again. I mean, really, what did he expect starting up a conversation with Evan? He had to have known that Blaine would inevitably show up.

"What're you… how did you… hi." Blaine scratched the back of his neck. "It's been… wow, it's been a while, huh?"

Kurt bit down his smile at Blaine's fumbling. "It has. I'm sorry to have bothered you both. I just thought I'd come over and say hi." Kurt made a move to stand up.

"Oh, you don't have to go," Blaine rushed out, blushing immediately. "Evan and I were just going to go have some lunch if you'd like to join us." Blaine looked incredibly nervous and really, it just was so unfair how adorable that was.

"Lunch would be lovely. I'll just have to text Adam and let him know that my plans have changed."

"Oh god, I shouldn't have assumed… of course you're seeing someone. I shouldn't have just-"

"Seeing someone? Oh, Adam?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Adam's a classmate that I tutor on the weekends. I'm not… no," Kurt said, shuddering at the thought of dating Adam. "I'm very much single."

"Oh…great." Blaine's eyes widened. "Not 'great, you're single'… well, yes, that is actually great because then I… I'm just going to shut up now." Blaine looked down at his feet. "I'm single, too, by the way. Obviously." He gestured to uniform and Evan.

Kurt decided to let him off the hook. "So… lunch?"

"Yes." Relief washed over Blaine's face. "You ready to go, Evan?"

Evan looked up from where he'd been perusing his magazine. "Okay, but only if you promise you'll actually kiss him this time." Evan blinked up at Kurt. "Maybe if you had, you'd still be together." With that being said, he popped off his chair and plunked his magazine in his bag. "I kept telling you to call him, but you're just a big fat chicken butt."

Kurt stared open mouthed after the boy before turning to face a crimson-faced Blaine. "I promise I'll explain everything later," Blaine said, looking mortified.

Kurt certainly had a lot of questions for Blaine. Namely the whole 'Evan not being his brother" deal and also what he was doing in New York.

"Make sure to tell him all about how you were being a, what did you call yourself? Oh yeah, a nincompoop. I remembered that one because it has 'poop' in it." Evan smirked.

"Oh my god, Evan, please just stop," Blaine whined, placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm already completely embarrassed; we don't need to send him running."

Evan just shrugged, hiking his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

Blaine quickly ushered them out of the shop. "There's this little deli we usually go to, if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling. "I was sort of craving a soup and sandwich today."

Blaine smiled, once again looking relieved. "Great."

* * *

**There will be explanations in the next chapter of what went down on Blaine's side after Chapter 8 as well as how they ended up where they're at. To all my love readers, have a very happy holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fostine . foli: "Ohh...it is really blown me away...lol...i loved to see blaine pov at next chapter XD"
> 
> precious-passenger: " here's an idea, why don't you change the name of the story to Kurt and the clumsy fake-dad or Evan, matchmaking like a boss :D  
> To be honest, I can't bring myself to hate Cooper much. He just needs some fatherly advice from someone we might know *bats eyelashes innocently*"
> 
> Wow, I didn't realize how little of Blaine's POV I've done for this story. I shall rectify it immediately. I am debating changing the title of the story, but I'm afraid it will confuse people. If I do change it, I'll do it once the story is fully complete. Also, loving the idea of adding Burt into this story. That won't happen for a bit, but for sure he'll be in this.

 

Blaine couldn't believe how his day had turned out. The morning had started like any other.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Blaine groaned, his arm snaking out of his blanket to smack at the offending alarm. It took him three attempts (including knocking his cell phone off the night stand) before the beeping ceased. Blaine cracked his right eyelid open to peer at the clock face.  _6:00._  He whined, pulling his legs up to his chest and burrowing further into the blankets. Seemingly seconds later, his alarms started beeping again.  _6:05_.

He whipped the blankets off of himself and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, a yawn escaping him. He shuffled over to his in-suite bathroom and turned the shower nozzle to blazing hot, waiting for the steam to start pouring out before turning the heat down and stepping inside. He let the hot water soothe his sore back for a few moments before he dampened his hair and hurriedly lathered and rinsed it.

Once the shower was complete, he pulled on his jeans and polo. He lightly moussed his hair with one hand while he brushed his teeth with the other, keeping a close eye on the clock. At precisely 6:32, he exited his room and entered the kitchen.

It wasn't too long before the scent of bacon filled the kitchen. He scrambled up their remaining eggs, the radio playing softly in the background. By 6:41, Evan had roused from sleep, blearily wandering into the kitchen in his fleece fruit ninja pajama bottoms. He smiled brightly when he spotted the spread, quickly sitting himself down at the table and digging in. By 7:00, he and Blaine had left the apartment, making their way to the bus stop so that Evan could catch his bus to school.

Once Evan was safely on his school bus, Blaine hopped on a city bus and rushed to his first class of the day at NYU. Two hours of Music Theory and one of his practical lab later, Blaine hurried to the coffee shop for his afternoon shift.

On a normal day, at 3:30, Blaine would take his break and meet Evan at the bus stop. Evan would set himself up at a corner table to do his homework and Blaine would return for the second half of his shift. They'd head home for dinner and then Blaine would work on his schoolwork and Evan would do his chores before heading off to bed.

Today, Evan only had a half day and Blaine didn't have classes, so he worked an early shift at the coffee shop. He planned on taking Evan to a late lunch before returning to his shift. After picking up Evan at the bus stop, Blaine let him set up at his usual table and he had gone into the back to work on inventory.

As he worked, Blaine thought back to how he and Evan had ended up here. After his and Kurt's disastrous first date, Blaine had chewed Cooper out once and for all. He was done taking all the crap and he was going to make Cooper take full responsibility for his actions. After a very loud shouting match in which horrible words were thrown about, Cooper packed up and left. Blaine assumed it was a diva storm-out, but when Cooper didn't return after two days, he got worried. Cooper didn't answer the phone and one night, all of Cooper's belongings went missing from the house. Blaine tried reaching him at his work and at his friend's house, but no one would say where he went.

A few months later, Blaine received a letter in the mail with no return label.

_Blaine,_

_I am giving up all rights to Evan completely. I have been in contact with a lawyer and they will be sending you the paperwork shortly. You are the only person that I feel comfortable granting permanent legal guardianship of Evan to. I've included my lawyer's business card here and I expect prompt response so that everything can be taken care of immediately._

_As for finances, I will be wiring you a sum of money monthly that I feel should cover the additional expenses required for taking care of Evan as well as pursuing a college degree in New York City (if that's still where you want to go)._

The next section looked like it had been written, erased, and rewritten multiple times.

_I love you, Blaine. I hope you never forget that. I could never be the father to Evan that he deserved and I'm so thankful you were able to be there for him. Please take care of him and yourself. Achieve your dreams – you are capable of greatness._

_Cooper_

Blaine had cried harder that night than he ever had before. He'd gone into Evan's room and curled up behind him, cradling him to his chest. Neither of them were truly orphans, but he couldn't help but feel that they were all alone. Blaine vowed that he'd give Evan the best life he could and do whatever it took to give him the best life possible.

That next morning, Blaine sat Evan down and explained everything to him, praying that he'd understand and could deal with the ramifications. Evan, surprisingly, had caught on quickly and had been thankful for Blaine telling him the truth. They talked about what Blaine's taking on legal guardianship entailed and worked out a plan for their future. That was the first day Evan mentioned Blaine being a father ("can I call you my fake-dad?" he'd asked with a small smile) and Blaine felt both heartbreak and overpowering love for his little nephew.

They'd moved to New York a few months later and found a nice apartment a few blocks from where he'd be going to college and had a nice school for Evan to attend. He quickly found the job at the coffee shop and here they were a year later, happy and as successful as they could be, given the circumstances.

"Blaine, your little guy's got game."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up from his paperwork.

David, a fellow barista, nodded towards the front of the shop. "Evan's chatting up a hottie. You could really take some pointers."

Blaine frowned. "First: rude. Second: what?" Blaine set the stack of papers on the desk and walked quickly over to the door. "Who is he talking to?"

David blocked his way. "It's practically time for your break. Clock out and you can go investigate."

Blaine jogged over to the time clock and keyed in his password before making his way out of the back room. Evan had been 'seeing' a boy at his school (did holding hands on the bus really constitute a boyfriend?) and Blaine had been asking to meet him. Apparently, today was the day. Blaine glanced at himself in a window and shrugged; he didn't need to look his best to meet his nephew's boyfriend.

He meandered his way through the tables over to where he knew Evan had been sitting last. Halfway there, he caught sight of the apron he was still wearing, so he didn't see who Evan's companion was until he was right next to them.

"Okay, Evan, you ready to… Kurt?"

If ever Blaine wanted to sink into the earth and die of mortification, it was this moment. Kurt, the boy Blaine hadn't thought of in over a year, was sitting in his place of working looking completely gorgeous and unfairly perfect. Blaine, meanwhile, probably looked like he'd been run over by a truck and then run through a dryer.

"Hello," Kurt said quietly in return, his hand moving in what Blaine assumed was a wave.

"What're you… how did you… hi."  _Good lord you sound like an imbecile. This_ _ **really**_ _is not how you want to come off in front of him. Quick, think of something smart or witty or anything_ _ **not**_ _stupid._ "It's been… wow, it's been a while, huh?"  _Epic fail_.

From that point on, miraculously, their conversation went well. Kurt smiled and seemed to try and make Blaine feel less nervous, even agreeing to a lunch date with him and Evan, even if Blaine had nearly messed that up by coming off as a bumbling fool. There was a minor kerfuffle where Blaine thought Kurt was seeing someone and he nearly bolted, but Kurt explained the situation and Blaine was beyond thankful to know that Kurt was single, that he had a chance even after pushing him away back then.

Evan brought up their unsuccessful first date and Blaine knew that he'd finally have a chance to explain it all. Hopefully Kurt would understand Blaine's reservations back then and forgive him for rudely shutting him out.

* * *

**God damn you, Cooper, you were not supposed to be this nice. You're supposed to be a complete a-hole so that I can write you off. You don't get a VERY small nice bit to you... sigh.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know how many more chapters of this there'll be, but I want to at least get through their next date.**

**Any ideas for a new title for this story?**

**As always, reviews are so helpful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamrock1100: "New title! Evan and his Fake Daddy, the Big Fat Chicken Butt! LOL"
> 
> Cute, but I think the twist would be spoiled XD

 

Kurt was silent as they walked to the deli, but Blaine caught him peering at him out of the corner of his eye. Evan skipped down the sidewalk in front of him, his backpack swinging at his side. Blaine noted inch of skin between the end of Evan's jeans and his well-worn tennis shoes.  _We're going to have to go shopping soon - he's growing much too quickly to keep him suitably clothed_.Blaine sighed. He was going to have to contact Cooper for an advance on the money to afford the unexpected shopping trip. It was always an awkward conversation. Cooper would begrudgingly ask how Evan was doing and Blaine would glaze over a few things that had happened since the last time they'd talked.

Blaine pushed away thoughts of Cooper. He didn't need to get angry while he was trying to re-woo Kurt.

"So, how have you been?" Blaine finally worked up the courage to ask.

"I've been really good," Kurt responded, smiling brightly. "What about you? I never thought I'd see you guys in New York." Kurt shot him a curious look.

"Yeah, me either," Blaine admitted, "but everything worked out enough for us to move."

"That's wonderful! Isn't New York the best?"

"It is. No other place like it." Blaine glanced up at the blue sky above them.

"Mm hmm," Kurt agreed. "Are you taking classes here?"

"Yeah, I'm a part-time student at NYU. Did you get into NYADA?"

Kurt nodded. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm really enjoying it, though."

"Well, here it is," Blaine said, gesturing to the storefront to their right. Evan had already ripped the door open and was running towards the front counter. Blaine followed behind Kurt, shaking his head when he heard Evan telling the lady at the counter "don't give my Daddy anything with onions – he's going to be kissing someone today and he can't have bad breath."

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed out. "Please tell me that you're not judging me for anything he says or does," Blaine begged Kurt.

"Don't worry, he's really adorable." Kurt stepped up behind Evan and smiled at the lady. "I'm the guy he's going to be kissing, so I guess I shouldn't have any onions either."

The girl giggled, her cheeks going pink. She was clearly charmed by Kurt, not that Blaine could blame her. "I assume you're this little guy's Daddy?" The girl asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Even though I'm horribly embarrassed, yes I am." Blaine placed his hand on Evan's shoulder. "The cheekiness did not come from me, though."

Evan smiled. "I learned it myself." He proceeded to order a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of tomato soup. Once he finished, he scouted them out a table. Blaine meanwhile ordered a ceasar salad with a cup of broccoli cheddar soup, Kurt follow up with a half BLT sandwich and a cup of lobster bisque soup.

"My treat," Kurt said, handing over his card. "You paid last time," he explained when Blaine started to argue.

"Fine, but I'll pay next time."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Confident are we?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine just returned the smile, carefully picking up their dishes and leading the way to the table Evan had chosen.

When they sat down and started to dig in, Blaine noticed Evan sending odd glances Kurt's way. He was about to ask Evan about it when the little boy piped up, "I have a boyfriend, too," he directed Kurt's way.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, smiling over at Blaine. "What's his name?"

Evan's cheeks dimpled with a wide grin. "Tommy." Evan's feet started kicking out underneath him. "He said he liked my scarf. He's so pretty, just like you."

"He sounds pretty special," Kurt responded.

"Daddy told me that I couldn't kiss him until I was twenty," Evan grumbled. "Just because he's not kissing people doesn't mean he should stop me from kissing him. Right?"

Kurt bit back his smile. "I'm not your father, so my opinion doesn't really matter. However, I do think that waiting makes it all the more special."

Evan sighed. "I had high hopes for you, Kurt. You've let me down." He took a big bite of his sandwich.

Kurt snickered, covering it up as best he could with his napkin.

"Daddy said I could have him over for dinner one night. You should come. I think you'd like him."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who spoke up, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Evan. I haven't even asked him out officially."

"Well, why not?" Evan shook his head. "You are really bad at this. No wonder it took this long to get him back."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just can't win with you, can I Evan?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. "He's right. I'm not very good at this. Kurt, would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?"

Kurt let him sweat a bit before he smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to."

Blaine let out a relieved breath. When Evan stood up to throw away his trash, he quickly said, "I don't want you to think I'm asking you out just because Evan told me to. I like you, Kurt and I really want to explain everything to you, so that you understand why things happened the way they did… preferably while Evan's with a babysitter."

Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine. "Thank you for telling me. It would be worrisome if you're taking dating advice from your …" Kurt trailed off, unsure how to classify Evan's relationship to Blaine.

"You can call him my son if you want. He is my son for all intents and purposes. It takes away a lot of necessary explanation if I call him my nephew or 'ward'."

Evan returned to the table before Kurt could respond. "So, where to next?"

"Well, you and I have to get back to the coffee shop for the rest of my shift," Blaine said. He looked over to Kurt. "If I could have your number, I can call you later to plan the dinner."

"Sure," Kurt responded, passing over a business card with his name on it, 'Vogue' written in large letters along the top of it.

"You work at Vogue?"

Kurt laughed. "I wish. I've been an intern the last few months."

"That's amazing. Thanks for coming to lunch with us."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll wait for your call." Kurt hesistated, pulling Blaine into a short hug before turning and leaving the shop. Blaine stood, stunned, as he watched his walk away.

Evan looked up at him, blinking in the afternoon sun. "God, Daddy, are you  _ever_  going to kiss him?"

* * *

**Evan's whole goal in life is to inadvertantly embarrass the crap out of Blaine. He's done a good job so far.**

**Also, I struggled with what Evan would call Blaine, whether it'd be "Uncle Blaine" or just "Blaine" or "Daddy" and I just felt like he'd call him his Dad. Blaine's has always been the one taking care of him, and now he's his legal guardian, so I feel Evan would be proud to have Blaine as his father. For Blaine, it requires the least explanation. He does get the random odd "but you don't look old enough to be his son" and then the true explanation sometimes comes out, but overall, Blaine's happy to be Evan's 'Daddy'.**

**What are you guys thinking so far? Are you liking where this is going?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I had to go on a mad job hunt to make sure I could get out of the hell hole that is my current job, so I was unable to write for a long time. I managed to snag a few days off to write, so we should be back on track for more regular updates.
> 
> I may or may not have written a kiss in Chapter 13 so... yeah.
> 
> fostine foli: "oh...i read that evan has a special friend "boyfriend"...will you make them "double date"...as much as double date with a child...XDD"

Kurt barely resisted the urge to scratch his face as the moisturizing mask started to harden. He couldn't have done much anyway, what with the gloves over his hands to keep the wax nice and warm.  _The price of beauty._ When his phone rang, he unlocked it (three tries later), fumbling to turn on the speaker so that he could speak to whoever was calling. "Hello?" he asked, slightly out of breath with the effort.

"Hi," Blaine's quiet voice responded. "You okay there?" There was an amused lilt to his voice.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Had a little issue with the phone, but I'm okay now." He paused for a moment. "Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, feeling his smile widen on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" It had been only 20 hours since their lunch together; he hadn't expected a call this soon. Blaine's eagerness brought butterflies to Kurt's stomach.

He heard Blaine chuckle. "I want to preface that I had planned on calling you today to confirm detail for our date this weekend, but Evan was bugging me all last night to invite you to our house for dinner tonight with his… boyfriend." Blaine said the word like he still didn't understand it. "You can say no if you don't want to come. I understand how awkward it'd be to have a sit down meal with two nine year olds." Blaine huffed. "I still want to take you out for a meal minus Evan. He's just… he's my kid and he's my priority, so dating unfortunately has to make room for him."

"No need to explain," Kurt said, feeling his heart swell with the obvious love Blaine had for the boy. "While I certainly didn't have plans to date a single dad, I think it's admirable and I won't judge you for anything that that causes, whether we have dates including him or if you have sudden changes in plans."

He could almost hear the relief through the phone line. "You really are amazing," Blaine breathed.

"Thank you, but really, you're the amazing one. I certainly couldn't have done what you did if Finn had dropped off a child."

" _Did he say yes_?" Evan's voice called from a distance, as if he was shouting at Blaine from across the room. Kurt heard Blaine sigh, covering the phone and whispering something to the boy.

After a bit of rustling Blaine came back to the phone. "Sorry about that. Listen, I can just explain to Evan that-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, "I would love to join you and Evan for dinner."

"Really?" Blaine sounded surprised. "Please don't feel obligated to come."

"I don't feel obligated. Honestly, who turns down free food?" Kurt laughed lightly. "Besides, I like seeing Evan embarrass you. You're kind of adorable when you get flustered." Kurt felt his cheeks warm with the admission. He was thankful Blaine couldn't see him.

Blaine made an offended noise. "I wasn't going for adorable," Blaine grumbled. "In all honesty, thank you for doing this. It would really make Evan's night to have a double date. He's really excited about his first boyfriend and I want to encourage him to talk to me about everything. I feel like if I don't acknowledge his relationship, he'll shut me out."

"Like I said, Blaine, no judgment here. Now, what sort of outfit do I wear to a double date with a nine year old boy?"

He could hear Blaine grin. "You ask as if I have any idea myself. You're the fashion expert; has Vogue ever talked about the appropriate fashion for this type of event?"

"Yeah, it was in the same issue as what to wear to a canine's wedding."

"Ha ha," Blaine said sarcastically.

"You laugh, but I've been invited to one," Kurt said. "One of the girls in the editing department set up her Pekingese with a stud dog in Brooklyn. The invite had a paw print border." Kurt tried to keep the horror from his voice.

"Did you go?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how long it takes to get dog fur off of clothes?" Kurt shuddered.

Blaine laughed loudly, the sound pleasant and it sent the butterflies in Kurt's stomach into a frenzy. "It might have been fun."

"Instead of a bouquet toss, they had a  _bone_ quet."

"Cute," Blaine responded.

"I can't tell if you actually think it's cute or if you're being the polite guy that can't criticize anyone."

"I can criticize people."

"Oh, really?" Kurt couldn't help but sound unconvinced. "Critique someone, right here, right now."

Blaine seemed to consider the request. "Like who?"

"There are plenty of people you could choose: Amanda Bynes, Lindsey Lohan-"

"Kurt, both of those girls need help, not criticism. They were both brought up in society that judges you and hurts you every step you take. Neither of them had people in their lives that could take care of them. They turned to substances to fix their problems, which I know is the wrong decision, but in that career, it's hardly unsurprising."

"You just proved my point, but yes, you're right. It was wrong of me to think they deserved criticism. It's refreshing to be with someone who can see the positives in situations. I find myself stuck in bouts of pessimism that are entirely too unhealthy."

"Good to know that my optimism is appreciated. My friends always thought it was annoying."

"Well, they were wrong."

They both fell silent, unsure where to take the conversation next.

"So, dinner?" Blaine asked, just as Kurt caught sight of the time.

He felt himself start to panic. He'd left his mask on for far longer than he should have. "Oh, shit."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I have to go. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, but, Kurt-"

Kurt hung up the call and rushed over to the bathroom, ripping his gloves off and removing the wax from his hands in record time, flinging the flecks of wax into the warming pot. Once his hands were clean, he flipped the sink on and frantically tried to wipe the mask off. The mask was maddeningly stuck to his face near his ears and Kurt nearly ripped the first layer of skin off when he attempted to remove it.

Ten minutes later, Kurt had removed the mask. His skin was raw and blotchy where he'd had to really work to get it off. "Just great," Kurt grumbled, looking down at his skin care products and wondering if he could salvage his face for the date tonight.

His phone started chirping with an incoming call, but Kurt figured whoever it was could wait. If he didn't get started on his skin, it'd never be saved.

Fifteen minutes and five salves later, Kurt felt his skin untighten and the redness started to dissipate. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, noting that he had a missed called from Blaine and a concerned ' _is everything okay?'_  text from him.

Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Blaine, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said in a rush. "I didn't mean to hang up on you so rudely. I had this face mask on and I forgot to set a timer and I left it on for twice the time I should have and it started to burn and I didn't want my face to fall off and-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "it's okay. I was worried that something horrible had happened."

"My skin falling off is a horrible thing, Blaine."

"True," Blaine said, laughing. "So, are you still up for dinner tonight?" Blaine sounded uncertain.

"Yes."

"I should probably give you directions to my house."

Kurt laughed. "That would be helpful."

* * *

**I can't for you to read Chapter 13. LvSammy gave me the GREATEST prompt that culminated in Kurt and Blaine's kiss so... yay!**

**Let me know what you thought. I promise the next chapter will be up in a more timely fashion.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me through this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was inspired and wrote all night. Here you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you LvSammy for the wonderful prompt that inspired this moment.
> 
> LvSammy: "i would love to see Blaine have Kurt over for Dinner and things go awry no matter how Blaine trys to keep things normal...and then ask Kurt is this sure what you want...because this is my life. And of course our wonderful Kurt would never disappoint us ..."

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment complex, he could hear the screeching coming from down the hallway. As he approached the door, he heard the distinct sound of Blaine's voice shouting, "Evan! Tommy! Can you  _please_  sit down? Kurt's going to be here any minute and I don't want him thinking you're two hooligans that I can't handle."

Kurt snickered, feeling bad about it after when he realized how frustrated Blaine sounded. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door, the sound of yells and footfalls stopping suddenly.

The door opened after a moment, a frazzled looking Blaine peering out at him. Kurt held back a chuckle at the sight of him. His buttons were done up incorrectly and his hair was sticking up on one side. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine said, face breaking into a bright smile. His eyes scanned Kurt up and down, letting out an appreciative whistle. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Kurt responded, smiling brightly. "You look…" Kurt trailed off, debating what word to use.

Blaine's face fell and he looked down at himself, cringing when he saw the state of his shirt. "Oh gosh," he gasped, frantically unbuttoning and rebuttoning his top. There were tantalizing flashes of skin that Kurt thoroughly enjoyed. "I should probably invite you in," Blaine said, cheeks coloring with a light blush.

When Kurt entered the apartment, he saw very quickly what had Blaine so frazzled – Evan and Tommy were standing a foot apart with pillows clutched in their hands; they were in the midst of what looked like an epic pillow fight. There were feathers still floating in the air and Evan had two stuck in his hair and Tommy was spitting one out of his mouth.

"I would ask how you've been, but the war zone pretty much explains itself."

Blaine shook his head. "Remember how Evan told you that his Dad called him a minion? He hasn't grown out of that yet."

"Hey!" Evan yelled, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Evan, you popped two pillows today. I have every right to call you a minion. Now, drop the pillows and go back to playing your game."

Evan pouted and sat down, unpausing the video game on the TV. As they played, the two boys side-eyed each other and nudged shoulders every so often.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the fire alarm going off. Blaine's face paled. He ran for the kitchen, cursing under his breath. Kurt followed after him, watching as Blaine opened the oven and swatted at the smoke coming from it. "Could you wave a towel at the alarm?" Blaine asked, nodding toward where it sat on the other side of the kitchen doorway. "Some grease spilled out of the pan and burned."

Kurt grabbed a towel from near the sink and waved it a few times at the alarm before it stopped bleating.

Evan and Tommy peeked into the kitchen. "Did you burn something again, Daddy?"

Blaine groaned. "You make it sound like I burn things all the time." He looked up at Kurt. "I swear this is the first time this has happened in a long while."

Kurt smiled. "It happens to me all the time." He waved the towel a few more times when the alarm started back up.

Blaine, smiling at Kurt and not paying attention, let the tray tip too far and spilled some excess grease on his hand. "Shit!" Blaine hefted the pan onto the counter, causing grease to slosh over the sides and pool beneath it. Blaine held his injured hand in his other and rushed over to the sink, hurriedly flipping the cold water on.

"You only say bad words when it hurts bad. Are you okay, Daddy?" Evan asked, looking frightened.

Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'll be okay, buddy. Why don't you and Tommy keep playing your game?"

"Okay." Evan took Tommy's hand and directed them back to the living room. He came back in a moment later and pulled on the hem of Kurt's jacket to get his attention. "Mr. Kurt?"

"Yes, Evan?"

"Maybe you could kiss it better. Daddy does that when I get hurt." With that said, he headed back out of the kitchen.

Kurt could see the back of Blaine's neck and the tips of his ears go red, staying silent as he held his hand under the cold tap and hissing a few times as the pain started to register.

When Kurt walked over to him, he was shocked to see Blaine's eyes watering with tears. "Blaine?" Kurt set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "This is my life, Kurt. Burnt dinners, and broken furniture, and loud noises, and too little sleep, and  _god_  I can't even afford to pay for dinner if we ever go out on a date." His chin quivered. "I completely understand if you walk out right now." Blaine dropped his eyes to his hand which was bright red with the burn. "I had the money, but then Evan tore up his shoes and Cooper couldn't afford to give me an advance, so I had to spend it on new shoes for him."

Kurt felt his heart break at how much despair was in Blaine's expression. "This is nothing, Blaine," Kurt said, indicating the dinner and where Evan and Tommy had wandered off to. "My entire childhood after my mom died was ten times crazier than this. Dad could only make pancakes and sandwiches. He tried to make real meals a few times, but stopped when he nearly burned the house down. And the pillows? That's nothing compared to the day I cut up our curtains to make clothes for my Barbies. I thought my Dad was going to go berserk."

Blaine gave a watery laugh.

"The important thing is that Evan knows how much you love him and it's obvious that he does. All the rest is background noise."

"But I can't afford to take you out."

"Unimportant. Going out for dinner is overrated anyway." He was happy when he saw Blaine smile. "Blaine, I don't care how much money you have."

A single tear fell down Blaine's face. "I don't deserve you; you're way too nice," he said, his lower lip quivering. "We haven't even really interacted with each other for more than a few hours and you're just… how are you okay with all of this? You deserve someone who can be there for you."

Kurt bit his lip, considering Blaine's words. "Is it weird that I feel like I've known you for a long time? Even when we went out last time, I felt like I already knew you… like you were my best friend. That's… that's weird, isn't it?"

Blaine's lips curved upwards.

"So, because I feel like that, all these… obstacles… you're worth seeing them through for. I could tell right away that you were something special and I'm not going to give you up so easily," Kurt teased with a smile.

"Good, because I'm not going to give you up either."

They looked into each other eyes, communicating without words. Kurt took a few steps closer to Blaine and reached for his hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing a light kiss to the space right above where Blaine had burned it.

Blaine made a surprised noise, his wide eyes shooting up to Kurt's.

"Evan said a kiss would make it better; was he wrong?"

Blaine blinked slowly, his eyes trailing back to where Kurt's lips were inches from his hand. " _Kurt_." Blaine breathed, launching forward and kissing him, his hands reaching out and clutching Kurt's shoulders tightly.

"Yes!" Evan's voice cheered from behind them. Blaine pulled back from Kurt with a bright crimson face. They both turned to face the boy. He was standing in the entryway, staring up at them in awe. "Now Daddy can be happy."

"Oh my god, Evan, please just go back into the living room," Blaine begged, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Evan pouted and shuffled back out the kitchen. "You're no fun."

* * *

**Thank the lord, they finally kissed. Evan of course had to get his two cents in :)**

**Let me know where you'd like to see the story go. I've got one or two ideas left, but nothing set in stone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> precious-passenger: " I actually sympathize with Evan, I'm currently one step away from locking them up in a room! Oooh, maybe Evan can do that? Make some sort of romantic dinner for them, (of course what he thinks is an idea of a romantic dinner) and just *accidentally* lock them in a room :D"

"So that was sufficiently embarrassing," Blaine commented, turning the sink off, not able to meet Kurt's gaze.

He heard him chuckle. "Agreed. It was really nice, though. The kiss, I mean."

Blaine's mouth hurt with the width of his grin. "Yeah, it was," he agreed. "We should…um, we should do more of that… later," Blaine mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I think that'd be… nice."

"Yeah," Kurt responded, reaching out and lacing his fingers into Blaine's. He swung their clasped hands back and forth. "I think that's a great idea."

"Because it was nice." Blaine really,  _really_ , wanted to kiss Kurt again. He didn't really get to enjoy it before Evan's interruption.

"Yes, nice."

"Yeah." Maybe he could get away with a quick kiss right now.

Evan, who had been peeking into the kitchen once more, groaned. "You are so weird, Daddy."

"Evan, what have I told you about spying on people?"

Evan looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember. "Umm," he held the word out for a few counts. "That I'm not opposed to?"

"Supposed to," Blaine corrected, "but yes, that's right. So please do what I say and go stay in the living room while I finish up dinner. No more spying." Evan sighed dramatically and stomped off. Blaine shook his head. "That boy is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Oh, he's harmless."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Did you see what he did to the pillows? He's hardly harmless." Blaine regrettably removed his hand from Kurt's. "I have to go find something to put on the burn. Could you grab some tinfoil from the top cupboard and put the meat back in the oven?"

"This cupboard?" Kurt asked, pointing.

"Yes." As Kurt sifted through the cupboard, Blaine wandered down the hallway towards the bathroom, unable to drop the huge smile from his face. Sure, his hand hurt like hell, but he'd finally kissed Kurt and he didn't think he'd get over that for a long time. He pulled open his medicine cabinet and scanned the products that he had. He was debating between Aloe Vera and Neosporin when he heard the door swing open behind him. He was about to tell Evan off when he realized it was Kurt.

He opened his mouth to ask Kurt if he needed anything when it was suddenly very much occupied. He sucked in a surprised breath through his nostrils as his lips were fanned out against Kurt's. Blaine's eyes were still half open when Kurt pulled back; his eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the bathroom. "I couldn't wait," Kurt said, leaning back in for another quick kiss, and then another, and then one more.

"That's completely okay," Blaine breathed between kisses, finally managing to loop his arms around Kurt and pull him in closer. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's and sucked in a desperate breath. "I really don't want Evan to catch us making out in the bathroom," Blaine whispered with a slightly hysterical giggle. He kissed Kurt lightly.

Kurt smiled against his lips. "Then you'd better stop kissing me."

Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips. Kurt let out a deep groan when the tip of Blaine's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He pressed Blaine up against the sink and kissed him once more. "I have… to check… on the dinner…" Blaine said between the smacks of their lips, shuddering when Kurt's tongue curled around his own.

"Then stop kissing me," Kurt whispered hotly, licking along the roof of Blaine's mouth. Blaine squeaked when he felt Kurt's hands grip his ass and squeeze.

" _Oh my god,_  Kurt," Blaine groaned, pulling away from him long enough to say, "There are two nine year old boys out there who will be scarred for life if they catch us like this."

Kurt sighed, his hands squeezing once more before dropping. "You're probably right." He reached down and adjusted his shirt. He trailed his hand through his hair and brushed a lock out of his face. "I'm gonna go…" he trailed off, sticking his thumb out and pointing behind him.

"Yeah," Blaine said, waiting for him to exit the bathroom before turning to face the mirror. His lips were much redder than before and his eyes were slightly glassy. He quickly applied some Aloe Vera to his burn, cringing at the sting but enjoying the cooling affect. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, swinging around the back way so that he could peek in on Evan and Tommy. They were sitting hand in hand on the couch, their legs dangling underneath them.

"Thank you for asking me over, Evan," Tommy said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Evan beamed, his whole face lighting up. "It's so awesome that Daddy and I have the bestest boyfriends in the world."

"I'm your bestest boyfriend?" Tommy asked, a giddy smile rising to his face.

Evan nodded. "The bestest. Mr. Kurt's pretty cool, but you're much bester."

"You're bester, too." Tommy agreed. "So what was your Daddy doing when you went to spy on him?" Tommy asked.

"He was kissing Mr. Kurt." He paused when he saw Blaine peek around the corner. "Daddy, were you kissing him like this?" He mimed a closed lipped kiss. "Or like this?" He held up his hand a foot in front of his face and stuck his tongue out, wiggling it out and waving it around.

Tommy giggled, hiding his face in his hand. "Eww!" he squealed.

Blaine felt the color drain from his face. "Evan! Where… what… how…where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" Kurt asked, walking into the living room from the other side.

"About how Daddy was kissing you like this!" Evan said, sticking his tongue back and out pretending to kiss his hand.

Kurt laughed loudly, slapping his hand over his mouth to hide the slightly horrified smile.

"Oh my god, this is not happening," Blaine said, feeling like he wanted to sink into the floor.

"You still haven't answered my question, Daddy."

"You know what? I think the oven just went off. That means dinner is ready and this conversation is over." Blaine nodded and left the room, praying that Evan wouldn't embarrass him in front of Kurt any more than he already had today.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter, but I enjoyed the contents, so I think it's worth it.**

**I didn't lock them in a room, but I did have them end up in a small room making out, so I guess that makes up for it?**

**Yay for kissing.**

**Also, my little niece who's Evan's age got in trouble in school the other day because she was caught getting a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend. She's NInE, she shouldn't have a boyfriend. She also asked me after one of my dates if I'd kiss the guy just like Evan did in this. "Auntie, did you kiss him like this *mimes chaste* or like this *mimes frenching her hand*"**

**I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE LEARNED FRENCHING FROM. SHE'S WAY TOO YOUNG.**

**So yeah, Evan is based a lot on her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The-power-of-love: the dinner well Tommy and evan really haven't put any really condo so maybe have them ask very embarrassing question or have them have a mini food fight

 

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, at least for the first ten minutes. There were a few "pass the salts" but otherwise they just enjoyed the food. Kurt could tell Evan and Tommy were playing footsie under the table and it was highly amusing to watch.

"So, how'd you boys meet? Do you have the same teacher?" Kurt asked after eating a particularly juicy piece of chicken.

Evan and Tommy shared a look. Tommy nodded. "My pencil broke and Evan gave me his." He shot the biggest heart eyes Kurt had ever seen at Evan. "It had Spiderman on it."

Evan grinned. "Spiderman is his  _favorite_  superhero. He even has it on his lunchbox." He said it as if it was hilarious.

"Yeah, well Evan has Thor on  _his_  lunchbox," Tommy countered. "He likes his arms."

Evan had the decency to blush. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do! I heard him talking to it during lunch," Tommy whispered. "Oh, Thor, hold me in your strong arms."

Evan's eyes widened. "Yeah, well Tommy uses too much glitter during art class! It's not going to look any better if it's sparkling."

"Evan smells the markers when he doesn't think anyone's looking."

"Tommy picks his nose!" Evan grabbed a handful of corn and held it over Tommy's head.

Tommy picked up his spoon and tilted it back as if he was going to fling his potatoes at his boyfriend. "Evan-"

"Guys!" Both boys stopped shouting at Blaine's raised voice. "Cool it. You know that I don't allow fighting at the dinner table."

"Sorry, Daddy," Evan said, lowering his eyes to his plate. He dropped the corn and crossed his arms over his chest.

There was an awkward silence. Kurt waited a few moments before speaking up again. "So what do you guys want to do when you're older?"

It was as if a switch was flipped. Evan shot Kurt a toothy grin. "Tommy wants to be a racecar driver; isn't that so cool?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not as cool as Evan. He wants to be an action figure."

"Action star, not an action figure, silly," Evan said, giggling.

"Oh, yeah."

The two boys started giggling and whispering to each other. Blaine leaned over towards Kurt. "Thanks," Blaine whispered. "I thought we'd be in for a massive food fight."

"I was an unwilling participant in a food fight last year and, before you ask, it wasn't as awesome as it sounds."

"Coop liked throwing food at my head and seeing if any of it would stick to the gel. I spent an entire school day with a cheerio plastered to the back of my head thanks to him." When Kurt laughed, Blaine pouted. "It's not that funny, Kurt."

Kurt laughed heartily. "I'm sorry, but I had to worst image in my head. We called the cheerleading team at our school the 'Cheerios'," he explained.

Understanding dawned on Blaine.

"Hey, Daddy, did you make any cookies for dessert?"

Blaine turned to face his son. "I thought it might be fun to make the cookies together."

"Really?" Tommy asked, eyes sparkling with delight. "My mom never lets me help in the kitchen. She got mad when I dropped the bowl."

That gave Blaine pause. "Maybe Kurt and I will do the big stuff. You guys can help measure and pick out toppings for the cookies."

Tommy still looked excited. "Your Daddy's the coolest, Evan."

"I know," Evan said, a smirk on his face. "Come on, Tommy; let's go get the chocolate chips and frosting!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Ah ah," Blaine corrected. "First we have to clean the table off. Once your dishes are clean, you can run off."

Evan grabbed his plate and waited for Tommy to grab his before leading him into the kitchen.

Blaine watched them march off with a fond smile. He shook his head and then proceeded to grab several dishes from the table. Kurt grabbed his own plate and a pan. Together, they managed to grab most of the dishes from the table. Working side by side, they cleaned the dishes and put leftovers in the fridge in record time. Kurt started singing "Whistle While You Work" and Blaine quickly joined in, breaking off into laughter when he attempted to do it in falsetto and failed.

Evan and Tommy, meanwhile, were grabbing the old newspapers to place under their cookie-making stations so that they could avoid leaving a mess. From the noises coming out of the dining room, Kurt was fairly certain they'd started up a tickle war in there.

Kurt was soaping up the last glass in the sink when he felt a pair of hands sneak around his waist and he felt Blaine press his lips against his shoulder. "I haven't had this much fun doing dishes in a long time," Blaine commented, squeezing his arms around Kurt and sighing in contentment.

"Mmm, me either," Kurt agreed, leaning back into Blaine and accepting the kiss on his cheek. "So, Mr. Anderson, I believe you said something about cookies."

"I did," Blaine said, pulling away and letting Kurt finish up rinsing the glass in his hand. "Is there a specific kind you enjoy?"

Kurt put a finger to his lip and debated. "If we're going to be adding frosting and other toppings, I think sugar cookies are the way to go."

"I think you're right." Blaine rummaged through the cupboards and started looking for ingredients. "Could you grab me an egg from the fridge? There should be a carton on the bottom shelf."

Kurt had to shake himself from the daze he was in; he'd been staring at Blaine's generous backside as he was bent over a drawer. He'd gotten a good feel earlier when they'd been making out in the bathroom, but the sight of it was even more delicious.

Kurt took one last good look before going to the fridge.

"Mr. Kurt, do you want the green frosting?" Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Evan holding up two tubes of frosting. "Daddy always uses red, I get blue, and Tommy picked out pink."

"Green sounds great. It's my big brother's favorite color."

"You have a big brother?" Evan asked. "Is he as cool as you?"

"He's cooler," Kurt whispered, as if revealing a big secret. "He's this tall," he held his hand several inches above his head, "and he was the star quarterback of our football team."

"Wow! I can't wait to meet him!" Evan bounced up and down on the balls of his toes with excitement before rushing off to the dining room. "I can bring him to school for show and tell."

Blaine's presence behind Kurt made him jump. "We haven't even had a real date and he's already planning on meeting the family," Blaine said with a light chuckle before his face fell. "I don't expect…" Blaine paused and looked as if he was debating what to say. "I know that what we have isn't anything more than it is. We still don't really know each other and I'm not expecting more than what you can give." He paused again. "Evan's not old enough to understand what dating really means. He thinks dating and love and marriage and new families all come in a pretty package… I guess I'm just trying to say that Evan's going to start asking you questions that you may not feel ready to answer and he might ask you to do things that you aren't comfortable doing. I don't expect you to appease him if it ends up making you uncomfortable. I certainly am not expecting us to meet your family any time soon. He just-"

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm. "I understand. I think it's sweet, his optimism and his love of life. He's recovering nicely for what I'm sure wasn't the most normal childhood. I'm sure Finn would love to meet him, so that's really no issue."

"As sweet as that is, and as much as I think he'd like that, I just worry that…" Blaine looked pained and he took a few steps away from Kurt. "He's the most important part of my life and it's my responsibility to look out for his physical and emotional wellbeing. I can't let him get attached to somebody and then rip them away from him. Do you…do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Kurt nodded. "You don't want him getting attached to me if there's a chance I could leave. I completely understand that."

"It's not that I don't think things could work out. If I'm being honest, I really hope they do. I just can't let him think you're going to be part of the family when we haven't even really talked about what family means to us."

"I totally get that."

Blaine let out a relieved breath. "Thank you again, Kurt. I don't think other guys would be this understanding."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

**Another important conversation over with.**

**Onto cookies and possible other shenanigans.**

**Evan and Tommy's little verbal war at the table is very "a person looks weird with tan hands" fight from Glee. Same tone, same weird things that they find offensive. Just thought I'd share that little nugget.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites and follows. It means so much to know you're enjoying the story. Unsure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping soon.**

**In regards to the upcoming chapters for this story:**

**Thank you to Nightingale63 for the fabulous prompt of of a sick!fic chapter, I cannot wait to write it :)**

**SonofLuffy: I'm still working on the Vogue chapter.**

**MrsNessa91: I've got the Burt chapter in the works**

**Shamrock1100: The future/epilogue will come when I finish the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale63: "I vote for the boys to fall asleep watching something (maybe something Blaine chose that they'd accept but that wouldn't necessarily keep them awake... I suggest Dr Who). Giving Kurt and Blaine the opportunity together to see them both snuggled side by side on the couch out cold, and they could sneak off to the kitchen for a coffee date."

"Evan Michael Anderson, don't you dare grab those with your fingers."

The boy's hand froze above the tub of chocolate chips.

Blaine put his hands on his hips. "I saw you lick the frosting off your fingers just a second ago. Besides, you know we use spoons when we're sharing ingredients."

"Sorry, Daddy." Evan reached for the spoon and scooped a few chips up and sprinkled them onto his cookie.

Kurt, meanwhile, was swirling his green frosting around his cookie. His tongue was sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated. He'd somehow gotten a dollop of frosting on the tip of his nose and it was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen.

The two boys rocketed through their cookies quickly. "Daddy, can we eat our cookies while we watch TV?"

The last time Evan had eaten in the living room, he'd tipped his plate and spilled food all down the arm of the chair. "Only if you put it on a plate and keep the food over the coffee table. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked as he watched the two boys carrying their cookies to the living room.

"He was eating cheese and crackers and he hit the edge of the bowl and flung cheese all over the chair and the floor. It was shredded cheese… don't ask. He tried to pick it up and ended up shoving it further into the carpet. It took days to get it all out." Blaine sighed. "I can't even imagine what it'll take to get blue frosting out of the carpeting if he drops his cookie."

"I'm sure he'll be careful." Kurt added a few chocolate chips onto his cookie so that it was turned into a smiley face. "What do you think?" He held up the cookie, laughing when the chips started to slide in the excess frosting.

"Besides the fact that it now looks like a Picasso, I think it's adorable. I was thinking about starting up a pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"I would  _love_  a cup." Kurt used the small nozzle on his frosting to write a calligraphied K.H. on the edge of the cookie. "What? I always sign my work," Kurt explained with a grin.

Kurt really was the most adorable person Blaine had ever met, but he held his tongue before he embarrassed himself by admitting that out loud. As he pulled out the tub of coffee grounds and a new filter, he let his mind wander. He couldn't believe how the day had gone.

When he'd gotten up in the morning, he'd only planned on calling Kurt and setting up a date. Now, he'd not only shared a dinner with Kurt, but he'd finally kissed him and it was better than he'd imagined. Two years ago, Kurt had been bubbly and energetic and he had brought Blaine out of his shell. He'd fallen fast and hard for him and had been devastated to walk away from him. Now, Kurt was even more bright and witty and Blaine struggled to find a fault with him. The feelings from before had come back in a flash and they'd gotten bigger as time went on. Blaine didn't think he'd ever be able to let him go again.

He could tell that Evan liked Kurt, if his begging to have Kurt over for dinner and the hundreds of questions about him were any indication. It had taken seconds to identify the look of awe on Evan's face and to know that the boy was smitten with Kurt, almost as much as Blaine was. It would kill Evan just as much as it would kill Blaine if Kurt walked out of their lives.

Blaine was pulled from his musings by the feeling of being watched. He turned around to spot Kurt leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. When they met each other's gaze, Kurt smiled and sauntered into the room and curved his arms around Blaine's waist when he was in front of him.

"Did you eat one of my cookies?" Blaine asked, spotting a red streak on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I don't know, did I?" Kurt asked with a coy smile. "I think you should investigate."

Blaine felt the corner of his lips turn up. He pushed himself up onto his tip toes and kissed Kurt softly, trailing his tongue along Kurt's lips before sliding it into his mouth. He caught traces of sugary sweetness and felt his stomach coil with heat.

He felt Kurt slip his hands under the band of his pants and he was pulled forwards into Kurt's body, their knees knocking between them. Kurt pulled away after a few moments. "So, what's the verdict?"

Blaine swiped his thumb over the small fleck of frosting still on Kurt's mouth and showed it to Kurt. "I think it's quite obvious whose cookie you ate." Blaine sucked the frosting off his thumb, smirking when he saw how Kurt's eyes zeroed in on his lips. "I have made a point of teaching Evan not to take what isn't his. You're a bad influence. I should tell him that you stole my cookie."

"Stole what cookie? There's no evidence that I ate anything I shouldn't have," Kurt said, shooting him an innocent look. "Besides, who would he believe: his mean old Daddy or the awesome Mr. Kurt with the giant brother?"

"You're wicked," Blaine said, laughing and shaking his head. "I think you're going to keep things interesting. Now, I'd better go check on the boys and make sure they're not making a mess."

Kurt pulled his hands out of the back of Blaine's pants and took a few steps away.

When Blaine peeked into the living room, he felt his heart warm at the sight. Evan and Tommy were curled up into each other on the couch, a blanket wrapped around their legs and an infomercial playing on the TV. Evan was sound asleep, a few cookie crumbs still on his lips which were slackened with a snore and Tommy was nestled into Evan's chest.

Kurt peeked over Blaine's shoulder at them. "Well, that's just precious." He turned to face Blaine. "He's so lucky, to be living in a time like this, where his only care in the world is what toppings to put on his dessert."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was his age, I was hiding who I was. I was ashamed of what I was feeling and I hated that I had no choice in it all. It took me years before I felt comfortable coming out to my Dad."

"How did he take it?"

Kurt smiled. "He said he'd known since I was three; he said that life was going to be tough for me, but that he'd be right there every step of the way. What about you?"

Blaine's lip curled with disgust. "I told my parents when I was twelve. They didn't even respond. They just nodded and changed the subject. They were never the most warm people, but everything between us became much more stilted and cold after they knew. It was an unspoken agreement that I wouldn't bring it up again and that I could never have boys over. When we brought Evan home from the hospital, they told me I was never to tell him about me." Blaine looked down at the boy. "He's a smart little bugger, so he figured it out on his own."

"Do you talk to them anymore?"

Blaine shook his head. "I think I told you before that they were never really around. They only used the house to sleep in when they were in town, otherwise they were out networking. The last real conversation we had was about them filling out the paperwork to make me Evan's legal guardian. I always hope they call to check in on us, but they never do."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, tears pooling in his eyes. "You are both the most amazing people who deserve nothing but the best in life."

Blaine shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm used to it. Evan and I are all we need to get by."

"Still…" Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "You are special, Blaine, and you are loved by the most amazing little boy."

Blaine blinked back the tears that appeared in his eyes and he curled himself tighter into Kurt's arms. He never received praise and love like this from anyone before Kurt. He was always pushed aside or taken for granted or forgotten. Kurt made him feel like he had a purpose. Kurt made him feel loved.

He felt Kurt press a kiss to his temple. They stayed in each other's arms until the coffee maker beeped. Blaine pulled the cups from the cupboard and prepared their coffee. Kurt stayed close to him, a hand brushing against his and a soft smile on his face.

"Did you want to talk a bit about what happened two years ago?" Blaine asked, stirring in a dash of cinnamon to his coffee.

"If you're okay, I did have some questions. I don't want to pry if you're not ready."

"That's sweet, but I think I'll be okay." Blaine sat himself down at the table and Kurt joined him on the seat next to him. "Why don't I start from the beginning?"

* * *

**So the cheese story is from real life. I wanted to eat crackers and cheese but I only had shredded cheese, so I used that on my crackers. I wasn't paying attention and hit the edge of the bowl with my hand and sent the cheese flying everywhere. It was hell to clean up, let me tell you.**

**So, a little drama, but I'm hoping for more fluff in the next few chapters.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated and I love prompts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for the long break between chapters. Started a new job with crazy hours and a lack of time to write, so I am struggling to find time to sit down and devote to this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.
> 
> PS I've broken 50 pages with this story and 20,000 words :) I'm excited. Onto the prompt:
> 
> quidditchgleek : "Perhaps 'Evan's Wish' for a new title? It's how the story starts, with Evan's Christmas wish, but it kind of ties in the second part too, since that's when the kiss happens. Or 'Blaine the Big Fat Chicken Butt' could work too. Spoiler free version of the previous suggestion, but definitely unique, haha."

 

Blaine spent the next hour telling Kurt about Cooper and Evan and his parents. Kurt would ask questions every so often, but he spent the majority of the time listening and taking it all in.

"So, he's legally my ward, but it's just easier to treat him like a son, even if I was only 11 when he was born."

Kurt shook his head, a look of awe on his face. "If I wasn't already completely dumbfounded by what I thought I knew about you and Evan, this just blew me away. Blaine, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't know how you do what you do. School, a job, a kid… you are a hero."

Blaine dropped his gaze to the table and fiddled with the salt shaker. "I don't know about that."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands in his own. "Don't downplay it. You're a real hero, Blaine. You gave Evan the love he needed, the loving family that he deserved, and you haven't given up on your dreams."

Blaine's smile was bright. He squeezed Kurt's hands. "No one… you're the first person to say that when I tell them the story. Most people look at me with pity, as if my life has been ruined. The worst is when they say that Evan deserves better than me." Blaine's face fell.

"Well, they're wrong. You're the best thing to happen to Evan and don't you dare believe any differently."

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine breathed, meeting Kurt's eyes which sparkled with something he couldn't define. "I'm falli-"

"Daddy?" Evan rubbed his eyes with his hand and shuffled into the room. "Can Tommy sleepover? He can wear my old PJs."

"We'll need to ask his parents first. If they say it's okay, then he can stay."

Evan beamed, hugging Blaine tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

Blaine met Kurt's eyes over Evan's head. "I love you too, Evan." Blaine quickly pulled up Tommy's parents' number on his phone. After ringing twice, his mother picked up. "Hi, Mrs. Priest."

"Blaine, I've told you time and again to call me Sally."

"Right. Sorry, Sally. The boys were wondering if it'd be okay for Tommy to spend the night."

"That should be fine. Do you need me to bring over his clothes?"

"We have some he could borrow. Is there a time you'll need him home tomorrow?"

"He has a piano lesson at ten, so maybe 9:30?"

"I can do that. Thank you, Sally, I know Evan will be so excited. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Take care, Blaine."

Evan stood with bated breath at his side, eyes alight with eagerness and hope. "What did she say?"

"She said that was fine as long as we got him home in time for his lesson."

Evan whooped and hopped up and down. "Tommy, we get to have a sleepover, isn't that so cool?!"

Tommy screeched from inside the living room and came rushing into the kitchen. "Awesome!"

Blaine looked at both boys. "You know the rules, Evan. You stay in your room and Tommy will be on the pull out in the living room."

"Aww, man! Can't he stay in my room with me?"

"Nope."

Evan pouted. "But everyone else in my class gets to stay in the same room as their friends."

"But he's not just your friend. Boyfriends don't get to sleep in the same room."

Evan huffed and stormed off to his room. Tommy stood nervously looking back and forth from where Blaine was sitting to where Evan had walked off before he followed Evan to his room.

Blaine turned to Kurt and chuckled. "Oh, how quickly I go from loved to hated."

"Kids are so fickle." Kurt smiled. "I had better head off, myself. I have a photo shoot at Vogue that I'm supposed to be helping with early tomorrow morning."

"That sounds amazing."

"If you're not doing anything, you should stop by. Isabelle always said I could invite a friend along if I wanted."

"Yeah?" Blaine's eyes lit up. "I actually have the day off tomorrow. I'll have to see if someone can watch Evan, but that shouldn't be an issue."

"Great. I'll call you when I know what time would be best and we can plan from there. Maybe you could stick around for lunch after? I have a salad I've been dying to try out, but it makes way more than I can eat on my own."

Blaine felt his face break out into a smile. Kurt was doing his best to take into consideration Blaine's financial difficulties without pointing them out directly. "It's a date."

Blaine walked Kurt to the door, smiling when Kurt pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I had a lovely time."

"Me too," Blaine was quick to agree. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine once more before pulling on his shoes and leaving. Blaine waited a few moments before he let out a delighted squeal and bounced on his toes.

Blaine's phone was barraged with a handful of texts from Kurt moments later, each one making him smile even brighter.

' _so I may or may not have just squealed like a teenage girl'_

' _your neighbors are surprisingly caring'_

' _one of them peeked out and asked if I was being murdered'_

Blaine dialed Kurt's number and it only rang once before it was picked up _._ "So my neighbors are keeping an eye on you?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

Kurt hummed his confirmation. "I was touched but then slightly scared - no one should be that calm when asking someone if they're being murdered."

Blaine laughed."Was it Mrs. Carbone in apartment 6 by any chance?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She's watches every single crime show known to man. She always asks me to print out the obituaries from the local newspaper for her every week and then reads them to me as she bakes cookies for me to take home to Evan. She's… sweet, but eccentric."

"This sounds like the set up to a TV show. Sweet old lady obsessed with murders decides reading about them isn't enough and decides to do it herself. If anything happens in your area, she's my first suspect."

"Wow, Kurt, thanks," Blaine said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now I'm sufficiently worried."

"It's always the quiet ones. I'm just trying to warn you, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile in his voice.

They both trailed off into silence. "So, umm," Blaine started, "if you'd like, I could keep you company while you walk home."

"That might be nice. You could sing to me… if you wanted. It's just… you're the first person who ever serenaded me. I really enjoyed singing together when we went ice skating. You have a lovely voice."

Blaine felt his heart swell. "Sure. Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

Blaine closed his eyes and pictured Kurt, the way he'd looked when they'd first met and the way that he'd made Blaine feel on their first date. The chords of a familiar song filled his brain and he started to sing.

" _I know that we are not the weight of all our memories.  
I believe in the things that I am afraid to say._

 _I believe in the lost possibilities you can't see._  
And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be.  
I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling.  
I believe that you fell so you can land next to me.

 _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday._  
And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way.  
I wish that you could see your scars turned into beauty.  
I believe that today it's okay to be not okay.

 _Cause I have been where you are before,_  
And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,  
And I have died so many times but I am still alive.

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning."_

As the song drifted to a close, he heard a hiccup on the other side of the line. "Kurt?"

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whined, sniffling. "That was… you're breathtaking. I have never been more moved by a song in my entire life. You're… I can't do this over the phone. I'll be back at your house in a few minutes." The phone call ended and Blaine looked down at his phone in confusion.

Had Blaine done something wrong? Kurt seemed to be receptive to the song, but he ended the call rather abruptly. Blaine didn't have long to wonder; not even three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. When he opened in, a flustered Kurt stood in front of him. He flung himself at Blaine and smashed their lips together. "I love you," a breathless Kurt breathed against his lips.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the hiatus between the last chapter and this.**

**Thank you so much to all the readers, followers, and favorites. I appreciate every one. I love you all to pieces. I hope to be better with uploading, but I can't guarantee until my work schedule is less up in the air.**

**Let me know what you think of the story.**

**PS The song Blaine sang is "I Believe" by Christina Perri.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonofLuffy: " I think at some point, Kurt should show Blaine Vogue, with Isabelle's permission of course and she has to meet him. :p XD"
> 
> So I won't be doing this prompt THIS chapter, but since I received a few prompts for this type of thing, I'll include yours here and include another similar prompt in the next chapter when I actually write it.
> 
> So, I've been spending a majority of my time FINALLY playing Dragon Age II (it took me this long to get the PS3 so that I could play it) and watching all of Brooklyn Nine-Nine which is fabulous.
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait between chapters. Work is still throwing off my mojo, so I have a hard time finding time to sit down and focus on the story. There's still a few more chapters left, so please stick with me!

 " _I love you_."

Blaine made a noise of surprise against Kurt's lips. He wanted to pull away and question whether he'd heard him right, maybe return the words as well, but Kurt was kissing him quite thoroughly, his tongue curling so completely around Blaine's that he wasn't certain he'd ever get it back.

Blaine felt himself be pushed back into the living room and he fell backwards over the arm of the couch with a ' _oop'_  of surprise as he ended up flat on his back, Kurt over top of him. The sudden change from vertical to horizontal didn't seem to faze Kurt, because he simply continued kissing Blaine as if his life depended on it.

After what could have been an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Kurt pulled away, a giddy smile on his face, a clump of hair falling over his forehead and obscuring one of his eyes.

"Did you really say that you love me?" Blaine asked, still slightly stunned at the occurrences. "Because if you didn't, I'm going to make a huge fool of myself by saying that I love you, too."

Kurt's smile stretched from ear to ear and he giggled brightly. He cupped Blaine's cheeks in his hands. "I love you, you adorable goof… you and your son."

"Okay. That's… that's great," Blaine said, still slightly dumbfounded. Blaine sat up and Kurt followed suit. "It's not weird that we've only really gone on two dates?"

"If it is, who cares? We're both happy, right?"

"Blissfully," Blaine admitted.

"Then, we should focus on  _that_  fact. Besides, my Dad said he loved my mom the moment he met her, and he's the smartest man I know."

"I'll take his word for it," Blaine said, leaning up to kiss Kurt once more. Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the couch and settled himself between his legs. Blaine was quickly coming to love kissing Kurt. It was right up there with performing and seeing Evan smile.

When Kurt pulled away a moment later, Blaine let out an undignified whine. Kurt snickered, whispering, "I really do have to go." He curled his fingers into Blaine's shirt and rested their foreheads together. Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth and pulled him closer, seemingly content to stay right where he was. When Kurt made no move to leave, Blaine raised his eyebrow at him. "I don't think I can unless you tell me to."

"What if I don't want you to go?" Blaine asked, flushing as he heard what he'd admitted. He felt a bashful smile rise to his face. He was trying for coy, but he doubted it came off that way.

Kurt propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at him. "Why, Mr. Anderson, are you asking me to spend the night?" Kurt leaned down and started pressing kisses up and down Blaine's neck. "And here I thought you were a gentleman."

Blaine snorted. "Did you see the state of this place? A gentleman would,  _oh,_  take one look and run away screaming." He curled his fingers into Kurt's shirt, trying desperately not to rut up against where Kurt's leg was pressed against him. Kurt's hands slid underneath Blaine's body and up under his shirt. He put his hands behind Kurt's head and pulled him into another kiss. He smiled when he felt Kurt's body sag into his. When Blaine's lips started to tingle, he finally broke their kiss.

"It's getting late," Kurt said with a smile, panting heavily as a drop of sweat trailed down his cheek and along his neck. "If I'm going to stay, we should probably move this to the bedroom."

Blaine spluttered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Oh, god, Kurt, I- when I asked you to stay I didn't mean-"

Kurt giggled. When Blaine shot him a hurt expression, he hastened to explain, "Sorry, Blaine. You looked like you were about to have a heart attack." Kurt bit his lip and looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean that the way it came out. I meant we should go to sleep, not that we should have sex."

"I was worried that I made it sound like that was the reason I was asking you to stay."

"You don't need to worry. I wasn't thinking that at all." Kurt stroked a finger along the collar of Blaine's shirt. "I'm not saying I  _never_ want to, just that I'm not ready right now. I've… I'm not…" Kurt flushed. "I have before, but it was never special. I want it to be special with you. I don't want to rush into this."

Blaine smiled fondly at him. "I get that. Not that I've actually… you know…" Blaine dropped his gaze and fiddled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. "But, special?… With you, it has to be."

Kurt's smile stretched across his face. "God, you're the sweetest man I've ever met." Kurt stood up and held out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed a spare set of sweats for Kurt to sleep in, showing him to the bathroom so that he could change. Blaine checked on Evan, happy to see that he was sound asleep. Peeking in on Tommy, he shook his head. The boy had ignored the pillow and blanket that Blaine had provided, curled up in a tiny ball in the corner of the couch. He turned Tommy so that he was lying fully on the couch, placed a blanket over the boy, and slipped a pillow under his head.

When Blaine returned to his room, Kurt was just exiting the bathroom. Blaine paused, enjoying the sight of Kurt in his clothes, especially given the fact that Blaine was noticeably smaller, so there were a strip of pale skin between the shirt and the pants, and the fabric was stretched tightly across Kurt's chest.

Blaine shook his head and made his way into the bathroom and hurriedly took a shower, rinsing out the gel from his hair as best as he could and changing into his own sweats. When he came back to his bedroom, he spotted Kurt who was perusing the pictures on his wall. "Sorry," Kurt said with a small smile. "I was curious."

"It's okay," Blaine replied, putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. He strolled over to Kurt and pointed at the closest one. "That's Cooper." The picture was from the set of Cooper's first commercial. Blaine was holding a 10-month old Evan while Cooper hammed it up for the camera. "Evan wasn't even a year old."

"You can already tell how much he adored you," Kurt commented, pointing at Evan. "He can't take his eyes off you."

Blaine felt a surge of pride fill his belly.

"Evan really takes after Cooper," Kurt said, peering at it. "Except for the hair."

"I always hated that Coop got Dad's hair. Mom's curls are the bane of my existence," Blaine grumbled, picking at a curl that had fallen over his forehead. "If it weren't completely gross to sleep in gel, I would have left it in."

Kurt smiled. "I'm not going to comment on how it's already unhealthy the amount of gel you use."

"Except you just did," Blaine responded.

"True… Still, you look nice like this." Kurt carded his fingers through the hair. "You should let me try out some products on your hair. I think we could find something light that would still tame it."

"Sounds fun."

"That didn't sound sarcastic at all."

Blaine walked to the closet and grabbed another pillow, taking it to the bed and pulling back the covers on the bed, choosing to ignore him. "The bed's a bit small, but I think we should both fit."

He waited for Kurt to get in before he joined him, pulling the covers up to his chest and staring at the ceiling, feeling suddenly nervous. This was the first time he had another boy in his bed that wasn't a relative and it was freaking him out. What if he snored, or drooled, or kicked in his sleep? Kurt would think he was disgusting and leave before Blaine woke up. He'd find a note telling him 'thanks but no thanks' and Blaine would be alone forever.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt's concerned voice pulled Blaine from his thoughts.

He twisted his body around so that he was facing Kurt. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're sweating and you were breathing so hard that I thought you were hyperventilating. I don't have to stay, if it's getting you upset."

"Don't leave," Blaine pleaded, reaching out and gripping his hand. "I'm not upset. I was just freaking out a little about the fact that you're here and I have no idea what kind of sleeper I am."

Kurt looked confused. "Kind of sleeper?"

"I've never shared a bed before, so I have no idea what happens when I sleep. Okay, that sounds weird and wrong. I just meant, I could be an obnoxious snorer or I could drool all over you and I don't want to send you packing."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, Blaine, you have nothing to worry about. I shared a room with my step-brother for three years and if I could handle his disgustingly smelly feet and bulldozer snore, I can handle anything."

"I don't want to mess this up."

Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Sweetheart, you worry too much. We're all human. If either of us have anything to worry about, it should be me. I have this unfortunate habit of sleep walking whenever I'm really stressed. I've done so many weird things while sleep walking that I'm surprised I haven't seriously injured myself."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, feeling the nerves leave him as Kurt's story stole his attention.

"I once rehemmed every single pair of pants that I owned. Another night I cooked and ate a three course meal. The night of my NYADA audition, I designed an entire Fall line for both men and women."

Blaine snorted, hiding his face in a pillow at Kurt's indignant expression.

"Here I am confessing this very personal secret and you laugh at me." Kurt's tone was belied by the hint of laughter on his face.

"Sorry, but that's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well, see if I ever tell you anything ever again. I hope you do drool so that I can make fun of you, too."

"I love you," Blaine said, unable to hold it back.

Kurt kissed him softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. "I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to write the Vogue chapter but then this filler happened. Hope you still enjoy it!

 

When Kurt woke up, it took him a few minutes to register that the ceiling above him was not one that he recognized. As he started to take in his surroundings, he realized he wasn't alone in the bed he was resting in. There was an arm that was snaked inside his shirt, the palm resting against his stomach and there was also a leg over top of his own. A warm breath was ghosting against his neck and his ear was being tickled by a mop of hair.

_Blaine_.

Kurt felt a smile spread across his face and he turned to face the man, extricating his hand from his shirt. Blaine's forehead scrunched up and he whined softly, fisting his hand in Kurt's shirt and pulling him closer. Kurt glanced at the alarm clock behind Blaine's head and frowned. If he didn't get out of bed in the next few minutes, he'd be late for the photo shoot.

Kurt shook Blaine lightly. "Blaine. Blaine, you need to wake up."

"Wazzuh?" Blaine grumbled, blinking his eyes open blearily. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled at the terribly confused expression on Blaine's face. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mmm, morning," Blaine slurred back, leaning towards Kurt and kissing him sloppily. "Wh-where're you going?" he asked sadly when Kurt stopped kissing him.

Kurt giggled. "I have to leave for work, Blaine. I'll text you when it's okay to come over, okay?"

Blaine nodded, yawning hugely and gripping Kurt's shirt tighter in his hands. "One more kiss?" he asked, sounded suddenly shy and very young.

"I'll never say no to a kiss." He leaned down and pressed their lips together, pulling away when Blaine attempted to deepen it. "As much as it pains me, I do have to leave. I need to go back home to shower and change and then make it work within the hour."

"Can I make you some breakfast?" Blaine asked, scratching his fingers through his hair and grimacing when he felt how crazy it was.

"No time, but thank you." Kurt grabbed his clothes from where he'd left them on Blaine's dresser and walked over to the bathroom. He did the best he could to tame his hair and to make his clothes look the least "walk of shame" as he could.

As he exited the bathroom, he heard Evan's voice from the hallway. "Daddy? Did you and Mr. Kurt have a sleepover, too?" to which Blaine squeaked in horror.

"Not- no, we didn't… that's wasn't… please don't tell anyone about this."

Kurt stepped out into the hallway and shot Blaine a reassuring smile. "It was too late for me to drive home, so your Daddy offered to let me stay the night."

"You said Tommy and I couldn't sleep in the same room, so how come you did?"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror and Kurt felt the color drain from his face. "We didn't… what I mean to say is… Evan, Kurt and I are grown-ups, so our rules are different than yours."

"My brother said sleepovers with his girlfriend are fun," Tommy piped up from Evan's side. "He said they do stuff that he's not allowed to tell me about. I walked by his room once and there were weird sounds. I think they were telling ghost stories."

Kurt bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Ghost stories? Cool! What kind of stuff did  _you_  do on your sleepover, Daddy?" Evan asked, clearly interested in Blaine's response.

Blaine looked horrified and he shot Kurt a desperate look.

"It was late, so we went to sleep," Kurt answered for him.

"That's so boring. I think you should do something more fun the next time you sleep over, Mr. Kurt."

Kurt's body shook with barely restrained laughter which was only exacerbated by the 'kill me now' expression on Blaine's face. "Enough about sleep overs. Why don't you and Tommy get changed while I say goodbye to Mr. Kurt."

The boys traipsed off to Evan's room while Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Well, that was sufficiently embarrassing."

"Oh my god, Kurt, you don't even know. He's going to blab to someone at his school about the fun sleepover I had with you and everyone's going to think I'm a horrible parent. There are already several families who have told me how horrible it is that I've corrupted Evan and made him gay. This will only make things worse."

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Blaine, you are a wonderful parent. We didn't do anything wrong last night. Don't let what other people say or think get you down. You're doing a terrific job raising Evan."

"I love you so much," Blaine said, tears pooling in his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think I'm the lucky one." Kurt groaned when his phone started bleeping. "Shit, I have to run. Everything's going to be okay, Blaine. If anyone gives you any hassle, call me. I don't want you having to deal with this alone." Kurt kissed him one more time and then reluctantly left Blaine's embrace.

Kurt deposited the pajamas he'd worn into Blaine's hamper, grabbing a banana from the basket near the door. As he walked down the hallway, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian said. "How come you aren't answering your door?"

"Huh?" Kurt hit the down button for the elevator.

"I've been buzzing the bell for the last minute – let me up. I left my notebook on your coffee table."

"I'm not-" Kurt paused when the elevator dinged. He entered it and pressed the button for the ground floor. "I'm not home right now."

"You're not home? Why…oh." He could hear Sebastian smirk. "Have fun last night?"

Kurt could feel his face flush. "Not that it's any of your business, but that is not at all what happened."

"Mmhmm, I totally believe you. This guy makes you cancel our weekly tutoring session at the last second and you end up spending the night at his place? I'm  _sure_  you spent the whole night talking."

"You're not cute enough to pull off that sass," Kurt said with a laugh, exiting the elevator.

"My boyfriend would disagree. Well, since you're currently doing the walk of shame, I guess I'll stop by for my notebook at our next session… unless you're going to cancel for more 'talking'." Sebastian snickered.

"Shut up. Just stop by tonight and we'll make up for last night's canceled one."

"Unless you get a booty call," Sebastian countered.

"You know that's no less lewd when you call it that. And, once again, nothing happened."

"Well, why not? You've nabbed a hot, single dad who still likes you after you spent a few years apart? I'd tap that."

"That's why you and I are so different. I don't see guys as a hot piece of ass like you do."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Don't deny it, Sebastian."

"Fine. So, I'll be over at seven?"

"See you then." Kurt shook his head and hung up the phone. Sebastian was one of the most… forward men that Kurt had ever met. He could remember clearly the day they'd first met, when Sebastian had looked him up and down and asked if he wanted to join him in bed. Kurt had laughed loud enough that the circle of people around them all turned to see what was going on and Sebastian had looked furious.

"Sorry, but I don't go for egotistical meerkats."

Sebastian had spluttered and, unable to think of a sufficient comeback, muttered an angry, "Whatever, Ice Princess."

A month later, they ended up sitting next to each other in Theater Studies and bonded, judging everyone else. Kurt liked to think he was an upstanding gentleman, but there was something highly enjoyable about discussing just how horrible some of their classmate's clothes were and betting on who was sleeping with who.

When he needed a tutor for Music Theory, Kurt offered and they'd been practically inseparable. He'd introduced Sebastian to the other student he was tutoring, Adam, and the rest was history.

As Kurt pulled into his parking spot at his house, his phone buzzed once more. He opened the incoming text from Blaine.

' _so evan may or may not have just made fun of me'_

' _what 4?'_ Kurt texted back, smiling down at his phone. It was amazing how quickly Blaine could perk him up.

' _i may or may not have been hugging ur pillow'_

Kurt snickered.

' _in my defense, im cuddly when im tired & u smell really good' _which was followed immediately with ' _that's way creepier than i meant it'_

' _ur adorable. I'll text u when its okay for u to come over'_

' _ok. love u'_

' _love u 2'_

* * *

**I stumbled upon a Sebastian/Kurt friendship and oddly enough I enjoy it. They have a blast judging people.**

**I also really like the idea that Evan walked in on Blaine all cuddled into Kurt's pillow all kicky-feety after the successful date :)**

**Reviews are mighty helpful. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but with my work schedule, I can't guarantee.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was up quicker than I thought it would be, but it still feels like I'm making you guys wait too long. Work is being REALLY stupid and I barely have time to write. It doesn't help that Glee's recent filming has brought CRAZY spoilers to the fandom and we're all flailing over them, so I'm devoting a lot of Wtime to Tumblr, and of course ALL my TV shows are back on so I'm having to watch them all.
> 
> fostine foli: "why don't you make evan go with blaine to visit kurt's work...i am sure isabelle wil loved him...XDD"

Now, remember, you need to be extra quiet, Evan," Kurt whispered, squatting down so that he was eye level with the boy.

Evan mimed zipping his lips closed.

"Thanks again for letting him come with," Blaine said with a huge smile. "He's been talking about it all morning."

Kurt returned Blaine's smile. "I told my boss what a good kid he is and she said it shouldn't be a problem."

"Wow," Evan said, voice full of awe. "There are a lot of naked people here."

"What?" Blaine asked in horror, searching to see what he was looking at. There was a group of models in various states of undress milling around the main set. While none of them were naked, they were mostly in tiny pieces of lingerie that Blaine was not comfortable having Evan ogle. "Yes, they are. How about you and I go see if they have some water bottles here? I'm suddenly quite parched."

"Craft services is over on the other side of the lot," Kurt said, pointing over to the corner where a few crewmen were milling around. "I'll come get you when they're a little more clothed," he added with a grin.

"Thank you," Blaine responded, putting a hand on Evan's back and steering him away from the models.

"Why were they all naked, Daddy?" Evan asked, looking up at him and blinking against the harsh rays of the sun. "Is it part of their job?"

"They weren't naked, Evan. They were all wearing clothes… just a lot less than you normally do in public." Blaine tried to think of what would be the best answer. "They wear a lot of different clothes in these photo shoots, so they have to change a bunch of times."

"Duh," Evan said, rolling his eyes. "I  _nine_  Daddy; I'm not stupid. Why were they naked  _outside_?"

"Oh… that's actually a good question. Maybe you should ask Kurt about that." Blaine grabbed Evan a bottle of water and then a second for himself. He waited until Evan had popped the cap and taken a few sips before opening his own.

Evan spotted a little girl sitting near the snack table. "Hey, Daddy? Can I go over there?"

"Sure. Stay where I can see you, though."

Evan skipped over to the girl and they seemed to strike up a quick conversation. Evan's face was bright and his hands fluttered around his face as he talked to her. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," a deep voice drawled from Blaine's side.

"Hello," Blaine tentatively returned, turning to face the man who had spoken. The man was tall, enough so that he towered at least a foot over Blaine, his eyes glowing with a lecherous light. "Can I help you with something?" Blaine asked when the man simply looked him up and down.

"What say you and I go somewhere private so that we can get to know each other better?" The man's hand settled onto the swell of Blaine's left ass cheek and squeezed once.

Blaine frowned, thankful that Evan seemed to be occupied with his friend. "Firstly, I'm here with my son, so I don't feel like what you're saying is appropriate."

"And secondly," Kurt's voice called out from behind Blaine. "He's dating someone who has an in with the shoot manager, so you might want to rethink where you just placed your hand." Kurt sidled up to Blaine and placed a possessive arm around his waist.

The man ripped his hand off of Blaine's ass. "Shit. You won't tell her-"

"That you were sexually harassing him? Yes, I will. You can't just go around propositioning and groping people without their permission."

"Come on, man, this is my only income. If I lose this job, I don't know what I'll do."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You should have thought about that before you touched my boyfriend." His eyes glowed with a furious fire and Blaine couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on by the sight. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go grab Evan and check out the shoot."

Blaine let Kurt grab his hand and drag him over to the other side of craft services, keeping an eye on Evan while he participated in what looked like a model-off with the little girl. Blaine was amused to see the exaggerate ankle crossed over ankle walk that Evan was doing as he strutted down an imaginary runway. "You aren't really going to get him fired, are you?"

Kurt frowned. "He has to learn that he can't touch what isn't his," he said, his voice tinged with anger. He frowned. "I'm not normally this… possessive, but I got so _mad_  when I saw him grab you. I'm sorry if that's… too much."

Blaine shook his head. "It's sort of hot," he admitted shyly. "But really, Kurt, I don't want him to lose his job. He's a jerk, but he doesn't deserve to be fired. Truthfully, I think you terrified him enough that he won't be looking at anyone for a long time."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. That'll be his last warning, though."

Blaine smiled. "On to happier topics: you called me your boyfriend."

Kurt's mouth spread into a grin as well. "I did. We never talked about it, but I assumed it was true if we already said we love each other. Was I wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "You're right. It's really nice to hear it, especially since I've never really been someone's boyfriend before."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, you're doing fabulously at it."

They grinned dopily at each other, only breaking their gaze when Evan stepped between them, asking "Can Ellie and I go watch them take pictures or are they all still naked?"

Ellie, the little girl whom Evan had been catwalking with, covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "You're so silly, Evan." She swung their clasped hands back and forth.

"I'm sure they're all… sufficiently dressed," Kurt said, biting his lip as if to hide his smile.

Together with Evan and his newest little friend Ellie, they ventured to the other area of lot, close enough so that they could see the pictures that were being taken, but far enough away that they could speak without bothering them.

Blaine watched with interest as Ellie squeezed Evan's hand, smiling shyly up at him. "Evan?"

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"You're really funny. You're really cute, too. Would… would you be my boyfriend?"

Evan blushed to the tips of his ears. "I wish I could, Ellie, but I already am somebody's boyfriend."

"Oh," Ellie said and her face fell.

Evan turned to face her fully. "If I wasn't, I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah?"

Evan nodded. "You're the only person I know who likes America's Next Top Model as much as me and…" Evan trailed off and he dropped his eyes to his feet. "You're, like, the prettiest girl I've ever met, so… yeah." Evan looked back up at her. "My real Daddy, Coop, he used to have lots of girlfriends at the same time and it made them so sad." Evan grimaced. "I don't want to do that."

Cooper had been a lot of things in life, the biggest of those a selfish womanizer who was a disappointment to everyone who cared for him. Blaine had always had a vain hope that Cooper would grow up and he could be a part of his and Evan's life, but he knew now that it was never going to happen. Cooper did not have the capacity to love anyone but himself and Blaine wasn't going to subject Evan to him. Evan deserved better.

Now, Kurt… he was someone Blaine was proud to include in their lives. Kurt was compassionate and loving and always thought of others before himself. Blaine had fallen for him hard and fast and he couldn't be happier that Evan seemed to like him too. He'd never try to bring Kurt into their little family if Evan didn't like him.

"You must really like her, then," Ellie said, pulling Blaine from his thoughts.

"Him," Evan responded with a bright smile.

"Him," Ellie corrected, looking not at all surprised at the revelation. "Like your Daddies?" She nodded towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Mmhmm," Evan said, nodding his head.

"That's so cool."

Blaine was pleasantly surprised at how unaffected Ellie was at the fact that there was an abundance of gay people around her, but also completely at a loss because he and Kurt had been referred to as "daddies" and Evan hadn't done a thing to correct her.

Just then, one of the models asked for a break and sashayed over to where they were standing.

"Hi there, Ellie Belle."

"Hi, Momma. You look really pretty today," Ellie replied, smiling up at her. "I made a new best friend today." She indicated Evan who was standing at her side with a shy smile on his face. "He was going to be my boyfriend, but he already has one."

Evan's cheeks pinkened with a blush.

Ellie's mom smiled at him. "Hello, Evan. Thank you for keeping Ellie company."

"You're welcome," Evan whispered, blinking up at her with a small grin. "You're very pretty. I like your dress."

"Thank you," she responded, chuckling lightly. "Kurt, I'm having an issue with the hem. Do you think you could take a look it for me?"

"Sure," Kurt responded, reaching down into the pack hanging from his belt and pulling out a needle and thread. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt made quick work with the dress and resewed the bottom so that the line was straight. "That should hold for the rest of the shoot."

"You're the best," she responded, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and rushing back over to the set.

Kurt placed the needle carefully back into his pack. "We've got one more set up and then we're going to break for lunch. You guys are more than welcome to walk around the set if it gets boring for you."

"Boring?" Evan asked, an offended look on his face. "This is like America's Next Top Model  _in person_!" He put his hands on his hips.

Kurt held his hands up in surrender and snickered. "Okay, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself. I have to go get the next set of outfits ready." He smiled at both of them before walking over to the trailer where Blaine assumed the rest of the clothes were stored.

They spent the next hour watching the photographer urge the models into poses, Evan's face bright with excitement and his hand gripping Blaine's tightly, a running commentary with Ellie running the whole time.

* * *

**Evan's a little heart breaker and I _love_ it.**

**Let me know what you guys thought and please prompt me stuff. I have a really nice chapter coming up next, but after that, I have no idea where I want to take this story.**

**Reviews make my heart go squee.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale63: "I'd love for overworked, harried Blaine to come down with some routine bug and Evan calls Kurt (without telling Blaine). Generally not a fan of sickfic, but it would be lovely in this 'verse for someone to step up and nurture Blaine when he feels like crap, and having an extra-good Evan team with Kurt to do that would be great (and maybe show Blaine in a very clear way that Kurt is there for him in sickness and health)."

"Hello." Kurt smiled as he accepted the call from Blaine. He shoved the phone between his shoulder and ear and continued to stir the pasta sauce. He took a tentative lick of the spoon and grimaced. Too much salt… again. "I can't talk for long, sweetheart; I've got Sebastian over and-"

"Mr. Kurt?" Evan's timid voice responded.

He paused from where he'd been reaching in his fridge for another tomato and frowned. "Evan? Is everything okay?"

"Daddy's sick." Evan sniffled. "He was making me lunch and then he puked in the sink."

"Is there anyone there to-" Kurt trailed off, knowing Blaine didn't have anyone who could come to watch Evan at a moment's notice. "I'll be right over." He turned his stove off and placed the pot of sauce onto a hot pad on his counter.

"Thank you," Evan said, sounding brighter.

"Do you know if you have any soup or juice there? Does your Dad have any medicine?"

"Ummm…" He heard a few cupboards open and shut. "No. Daddy and I were supposed to go shopping last night, but he fell asleep after dinner."

"If you think you'll be okay, I'm going to stop at the store first before I get there."

"I should be- oops, he's puking again… bleh." Evan made a disgusted noise. "Come quick – I'm not cleaning his bucket out."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Okay. Call me if you need me."

He hung up and went to grab his shoes and wallet. He should be able to stop at the Walgreens down the road and be to Blaine's in thirty minutes if he rushed.

"Hey, Sebastian," Kurt called out as he struggled to pull on his boots. "I've got to go pick up a few items for Blaine and Evan. Is there any way we can reschedule?"

Sebastian sighed and set his notes down on the coffee table. "This is the third time this month, Kurt." He smiled. "This is pretty early for a booty call."

Kurt flushed. "It's not a booty call. He's sick and Evan called to ask me if I'd come help. I made some pasta and sauce – you can take it with you and surprise Adam with a home cooked meal."

Sebastian looked intrigued. "Ooh, this could score me some major brownie points." His lips twisted as he seemed to think it over. "Let me take that cheesecake that you've hidden in the back of your fridge and it's a deal."

Kurt froze. "How do you know about that?"

Sebastian shrugged, a smirk rising to his face. "I like snooping. So, do we have a deal?"

"You're intolerable." He put his hands on his hips and frowned. "It's a good thing I like you so much or I'd kick your ass."

"You're the best," Sebastian said with a wide grin, kissing Kurt on the cheek and bounding over to the fridge to gather his haul. "Adam's gonna be so impressed with this, he'll be  _begging_  to suck my cock."

Kurt felt a drop of saliva hit the back of his throat as he sucked in a breath of air too quickly, his face turning what he was sure was a remarkable shade of red. "Bas!"

"What?" he said, distractedly, as he pulled out the cheesecake.

"You can't just go around saying that stuff."

"It's true."

"Oh my god, I don't need to know what you guys get to up to in the privacy of your home." He shuddered.

Sebastian shrugged once more, setting the pie down and grabbing the pasta and sauce. "So, does that mean you'd be open to hearing about what we do  _here_  when you're not around?" he asked with a lecherous smile.

"Oh my  _god,_  Sebastian! What the hell- No! I don't want to know!"

He laughed. "It's not that bad, Kurt. We just-"

Kurt put his fingers in his ears. "La la la I'm not listening."

Sebastian snorted and continued packing up the food and dessert. "If you and Baby Daddy are ever going to get it on, you're going to have to learn to talk about it."

Kurt huffed. "Don't call my boyfriend 'Baby Daddy'. Also, you know damn well that I'm no blushing virgin. I just don't need to know details about what my two best friends do together, thank you very much."

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Just grab your food and go." He shooed Sebastian away and grabbed his keys from the bowl near the door. "Lock up when you leave?"

"Will do. Tell Blaine and the little man 'hi' from me."

Kurt nodded, opening his door and slipping out.

* * *

Kurt clutched the plastic bags tight to his body as he maneuvered around people on the sidewalk. His bags were laden with several cans of soup, two containers of juice, a few boxes of crackers, and nearly half the pharmacy. He'd grabbed a thermometer at the last second, unsure if Blaine had a functional one.

When he arrived at Blaine's home, he shifted one of the bags to his other hand. He pulled out his cell and shot off a quick text to Evan, hoping it wouldn't rouse Blaine if he was sleeping. The door to the apartment flung open and Evan threw himself at Kurt, his arms wrapping tightly around his legs.

"I'm  _so glad_  you're here, Mr Kurt!" he yelled, tucking his face into Kurt's stomach. "He tried to get up and walk to the bathroom and puked all down the wall of his room!" Evan's eyes were squinted as his face twisted with disgust.

Kurt patted Evan's head as best he could with the bags on his arm. He followed Evan into the apartment. "Why don't you put these bags on the counter for me while I go check on your Dad?"

"And clean the puke?"

"And clean the puke," Kurt confirmed.

After Kurt had successfully passed the bags off, he tiptoed through the apartment towards Blaine's bedroom. He felt his stomach gurgle unpleasantly at the sight of a dark brown stain on the wall with a puddle of… something Kurt didn't want to think about, on the floor underneath. He turned his eyes towards Blaine's bed and felt a moment of panic when he saw that it was empty. He immediately headed to the bathroom to see if that's where Blaine had wandered off to.

As he walked down the hallway, he encountered a pathetic looking Blaine. He was curled in on himself, his head resting on his knees, a low groan rumbling from him. Blaine looked small and young in a cartooned pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kurt cooed, squatting down and carding his finger through his hair.

"Kurt?" Blaine said blearily, slowly lifting his head and squinting up at him. "What're you-" his voice cut off as his skin turned a sickly shade of green and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth.

Kurt felt his heart clench painfully. "Do you want me to grab a bucket or do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" He placed his hand softly on Blaine's back and slowly rubbed up and down.

Blaine burped and grimaced, dropping his gaze from Kurt and his cheeks colored. "Bathroom," Blaine whispered, a small, grateful smile appearing on his face.

"All right, then. Up and at 'em!" Kurt threaded his arm under Blaine's and hoisted him up, grunting when Blaine's practically dead weight leaned against his shoulder. "Let me know when you feel okay enough to walk."

Blaine hesitated for a few seconds, his eyes squeezing closed as a wave of nausea likely hit him. Finally, he nodded and Kurt started their slow trek down the hallway. Blaine's weight rested heavily on him and his feet stumbled underneath them. Kurt had never been hit with how  _young_  Blaine was until this moment, when all he wanted to do was cradle him in his arms.

"I can't- _ugh_ …" Blaine groaned. "I can't believe you're here."

"Shh," Kurt reprimanded. "I'll explain everything once I'm certain you won't vomit all over me. This is a very convincing McQueen knock off, Blaine. I love you, but not that much."

Blaine laughed lightly and then groaned when it caused his stomach to gurgle. When they reached the bathroom, he helped Blaine to the toilet, lowering him until he could safely kneel next to it. Within seconds, Blaine's body contorted and he thrust his face towards the toilet's rim. Kurt cringed and turned away, begging his sympathetic stomach to keep his breakfast down.

"Oh god," Blaine rasped between retches, his body trembling and tears pooling in his eyes.

Kurt grabbed a washcloth from the hanging rack and dampened it in the sink. Once it sounded like Blaine was finished, he put his hand under Blaine's chin and wiped his face. He rinsed the cloth and used a fresh side to wipe away Blaine's tears. "Do you wanna head back to bed?"

Blaine nodded, allowing Kurt to lift him up once more and be lead back to bed. As they passed the kitchen, he spotted Evan putting the juice in the fridge.

"Thank you, Evan," Kurt called out, getting a huge smile in return. He and Blaine managed to stumble to his bed. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that Blaine had managed to avoid his bedding when he vomited this morning. He pulled Blaine's sheets back and helped him slip into bed.

Blaine settled into the bed and seemed to immediately fall asleep, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly pouted. Kurt brushed a curl off his forehead and pressed a light kiss to it.

* * *

**Sick!Blaine has quickly become favorite thing to read and right. Darren manages to play Blaine as both extremely mature and also extremely young and I love both moments. So I liked taking a very mature Blaine and making him defenseless and young. There's more to come in this bit of the story, but I figured I'd divide it into two chapters so you guys didn't have to wait nearly as long. More Sick!Blaine and Nurse!Kurt/Evan to come :)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I read each and everyone one and they make my heart burst with joy.**

**To t **he-power-of-love: I will for sure have Isabelle meet Evan because that will be a terrific moment - that should be included in the next chapter if all goes as planned****


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another long hiatus between chapters. Work is long and crazy, I have too many tv shows to keep up on, and I also had my computer get 4 viruses at once, so those are my excuses. I hope this chapter makes up for some of the wait. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I promise I'll write as quick as I can.
> 
> The-power-of-love: "I hope that there is a part two to this chapter seeing as Isabelle didn't show up and talk to Evan about his Daddy and hopefully new Daddy kurt"
> 
> Isabelle won't appear for at least another chapter, but I can at least fill half of your prompt.

 

An hour later, Kurt had cleaned up all the sick around the house and he'd sat down to lunch with Evan. He'd woken Blaine up to give him some anti-nausea medication, which Blaine had begrudgingly drank, before closing the door to the bedroom and letting him rest.

"This is the best," Evan said around bites of food.

"Glad to hear that. Would be much gladder if I didn't also have to  _see_  it," Kurt responded, eyebrow raised.

Evan huffed, swallowing before saying, "You're just as bad as Daddy, Mr. Kurt."

"Well, your Daddy's right, then. You don't have to call me 'Mr. Kurt'. You can just call me Kurt." Evan nodded, but he looked distracted. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt noticed Evan fidgeting, moving his food around the plate more than he was eating it. "Everything okay, Evan?"

The boy jumped slightly and glanced up at him, a nervous expression on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Evan didn't seem convinced. "It's  _really_  important."

"Okay," Kurt said, suddenly worried. He hadn't seen Evan asked this nervous since he'd met him.

Evan took a large breath, closing his eyes for a moment and looking like he was steeling himself. "I wondered if maybe you could be my new Daddy. Not like, a new one… but another one?" He spoke quickly, his words melding together in one long rush of breath. Kurt felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Before he could say anything, Evan started talking again. "I love Daddy, lots, and he's the best Daddy in the world, but I know he gets sad a lot when you're not here. When you're here, he's always smiling and singing and he's more fun like that."

"Evan," Kurt said, touched. He knew there were tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're really cool, too. Everyone would be so jealous if you were my other Daddy. We could have sleepovers and bake and maybe… maybe I could meet your family? I always wanted a big family and…" he trailed off once more. "Maybe it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Kurt hastened to say, reaching out and taking Evan's hand in his own. "I'd be honored to be your Dad."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "The thing is, though…it's not something I can decide on my own. We have to include your Daddy on this. Me becoming your Dad- it's not simple. There are a lot of people involved and big decisions to make. Besides, we haven't really known each other that long; how do you know for sure if I'd be a good Dad?"

"Because you came over today when I called," Evan responded, as if the answer were plain as day. "Coop didn't even answer." Evan frowned. "You love my Daddy and me. You'd be the best Dad." He looked so certain, as only a child could.

Kurt knew he was crying now. He blinked away the tears as best he could. "I do love you and your Daddy, Evan. So much more than I can say. How about this? Why don't you and your Daddy and I talk about this once he's feeling better?"

"Okay," Evan said, smiling brightly. He went back to eating his sandwich, leaving Kurt with a lot of things to think about. Was he ready to be committed to Blaine and Evan? Was he ready to become a Dad?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the shuffle of feet behind him. He turned to see a much brighter Blaine leaning against the wall of the kitchen. He looked adorable sleep rumpled, his hair a giant mess about his head and his pajamas hanging off his shoulders and slim hips. His mouth was upturned in a sleepy smile.

"You look like you're feeling better," Kurt said, smiling brightly at him.

Blaine nodded. "I think the medicine helped."

"I have some soup ready to be warmed up – think you're up to eating a little?"

"I could certainly try."

"Why don't you take a seat in the living room while I get it ready?"

Blaine nodded and shuffled away. Kurt took a last big bite of his sandwich and proceeded to the kitchen, quickly slipping the soup into the microwave and nuking it for a minute. He gingerly removed the bowl from the microwave and added a spoon to it, placing it on a makeshift tray and grabbing another glass of juice. On second thought, Kurt added his own food and drink, carrying it to where Blaine had wandered off to.

When he entered the living room, he felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine had thrown himself lengthways on the couch, his arm covering his eyes, a low groan rumbling up from him.

"Lay down too quickly?" Kurt asked, setting the tray down carefully before sitting next to Blaine on the couch.

Blaine's only response was a loud whine.

Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's nearest arm. "I always felt better if I put a foot on the floor. It grounds you if your head is spinning."

Blaine shifted his arm off of his face and blinked up at him, tentatively moving his leg so that his foot could touch the carpet. "That does feel a bit better," Blaine admitted, eyes closing, his forehead uncreasing and his expression morphing into a more relaxed one.

"Let me know when you feel ready to try some soup. I also have some juice if you don't think you can eat just yet."

Blaine looked up at him once more, considering. "I could probably try some soup. I haven't really eaten in a few days." He shifted himself a bit more and frowned when he realized how weak he was. He looked more vulnerable than Kurt had ever seen him and Kurt's heart swelled with love.

Kurt wordlessly reached out and helped him sit up, letting Blaine's body sag into his when he was finally upright. Once he was certain that Blaine was as stable as he could be, he reached for the soup and offered it to Blaine.

Blaine smiled gratefully and accepted the bowl. After he'd eaten a few bites, Kurt grabbed his own plate and took a small bite of his sandwich, keeping a watchful eye on his boyfriend as he slowly sipped his soup. "This is really good," Blaine said after he'd swallowed his fifth spoonful.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Tomato soup is my favorite."

"Mine too," Kurt said, smiling brightly. "I usually add goldfish crackers or cheese, but I didn't want to do that with you still feeling so sick."

Blaine took another small bite of soup and then set his bowl down on the table in front of him. "Thank you," he said, placing a hand on Kurt's leg.

"For the soup? It was really nothing."

Blaine shook his head. "Not just the soup-for everything. You dropped everything to be here to take care of me and Evan. No one else would do that. You're… I must have done something really great to deserve you."

"I feel the exact same way about you two." Kurt nodded to where Evan was still sitting in the kitchen. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to have you and Evan in my life."

"I love you so much, Kurt. If I didn't feel like I was about to puke up all that soup you just made me, I would kiss you so hard right now."

Kurt's eyes widened, finally seeing just how green Blaine's face looked. "Do you need your bucket?"

Blaine nodded, his mouth twisting at the motion.

Kurt stood up and rushed over to Blaine's bedroom, pausing a moment and throwing back a "I love you, too, by the way," before he continued. Kurt grabbed the bucket and rushed back into the living room, passing it over just in time for Blaine to heave back up the few bites of soup he'd consumed.

Kurt hadn't managed to avert his eyes in time, catching glimpses of things that caused his temperamental stomach to twist uncomfortably. Kurt smacked a hand over his mouth and swallowed fiercely, begging his body to fight back against the sudden nausea.

"Oh, god," Blaine whined, voice echoing from inside the bucket which made a disgusting sloshing sound. "I feel like my,  _bleh_ , stomach is trying to turn inside out." Blaine heaved once more, his whole body contorting in on itself.

Kurt felt himself nearly lose it, finding it very difficult to not join Blaine in the puke-fest.

"Kurt?"

He looked over at Blaine, who looked surprisingly concerned. He didn't dare open his mouth, fearing that something other than words would come out.

Blaine wiped at his mouth, grimacing when he felt what was… Kurt didn't even want to know, still on his cheek. "You look really gray. Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I tend to be a sympathetic puker."

Blaine's face lit up with recognition. "Oh god, why didn't you say something? You don't have to stay."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "I sincerely doubt you can shower without falling over. Or clean out any of the…" Kurt trailed off, simply indicating what was sloshing around still in the bottom of the bucket. "I should be fine." He looked Blaine over, already noting the pink returning to his cheeks.

"It's so weird how puking can make you feel ten times better. Until you feel like you have to throw up again, of course."

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the incoming text: ' _hows blaine doing?'_

Kurt smiled, sending back a response. At Blaine's questioning look, he explained, "Bas and Adam were asking how you were feeling."

"That's nice," Blaine croaked, lips lifting slightly into a smile. "I'd like to meet them some day."

"It might be nice to do a double date with them."

At the mention of food, Blaine's face turned a sickly shade of green and he clutched the bucket closer to his face.

"Sorry," Kurt said with a grimace, his hand stroking up and down Blaine's back. "Do you think you need another nausea pill?"

Blaine shook his head, a few curls falling into his eyes.

"He looks like he's going to puke again," Evan said, peering from behind the doorjamb.

Kurt smiled up at him. "I think you're right, Evan." He turned back to face Blaine. "What's say we get you back in bed? I think a nap will do you good."

"I don't think I can stand back up," Blaine weakly admitted.

"Then I'll just have to help you." Decided, Kurt slid his arms under Blaine's legs and back and hefted him up, grunting a little when he realized that, no matter how compact his boyfriend was, he was still dense with muscle that Kurt didn't know he had until this very moment.

Blaine squeaked a little in surprise, looping his arms around Kurt's neck and allowing himself to be carried to his room. As soon as Kurt set him on the bed, Blaine curled up in his blankets and fell asleep.

Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's forehead and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Kurt and Evan ended up playing a few card games while Blaine napped. When Blaine woke up a few hours later, he seemed to actually feel much better, no nausea when he moved or talked. Kurt prepared him some more soup and juice and Blaine managed to keep it all down. Kurt was surprised when he looked at his phone and saw that it was late into the evening. He'd spent the whole day with Blaine and Evan and he hadn't even really noticed.

He was just finishing up with some supper for him and Evan when he heard laughter from the living room. He plated up two dishes and made his way to join them. He stopped still when he entered the living room. Kurt knew he was smiling like an idiot, watching Evan and Blaine laughing over the show on TV. His heart skipped a beat when Blaine smiled up at him, love shining plainly in his eyes, asking if Kurt was going to join them.

Kurt knew he was only asking about joining them on the couch, but he was surprisingly ready for more: to join their family for good. It should have terrified him, how quickly he was moving in their relationship, but in all honestly, the only thing he felt was happiness. He'd wanted to be part of a complete and happy family since as far back as he could remember. He'd succeeded three times so far: with his Mom and Dad from the start, then with Carol and Finn, and finally now with Blaine and Evan. He'd found the place where he belonged. He found 'Home'.

* * *

**Poor boys. Being sick is no fun.**

**Let me know what you thought and please prompt. :)**

**I hope we all have a great episode tonight, too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all having a good day today. It was my birthday and I had a blast going to the zoo. Enjoy the new chapter :)
> 
> MrsNessa91: "love it! and i really want to see how Burt will react to Blaine and Evan;) but maybe later, when Blaine FINALLY kiss Kurt ;p"

It wasn't too long before Blaine was back to perfect health. Being that he'd missed two full days of work, he was forced to pick up double shifts the rest of the week. He frowned as he looked at the schedule. There was no way he could take care of Evan over Spring Break with the way his shifts fell. He'd already tried calling Sally, but she and Tommy had already left for vacation in Chicago. Everyone else in his life was busy or not trustworthy.

Blaine sighed as he dialed Kurt. He felt like he'd already bothered him enough this week.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling, just at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," Kurt returned, his voice warming up with affection. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmhmm," Blaine responded.

"Good. I was afraid we weren't going to be able to attend the concert this weekend."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kurt had invited Blaine to a free community concert event in the city park. "Evan's been talking non-stop about it since you asked him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listen, the reason I'm calling- I need a huge favor from you." Blaine felt his chest squeeze with anxiety.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"My boss wasn't too happy with how much work I missed. He's making me pull double shifts this week."

Kurt gasped. "That's awful. You were really sick."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it. I  _need_ this job. Anyway, I'm not going to be able to watch Evan and there's no one else I can ask. It wouldn't even been all day. He's fine on his own for the afternoon – my next door neighbor is able to peek in on him a few times. I just worry about him in the evening."

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "I'd be happy to watch him for you. I have the next few days set aside as work-from-home days, so he's more than welcome to stay at my place."

"Kurt, you really don't have to-"

"I want to. I've wanted to spend more one-on-one time with Evan, get to know him better. If it would make it easier, he could spend the night; my couch pulls out.

Blaine hesitated. It  _would_  be a huge help. He could focus on his term papers if Evan stayed with Kurt. "Are you sure?"

"It'll be fun. Don't you worry about a thing, Blaine."

Blaine finally felt able to take a full breath. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how helpful this will be for me."

"It's really no problem. If you wanted, I could cook us dinner tonight and Evan could just stay over."

"Kurt, you're…god, you're amazing. There's no way I can ever thank you for all of this."

"I could think of some ways," Kurt responded, his tone implying a lot of things Blaine had been trying to hold back on when they were around each other. He didn't want things between them moving quicker than they were both ready for.

"You mean, like planning a sleepover of our own?" Blaine was sure Kurt knew him well enough to tell there was a layer of hesitation underneath the coy.

"That-uh…" He heard Kurt swallow heavily. "That might be nice. Do you, um… Do you think we're ready?"

Blaine had been ready for a while now, but he hadn't been sure how to bring it up to Kurt until now. He made a small noise of affirmation. "I know that you've been waiting for me, because you didn't want to rush anything. And, maybe… maybe you're not ready either. I just wanted you to know that I am… ready, that is. No pressure or expectations, though."

He heard Kurt give a breathless chuckle. "What if I said that I'm ready?... that I've been ready for a while and I wasn't sure how to tell if you were, too?"

He laughed as well. "I'd say we could have been doing this for a while now."

"As amazing as that sounds, let's… let's not rush this. Let's wait for a night where we can have as much time as we need. We could find someone to watch Evan overnight so that we could have time to just… take our time?"

Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding. "That sounds perfect. I want to do this right-make it special."

"It  _will_  be special. It will be special because it's you and me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"I can't wait."

Blaine hung up his phone, his hands shaking slightly. That was  _not_  how he expected the conversation to go. He knew at some point that they'd start progressing in their physical relationship, that they'd have to discuss how much, and how fast, and exactly how far they were willing to go, but he didn't think it'd be over the phone while talking about Evan.

Speaking of Evan, "Hey, Daddy. Could I play my game?"

Blaine attempted to school his expression, clasping his hands together tightly to minimize the shaking. "Did you clean your room?"

Evan opened his mouth and then hesitated.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "If you were just going to lie to me right there, you can march yourself to your room and clean it like I asked you to."

Evan pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "Can I play after I'm done?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but-"

"Aww, man!"

" _But_ ," Blaine interrupted, "I have a surprise for you."

Evan's eyes widened. "A surprise?"

Blaine nodded. "Kurt wanted to know if you'd like to stay with him for the next few days. You guys can do a sleepover and-"

" _Ohmygod_ , yes!" Evan screeched, bouncing up and down in excitement. "That'd be so cool!"

"Then, I'm going to need you to pack up a few sets of clothes and your toothbrush."

Evan squealed and sprinted out of the room, nearly knocking himself silly on the wall when he didn't take the corner sharply enough. Blaine shook his head and grinned. He pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a quick text. ' _i feel like i just told evan that we're going to disney world'_

' _hes excited?'_

' _he ran to pack so quickly that he nearly head butted the wall'_

' _im glad. id hate it if he didnt really want to be here'_

' _he loves you'_ It astounded Blaine how quickly and how much Evan had accepted Kurt into his life. He'd even started bringing up Kurt to other people in their lives.

It took a few moments for Kurt's response to come back. ' _i love him too. so much. i wanted to talk to you about something but its something that should be done face to face'_

Blaine frowned, reading the text a few times before formulating his response. ' _should i be worried?'_

' _oh no. i didnt mean something bad. its definitely something good. at least i hope so. maybe we can talk tonight?'_

' _sure thing'_

Blaine couldn't help but worry, reading and rereading their conversation and getting no closer to an idea of what Kurt could be talking about. He assumed it had something to do with Evan, since that had been the topic when Kurt had brought up the conversation that he'd wanted them to have, but Blaine had no idea what it could possibly be. It couldn't be anything too serious, since Kurt was letting Evan spend a few days with him, but Blaine couldn't help his worry. He was rereading the texts when he heard a huge thump. He looked up, seeing that Evan had lugged a large suitcase into the room, the top overflowing with clothes.

"Think you've got enough there, Evan?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't sure what we'd be doing, so I wanted to be prepared."

Blaine stood up from his chair and peered into the suitcase. "I really don't think you're going to need your swim trunks and flippers." Blaine pulled them out and set them aside. "Or your suit."

Evan huffed. "You never know, Daddy. Kurt's very classy; he could take me to dinner and a show."

Blaine snickered. "You're right, he is very classy."

"So the suit comes with." Evan carefully folded it up and placed it back into the suitcase.

"All right," Blaine agreed, smiling down at the boy. It really did warm his heart to see how excited he was to be spending time with his boyfriend. Evan was important to him. He wouldn't do anything without his approval, even if he loved Kurt with every piece of him.

Blaine rifled thought Evan's bag, making sure there were enough socks and underwear to last the next few days and double checking that he'd grabbed clean clothes that would match. He shouldn't have worried; ever since Evan had started watching America's Next Top Model, he'd been obsessed with fashion. There was no way he'd be caught in anything less than the best.

* * *

 

Kurt was just making the finishing touches on the spaghetti sauce when there was a knock on the door. He turned the burner down and set his spoon on the holder beside it, skipping over to the door.

He opened it to reveal the beaming faces of his boyfriend and his boyfriend's son. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi!" Evan shouted, hugging Kurt tightly before leaping past him so that he could fling his bag onto the couch.

"Evan!" Blaine hissed, cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, he's usually much more polite than this."

Kurt smiled. "It's fine, Blaine. He's just excited." Kurt closed the door behind Blaine and gestured for him to step into the living room where Evan was currently exploring.

"Is this your family?"

Kurt nodded. "That's my Dad, Step Mom and Step Brother." Kurt pointed to the picture frame next to it. "That's my other family."

Evan glanced at it with confusion on his face. "This is my Glee Club from High School. Closest thing to family without being related."

"You  _do_  have a big family," Evan exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"Uh," Blaine started, glancing quickly at Kurt with mild panic in his eyes.

"I know they're excited to meet you," Kurt said, smiling down at Evan. "My Dad says I talk about you all the time."

"Really?" Blaine asked, disbelief clear on his face.

"Yeah, apparently it's all I talk about these days." He gave Blaine a wry grin.

Blaine gripped his hand and pulled Kurt into a quick, hard kiss.

"If I'd known you were going to do that all the time, I wouldn't have tried to get you together," Evan commented, a playful grimace on his face.

"Too late now," Kurt responded, ruffling Evan's hair with a laugh. "Now, how about you grab your bag and put it in my room while I go check on dinner?" He pointed to the door in the hallway and Evan raced toward it with his bag flying behind him.

"Thank you again, Kurt."

Kurt kissed him once more. "It's no problem at all. I have a few places I'd like to take him. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"Honestly, I think all you'd have to do is turn on an America's Next Top Model marathon and you'd be his hero."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks for the pointer, but I think he'll like what I have planned. Now, how about you help me set the table for dinner?" As Kurt turned the heat back on for the sauce, he called back over his shoulder, "My Dad and I talked the other day about us."

"Yeah?" Kurt could hear the trepidation in Blaine's voice.

"Yeah. He's going to be bringing the family to New York for vacation next month and he said he'd like to meet you both."

"Oh wow, that's… that's…"

"I hope that doesn't scare you. My Dad's a teddy bear and the rest of my family is too. At least I assume so. Now that I think about it, I've never actually introduced anyone to them before."

"So, you're saying you don't actually know how he'll act. Oh my god, Kurt, what if he has a shotgun?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "He lives in small town Back Bay… I don't think  _anyone_  there has a shotgun."

Blaine huffed. "You say that, but I grew up in Dalton and this old guy used to chase us off his lawn with his shotgun."

"You lived in Dalton?" Kurt asked, completely ignoring the rest of what Blaine said. "I grew up on Dalton Street."

"That's so crazy."

"Odd too that we've lived within hours of each other our whole lives."

"Must be fate," Blaine whispered, coloring when he realized Kurt had heard him.

"Must be," Kurt echoed.

* * *

**I flipped out when searching for towns near Boston and found both a city AND a street named Dalton. FATE.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to eat some chocolate cake and watch Frozen (both birthday gifts).**

**As always, review and prompt :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Dinner was a cheery affair, Evan keeping up a running commentary of the last few days while Kurt and Blaine played footsy under the table.

Blaine was enjoying the stroke of Kurt's toes up his calf when Evan's words cut through the pleasant fog he'd been lost in.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Evan."

"So what do you guys have planned for the next few days?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could visit the Children's Museum of Manhattan tomorrow and then maybe Evan would like to visit Vogue the day after?"

Evan's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, really?! That would be the most awesomest thing ever!"

"And then, if you're interested, I think Ellie might want to have you over one of these days."

Evan looked up at Blain with wide eyes. "Daddy, can I stay with Kurt forever?"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know about that. This is just a special time where you guys get to do lots of fun things. We have our own home and lives, Evan."

"But Kurt said he was going to be my new Daddy – oops." Evan faltered and shot a panicked look at Kurt before looking at Blaine. "I wasn't supposed to talk about that."

Blaine met Kurt's eyes, noting the spots of pink high on his cheekbones. "As awkward as that segue was," Kurt started, "that was what I was going to talk to you about." Kurt sighed and clasped his hands together on the table. "Evan asked me the other day if I'd be his new Daddy and I told him that it'd be a discussion for all of us. I was thinking all day today that maybe this could be our trial run. Obviously that's not the only thing that needs to be taken into consideration, but…" He trailed off, eyes falling to his plate. "You're both very special to me. I'd be lucky to call you family."

Blaine, who thought he loved Kurt with every part of himself, fell even more in love with him.

"What do you think, Evan? Would you like Kurt to be part of our family?"

Evan nodded. "He makes you happy, Daddy."

Blaine felt tears prick his eyes. "He does." Blaine reached across the table and twined their hands together. He turned to face Evan. "We still don't… there are still some things Kurt and I need to work through before we do anything big."

"But, he'll be my new Daddy… sometime?"

"I hope so. I think he's just what we need." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

Evan beamed. "Tommy's going to be  _so_  jealous; I'm going to have  _two_  awesome Dads!"

"Maybe, uh-" Blaine paused, unsure how to explain the situation. "Maybe we should hold off on telling people until we're sure about this."

"Aren't you sure, Kurt?" Evan asked, looking for all the world that he was certain of the answer.

"Yes, but like your Daddy said, we still have a lot of other things to work out. How about we keep this our special secret, something cool that only we know about? Doesn't that sound fun?"

Evan nodded. "Can we be like spies?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure. Our mission will be to keep this secret until we're ready to expose it to the world." Kurt's voice had dropped into what Blaine assumed was a spy voice.

" _Cool_."

"Do you choose to accept the mission?" Kurt held out his hand for a shake.

Evan nodded wordlessly and shook his hand.

"Do I get to be a part of the mission?" Blaine asked, pouting.

"Of course!" Kurt held out his hand to Blaine and they shared a grin as they shook.

Blaine's phone beeped suddenly. "Crap. I need to head out right now if I'm to have any hope of making it to work on time." Blaine stood up from his chair and grabbed his dinnerware, hurrying to the kitchen to deposit it into the sink. He ducked back into the dining room and pressed a quick kiss to Evan's forehead. "I put a list of phone numbers on the fridge in case either of you need to reach anyone. You need to be on your best behavior for Kurt, okay? Listen to him and do everything he asks."

"I will, Daddy," Evan said, clearly annoyed. "You've already told me, like, a hundred times, god!"

Kurt laughed. "Go. We'll be fine." He pulled Blaine into a quick hug, whispering into his ear, "You can call anytime. I know you're going to miss him."

Blaine felt his eyes fill with tears, suddenly hit with the realization that he was going to spend the next few days without Evan. How was he going to handle it? And what if Evan got homesick? What if things went badly and Kurt didn't want to be with him anymore?"

He felt Kurt put his face in his hands. "I can see you freaking out. Things will be okay and if they aren't, you're just a phone call away. You're welcome to stop by or call any time you're worried or missing him." Kurt smiled. "This will be good for you and Evan."

"And for you?"

"It will be good for  _all_  of us. Now, go." Kurt shooed him away, blowing him a kiss when Blaine glanced back once more.

"The phone numbers-"

"Are on the fridge," Kurt parroted back. "Go." He put his hands on Blaine's back and pushed. "You can call us on your break."

"Work hard, Daddy!" Evan called out, poking his head out the door.

Blaine glanced back once more…okay,  _three_  more times before finally exiting Kurt's building. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once they'd finished eating dinner, Evan wandered into the living room. He dug into his bag and pulled out his DS, loading up his game and happily tapping away on it. Just as he was starting the newest level, Kurt entered the living room and sat next to him. After a few silent seconds, Evan looked up at Kurt, seeing him shoot an uncertain look at Evan from time to time, crossing and uncrossing his legs uncomfortably. He kept opening his mouth to speak but stopping at the last second.

"You okay?" Evan asked, smiling when Kurt jumped in surprise.

"Huh?" Kurt asked stupidly, looking for all the world like he'd been caught but was trying to hide the fact.

"You look like you have to poop," Evan commented, lowering his eyes back to his game to make sure his character didn't die. "You really should get it out; Daddy says bad things happen if you hold it in." He looked back up at Kurt when he heard him make a strangled choking sound.

"That's not- I don't have to…" Kurt huffed, cheeks bright red. "Here's the thing, Evan. I have some fun things planned, sure, but I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm just now realizing that. I don't know if I'm supposed to be offering to do something with you or just let you enjoy your game. I don't even know if your Dad has rules about how long you can play on that thing. Or, like, what if I turn on the TV and a show comes on that he doesn't want you watching?"

Evan chuckled. "You remind me a lot of Daddy."

"Yeah?"

Evan nodded. "Whenever we're going to see you, he starts running around and asking all these questions about things not going right." Evan pulled his face into a look of horror. "Evan," he called out in his best impersonation of Blaine's voice, "what if our outfits don't match? Kurt's a  _fashion editor_! Maybe I should change again!" Evan chuckled.

He could see Kurt try to hold back a smile. "Really?"

Evan nodded. "It's kind of annoying." He unpaused his game and started mashing the buttons again. "But, yeah, I'm happy just playing my game. Daddy is usually doing homework at night, so he doesn't care if I play for a while."

Kurt nodded, standing up and walking to his desk, pulling out some paperwork and settling himself onto the couch.

* * *

**Haven't had a great deal of time to write and my muse for this portion of the story left, so I'm going to time jump a bit after this chapter to help get the story moving. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was really short. I've been listening practically non-stop to Story of My Life since it released a few days ago. I need this episode STAT.**


	25. Chapter 25

Spring Break week went surprisingly well for Blaine. Work took up the majority of his time, but he always made sure to call Evan and Kurt every other night, spending at least an hour listening to Evan's breathless excitement over what he and Kurt had done and how much fun they were having. Blaine knew there was no way he could ever truly repay Kurt for this.

On Saturday, Blaine's last day of work, he called Sally, making sure she was still able to watch Evan so that Blaine could take Kurt out to dinner. He finished the conversation with a "you're the best, Sally," and hurried to get ready.

As he was attempting to tame his hair, he pulled up Kurt's number on his phone.

"Hey, you," Kurt's voice answered, soft and sweet. "Just getting off work?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded. "I just talked to Sally and she's ready for Evan. I was just making sure he'd packed everything up already."

"I'm pretty sure we found everything. He was only here for a few days, but I swear it was like he moved in. It took us an hour to find his shoes. You know where they were? They were in the storage closet under a few boxes that I haven't touched since I moved in. Neither of us have any idea how they got there." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to get him out of your hair."

He could hear Kurt pause. "Oh, I don't know about that. Sure, things weren't perfect, but I think it went really well. I… I think I'm going to miss him tonight," Kurt admitted.

"I guess you'll just have to come visit us more often," Blaine offered, uncertain.

"I guess I will," Kurt echoed. He heard some rustling on Kurt's end.

"Hey, Daddy?" Evan called out from what sounded like a short distance away. There was more rustling and then suddenly Evan's voice was closer and clearer. "I was wondering if I could leave some of my stuff here, you know, like my toothbrush and some clothes? Kurt said I could come back any time I wanted, so I want to make sure some of my stuff is here."

Blaine bit his lip, feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest. "If Kurt said that's fine, then I guess that'd be alright." Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was losing his little boy, even just the tiniest bit. "Maybe we could bring your stuff home and get you some new things to bring there, that way your nice things would be home with me?"

"Daddy…" Evan said, voice quiet. "You told me our hearts were big enough to love lots of people, but I still love you most; you know that, right?"

Blaine bit back a small whimper, not wanting to show just how emotional he was getting. "Of course, Evan. Always."

"Good." He could hear the smile in Evan's voice.

Blaine was distracted by the ping of a Facebook notification on his phone. He turned the phone on speaker and opened up the app, smiling brightly when he saw it was from Kurt. It was a picture from last night of Kurt and Evan dressed to the nines at a local Italian restaurant, captioned ' _Had_   _a_   _lovely_   _dinner_   _date_   _with_   _one_   _of_   _my_   _favorite_   _guys_   _tonight_.' Several of Kurt's friends had already responded, mixes of ' _You have a child_?', ' _When you said you liked younger guys, I didn't know you meant_ _ **that**_ _young…',_ ' _How cute_!', and ' _You look like a proud Daddy_ '.

Blaine saved the picture to his phone, quickly making it his screensaver. "I want you to make sure you check around Kurt's house one more time to make sure you packed everything. And I want you to thank Sally when she comes to pick you up and-"

"Listen to everything she says? Yeah, Daddy, I know."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, just checking to make sure you remembered."

"I'm gonna be ten soon; I'm not stupid," Evan grumbled.

"Sorry."

There was more rustling and then Kurt was back on the phone. "Blaine, I forgot to ask if we're taking the train or walking to the restaurant tonight. I need to figure out what shoes I need to wear."

"Walking. I'll be to your place around 5 so that we can walk together."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you soon."

Blaine hung up, smiling one more time at his new screensaver before he went back to his bedroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

At 4:00, there was a knock at his door. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and sighed; his hair was not cooperating.

He heard Evan thunder to the door. He barely managed to poke his head out of the bathroom to catch him flinging it open. "Evan!" Kurt called out, hurrying over when he realized that it was not Blaine at the door. "You can't just open the door like that," he chastised, finally making eye contact with the woman at the door. "Hi, Megan. Sorry, Evan's still learning the rules about opening the door to strangers." He raised his eyebrow at the boy who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Hi, Evan," Megan responded, smiling down at him. "I bet that cute little boy downstairs was here for you." She looked back up at Kurt. "I hoped you wouldn't mind me letting them in? They're just using the restroom and then they'll be right up."

"Thanks, Megan."

She nodded and then made her way to her own apartment across the hallway. Kurt smiled and waved, closing the door and putting his hands on his hips, glaring down at Evan. "How many times this week did I tell you about people at the door?"

Evan's cheeks colored and he lowered his eyes to the floor. "A lot," he mumbled. "Daddy said he was going to be right over, so I thought it was him at the door," he continued, finally looking up at Kurt with misty eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Well  _now_  Kurt felt like the most awful person in the world. He put his hand on Evan's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It's okay, Evan. I'm not mad at you. I just get worried. You mean a lot to me and I want you to be safe." He pulled Evan into a hug.

"I love you, Kurt," Evan whispered, burying his face into Kurt's neck and squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too, Evan." Kurt blinked back the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes.

As they were pulling apart, there was another knock at the door. Evan looked up at Kurt with a curious expression. "Look to see who it is," Kurt prompted.

Evan nodded, pushing over a small step stool and peering out the peep hole. "Tommy!" he squealed, nearly falling off the stool in his excitement. "Can I open the door?" he asked, hand already outstretched toward the knob.

"Yes," Kurt responded, moving the stool out of the way so that the door could be opened fully. As Evan whipped the door open and pulled Tommy into a big embrace, Kurt smiled at who he assumed was Sally, Tommy's mother. "Come in," he said, holding the door open wider and helping her push Tommy and Evan further into the apartment.

* * *

 

"So, everything went well?" Sally asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I think so," Kurt responded, glancing over at where the boys were flipping through a magazine. "I only made him cry once."

"Wow. It's not a normal week if Tommy isn't either in time out or throwing a hissy fit over something." She shot her son a fond smile. "I wouldn't change things for the world, though."

"Me either," Kurt admitted quietly.

Sally placed her hand on Kurt's. "I really hope things work out between you and Blaine. It's obvious how much both he and Evan care for you and I'm sure you feel the same for them. I've known Blaine for a while through school events and I think if anyone is deserving of a happy ending, he is." She twisted her wedding ring around her finger and bit her lip. "I haven't told anyone else this, not even Tommy." She glanced up at Kurt and seemed to be considering him. "Tommy's Dad and I are separating. Nothing permanent, we just both decided we needed some space… to relearn who we are as individuals." She sighed. "He and I were high school sweethearts. We moved in immediately after graduating and we got married not too long after. I got pregnant a month later and I just kind of feel like I never really got to learn who I was as a person. I was always living for him and for Tommy."

"Sally, I'm so sorry…" Kurt trailed off, unsure how to comfort the woman.

"Thanks. I love Bill… my husband," she explained, "but things just weren't working like they're supposed to. We live together and we work together and I feel like I have no time to myself. We're fighting constantly and I honestly feel like I'm suffocating." She put her face in her hands and rubbed harshly. "He moved out a week ago and things have been… weird. It's like there's this big hole in my life and whenever I see him, it's so awkward. It's like I don't even know how to be around him anymore." She looked up at Kurt with a grimace. "God, I'm sorry for unloading on you, but I feel like I can trust you and I just need to get this off my chest. Bill and I, we're forever… I know it and he knows it, but maybe just not right now? We're going to take some time away from each other to relearn who we are and what we want in life and then come back together as a better unit."

"Not that I have  _any_  experience in this sort of thing, but can I offer you an opinion?"

"Sure."

"Maybe moving out wasn't the best decision? I mean, if you love him and he loves you, and you're both wanting this to work, shouldn't you try working on it together? Nothing's going to be solved by living apart from each other. Won't everything be the same when he moves back in?"

"Maybe. But, how do we fix this?"

"You said you work together?"

She nodded. "We work in the same office, but different departments."

"Maybe you stop arriving to work together and eating meals together? And then maybe at night, you have your own activities to do? He watches TV while you and Tommy do something together? Then, you curl up with a rom-com while he and Tommy play? I've lived with a roommate before and, trust me, it was hard. We had to set up boundaries and set aside time for ourselves, just to reboot and relax after a hard day."

Sally seemed to brighten up. "Kurt, I think you might be right." She stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Kurt smiled. "If you need to talk or if you need someone to watch Tommy while you and Bill have a special date night, I'm available."

"Thank you, Kurt. Truly." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and then called out, "Okay, Tommy… Evan. Time to go." She thanked Kurt once more and then bundled the boys up for their trip back to her house.

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I read each and every review and it makes me feel so happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There's a small twist/cliffhanger coming up in the next chapter or two that I'm excited for.**

**I had to work in the fact of Kurt/Blaine's poor solution to their fighting and offer my own solution. Blaine never should have moved out, because they'll just encounter those problems when he moves back in. They should have dropped a few combined classes and gotten their own transport and meals and then come back together at the end of the day to share their stories and spend time together. But whatever, I'll take what I can get with Glee.**

**As always, reviews are sincerely appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonofLuffy: " I think at some point, Kurt should show Blaine Vogue, with Isabelle's permission of course and she has to meet him. :p XD"
> 
> fostine foli: "why don't you make evan go with blaine to visit kurt's work...i am sure isabelle wil loved him...XDD"
> 
> The-power-of-love: "I hope that there is a part two to this chapter seeing as Isabelle didn't show up and talk to Evan about his Daddy and hopefully new Daddy kurt"
> 
> So... I'm finally getting around to the chapter with Isabelle after WAY too long. I hope it was worth the wait. Be prepared, cliffhangers be ahead.

 

By the time Blaine got to Kurt's apartment, Evan had already been picked up by Sally. Blaine felt a twinge of regret, having not seen Evan in a few days, but he was happy to have Kurt all to himself for the evening.

He hesitated outside the door, thinking back to his conversation with Evan over Skype from the other night.

" _It was so cool, Daddy! I met Isabelle Wright," he said the name as if it was something to be worshipped, "and she said she liked my sketches." He flashed Blaine a bright grin._

" _So you had fun there?"_

_Evan nodded, beginning to recount his story of the visit to Vogue:_

" _Oh wow, so this is where you work?"_

_Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Me and a few other interns use this office space to help get the magazine ready for print." He pointed over to a small desk in the corner. "This is where I usually sit."_

_Evan followed Kurt over to the area and spotted all the pictures Kurt had put up. There was one of which Evan recognized as Kurt's family and another of him and a few men and women that Evan didn't recognize. He smiled when he saw what was sitting front and center. "That's me and Daddy!" he squealed, peering closer at the picture._

" _Yup." Kurt touched the picture reverently before looking back at Evan. "So where would you like to go first?"_

" _Can we go to Anna Wintour's office?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Bud,_ _**I** _ _haven't even met her."_

" _Oh."Evan pouted._

" _I could show you Isabelle Wright's office," Kurt offered. "She's my boss and she works for Anna Wintour."_

" _Really?" Evan asked, clapping his hands together in excitement. "That's so cool!"Evan bounced up and down a few times as they walked down the hallway toward Isabelle's office. They passed a few people wheeling racks of clothing and a few more with lights and camera equipment. Evan did his best to take it all in._

_Pretty much everyone they encountered seemed to know and like Kurt. A few people even pulled him aside to ask him his opinion on things._

" _Kurt, what do you think about these? Think they're 'summer chic' enough?"_

_Kurt tiled his head and gave the rack of clothes a critical once over. As he did that, Evan scanned it as well. He tugged on Kurt's jacket and pointed at an item near the end. "That one looks like it's really heavy."_

_Kurt looked at the blazer Evan had been pointing at. "You're right, Evan." He swiped a hand through Evan's hair and shot him a proud smile. "Isn't he the most amazing kid?" he asked the person with the clothes rack. "Remove the blazer and replace it with a… cream ¾ sweater and you should be golden."_

_The girl nodded and continued on her way._

" _It's nice to have a person with a keen eye for fashion around. Maybe I should see if they'll hire you as my assistant some day," Kurt said, taking Evan's hand in his and swinging it idly back and forth._

_Evan felt his heart flip a few times at the idea._

_A few moments later, they were at their destination. Kurt knocked a few times on the door, opening it when a voice told them to enter._

_When Evan laid eyes on the woman behind the desk, he was fairly certain that he'd stopped breathing. She was gorgeous and probably the most fashionable person in the world. She was stunning in a red and white mini dress and tan sandals. Her hair was swept off her neck in gentle waves and her makeup was bright and sun-kissed. If she were closer to his age, he was certain he would have fallen in love._

" _Isabelle, meet Evan Anderson. Evan, this is Isabelle Wright."_

_Evan stumbled over to the desk and reached out a shaking hand to her. "You're beautiful," Evan whispered._

_She laughed lightly. "Why, thank you. If you're going for flattery to earn you a job here, there's no need. Kurt has been singing your praises for a while now."_

" _Really?" He looked up at Kurt, who had red tipped ears, but a fond smile on his face._

" _Blaine showed me a few of your sketches," Kurt admitted, "and I may or may not have started a portfolio for you."_

_Isabelle pulled out a small, black binder and presented it to Evan. He noticed that his name was embossed in gold on the cover. "Your sketches are terrific, Evan. In a few years, you could easily get an internship somewhere."_

_Evan bit his lip, taking the portfolio from her and hugging it to his chest._

_Isabelle smiled at him and then faced Kurt. "Kurt, I did actually need to discuss something with you, if you had a moment?"_

_Kurt looked down at Evan. "I don't know..."_

" _Evan, how would you like to check out my personal closet?"Isabelle asked him._

_Evan felt his breath leave him. It was like a dream come true. She directed him over to a doorway on her right._

" _Peruse to your heart's content."_

_Evan stood in the middle of the spacious room, eyes wide, trying to take it all in. As he walked through the racks and racks of clothes, he heard murmured voices coming from Isabelle's office behind him. Never one to give up the opportunity to eavesdrop, he edged over to the door and peered through the small crack where it had been left open._

" _Kurt, I want to discuss with you this great opportunity which I hope you'll consider taking."_

" _Your tone is making me think this is something I may not want. Tell it to me straight, Isabelle."_

_Isabelle sighed and glanced over at the door that Evan was peering through. He squeaked and jumped back, waiting a few breathless moments before going back for another look._

" _Our LA office needs an assistant editor and I told them about you."_

_Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth rose into a disbelieving smile. "Really?"_

_She nodded. "Your work is phenomenal, Kurt. They'd be lucky to have you."_

_Kurt continued to smile for a moment, rocking on his feet until something seemed to dawn on him. "But my life is in New York."_

_Isabelle shared a sympathetic grimace. "I know. That's why I was hesitant to tell you about it. Especially after seeing how you are with Evan. I thought I'd tell you now before you got in too deep with them."_

_Kurt frowned. "I'm already in too deep, Isabelle. I love them both way too much to give them up."_

" _This could be exactly what you need to boost your career, Kurt. You'd be making a lot of money and meeting people who can get you where you need to be."_

_Kurt shook his head. "I can't lose them. Not even for something as amazing as this."_

" _It's everything you've ever wanted."_

" _ **They're**_ _everything I want." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This job sounds amazing, Isabelle. Thank you for offering it to me. I can't accept it right now, though. Can you give me some time to think about it? Discuss it with Blaine?"_

" _I can give you a week. They're eager to get you started. And Kurt…whatever you decide, you know I support you, right?"_

" _I do, thank you." He accepted a hug from Isabelle. "Now, I should probably go get Evan. He's probably drooling over your shoe collection."_

Kurt was willing to give up the opportunity of a lifetime to stay in New York with him and Evan. Blaine didn't know if he could handle the pressure. What if Kurt resented Blaine for making him lose this job? What if they broke up and Kurt never got another opportunity like this again? Should he convince Kurt to go? Should he try to find a way to go with him? Should he break it off to spare Kurt the pain of doing it himself?

Blaine was pulled from his wonderings by Kurt's door opening.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, leaning on the door jamb and giving Blaine the biggest and brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Are those for me?" he asked, gesturing toward the bouquet of white and red carnations that Blaine was holding.

Blaine looked down at them, suddenly remembering that he'd picked them up at a stand on the way to Kurt's house. "Oh, yeah, they are." He offered them to Kurt, who nearly ripped them out of Blaine's hands and shoved his nose deep into them, his cheeks matching the color of the blooms. "I wanted to get you roses, but I could really only afford-"

"They're beautiful. Perfect, even." Kurt interrupted, smiling sweetly at him as he cradled them to his chest. "No one's ever bought me flowers."

"I'm glad I could rectify that, then."

Kurt set the flowers down carefully behind him and pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him fiercely. "I've really missed you."

Blaine allowed himself to lose himself in Kurt's kiss and his embrace. "Me too."

Kurt maneuvered them inside so that he could close the door behind them, never breaking their kiss for more than a second. "God, I love you."

Blaine blinked his eyes open. It was now or never. "I love you too, Kurt. That's why I can't wait anymore. I have to ask you-"

"Oh my god, are you proposing?" Kurt blurted, clapping his hands over his mouth and blushing. He glanced down at the flowers Blaine had brought as well as the suit jacket he was wearing. "God, if I'd known I would have worn something different."

Blaine froze, confused for a moment. "I'm not proposing," he said, feeling like he was missing something. "Was I supposed to?"

Kurt paused, face dropping. "…No. I just thought… oh wow, now I feel silly." He pulled further away from Blaine and twisted his fingers together. "Of course you're not proposing. That would be way too fast because we don't even really... Ignore me, I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid. Anyone could have insinuated that from all of…" he gestured around himself, "…this."

"I still feel silly." Kurt sighed. "So, obviously you're not proposing. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Kurt's proposal freak out had zapped some of Blaine's courage. He took a deep breath and let himself really look at Kurt, the man who he loved but was afraid that he'd forced him to make a decision he didn't really want to make. "Are you really giving up LA for me and Evan?"

Kurt's face paled, clearly caught off guard.

* * *

**Oh wow, assumed proposals and unexpected offers and hard decisions! What could possibly come next?**

**Thank you again to all the sweet people who are reading my stories and offering me the encouragement I need to keep this story going.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on where you think the story is going/should go.**

**I hope we all make it through the season finale intact and have a great hiatus.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long break between chapters. I hope this double sized chapter makes up for it. Without further ado, enjoy!

 

"How did you… how did you know about that?" Kurt asked, visibly trembling. He twined his arms around his stomach.

"Evan overheard you at work and he tends to blab."

Kurt nodded, still looking mildly scared and like he wanted to earth to swallow him whole. "Right, I probably should have known that."

"I'm sorry to have blindsided you with the question, but seeing you and knowing that there's this huge decision in your life that involves me and my son… I just couldn't wait anymore."

"No, I get it." Kurt huffed. "I still haven't really thought about it since the offer," he said, still fidgeting.

"I'm curious. What were your thoughts right when she offered it to you, before you allowed yourself to think about me and Evan?"

Kurt smiled slightly, allowing himself a moment to remember. "I was planning what outfits I could wear out there." His smile dropped. "I can't think about just myself anymore, though."

"But you can… you're the only one of us that can at this point. You should take it, Kurt. It sounds amazing and  _exactly_  what your talents are suited for."

"I don't want to leave you."

Blaine blinked back the mist in his eyes. "Then maybe Evan and I could come with you?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me. You have a home and a job and a life here."

"You say you've been lonely? Kurt, I've spent my entire life taking care of a little boy who I dearly love, but who can never provide me the love I need to have a happy life. You've given me that and as much as you don't want to lose me, even more I don't want to lose you."

Kurt shook his head in frustration. "Then what am I supposed to do? I either lose this dream job to keep you, or lose you for the job. Or even worse, I uproot you from your lives to follow me there. Maybe I should just stay here."

"You do that and some day down the road you'll regret it and you'll hate me for making you choose that."

"You don't know what I'll feel," Kurt said, face twisting with what looked like anger. "Stop trying to make this decision for me, Blaine."

Blaine felt his words like a stab in the gut. "I won't stand by while you give up this chance, Kurt. I refuse to see you do this to yourself."

"Well, it's not your decision to make, is it?" Kurt shouted, fuming.

"I guess not," Blaine responded, voice broken. He didn't know why Kurt was angry all of the sudden. "Evan and I could find a way to make it work," Blaine said, trying once more to offer a solution. "We've moved before and been fine."

"But he has friends here. I can't do that to him!" Kurt said, voice rising in volume. "He'll hate me and I can't let that happen."

"He couldn't possibly hate you."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"He's my son, for god's sake." Blaine's voice cracked with building anger. Kurt was lashing out at him and he didn't know why.

"Then, you should know better than to force him to leave behind his life."

"What do you know of being a parent?" Blaine bit out.

"Oh, like you're his real father."

Blaine felt his blood start to boil. Kurt knew how much Blaine hated that fact, knew how much it'd hurt him. "Maybe you should leave, then. Heaven forbid you have to deal with me and my shitty parenting skills."

"This is how every conversation goes with you, always bringing it back to your horrible life. Poor Blaine who never got to have a real childhood. Maybe that's why you've been single for so long – how could  _anyone_  want to be with someone like you?"

"Fuck you," Blaine growled, hot tears tracking down his cheeks. He turned from Kurt and stormed out room, ripping the door open and slamming it behind him.

How dare Kurt play that card with him, use Blaine's and Evan's relationship against him? And to say that no one would ever want to be with Blaine because of it? Kurt knew how hard it was for Blaine to open up to people, that he could never just think about himself.

He had no idea where he was going, just that he needed to keep moving, otherwise he was going to collapse and sob his eyes out. He'd given Kurt his heart and he'd broken it. Blaine didn't think he'd ever recover from that. He'd thought, before Kurt, that he'd be alone for the rest of his life. Meeting Kurt was like having a small ray of hope shine for Blaine's future. He guessed that hope was extinguished now.

He didn't think he'd ever meet someone who Evan liked as much as…  _Evan, oh god, how do I tell him that it's over with Kurt? He's been talking about how Kurt's going to be his new Dad and planning our lives together. He's going to be devastated._

Blaine slowed down his walk, realizing just how horrible his next conversation with Evan was going to be. Oh god, he wasn't ready to handle this. He dropped onto a park bench and lowered his head into his hands, letting the tears fall hard and fast.

* * *

 

The silence in the apartment after Blaine left was deafening. Kurt had absolutely no clue how they ended up here. He had thought they were in for a lovely evening, maybe even venturing into more 'hands below the equator' fun, but suddenly he was alone and crying angry tears into a glass of wine.

He'd been stressed ever since Isabelle had brought up LA and he'd taken it out on Blaine. Beautiful, wonderful Blaine who'd only ever been loving and kind to Kurt. The man who'd opened his heart and his life to Kurt. The one who was making this decision so hard. The person who Kurt was certain had just walked out of his life for good.

What the hell was Kurt supposed to do next? It had been several hours since his and Blaine's fight and Blaine had neither returned nor reached out to him. Kurt was too stubborn to be the one to make the first move.

He had taken a huge gulp of wine when his doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, sniffling.

He was about to peer through the peephole when Evan's nervous voice called out, "Kurt?"

Kurt hurriedly opened the door, panic filling him when he saw that Evan was all alone. "Evan? What are you doing here? Where's your Dad?"

Evan's eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were damp. Evan launched himself at Kurt, squeezing his arms around Kurt as tightly as he could. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed, burying his face into Kurt's legs.

"Does your Daddy know you're here?" Kurt asked, itching to draw the distraught boy into his arms.

Evan shook his head.

Kurt walked them inside, closed the door behind them, and quickly pulled his phone out and dialed Blaine's number. He answered immediately. "Kurt, I can't-"

"Evan's here at my house," Kurt quickly interrupted. "He's not hurt."

"Oh, thank god," Blaine breathed. "I told him about what happened between us and he locked himself in his room. He must have crawled out his window and down the fire escape." Blaine sighed. "That boy's going to be the death of me. I'll be right over for him."

As soon as Kurt hung up the phone, he squatted down so that he could be eyelevel with Evan, who was still sniffling into his legs. "Evan, what's going on?"

Evan gave a full body shudder. "Daddy said I was not going to be able to see you anymore. What did I do to make you hate me?" Evan pawed at the snot running out of his nose.

Kurt's heart broke. "Oh, Evan, I don't hate you. I could  _never_  hate you."

"Then, why can't I see you anymore? You said you'd be my other Daddy."

"I know and I'm so sorry. Your Daddy and I… we said something not nice things to each other and I don't think he wants to see me anymore."

Evan shook his head vehemently. "He loves you. He always wants to see you."

Kurt frowned. "Sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes adults get mad and they say things they don't mean that really hurt each other, things that make them decide they don't want to be together anymore."

"All you have to do is say you're sorry," Evan responded. "Even when I broke Daddy's favorite cup, he forgave me."

"I wish you were right."

"So you don't hate me?"

Kurt shook his head. "I love you and no matter what happens with your Daddy and me, that'll never change."

"Just don't… don't leave me." Evan curled his fingers into the back of Kurt's pants, pulling him closer, as if he was terrified Kurt would walk away from him. They were crouched in the hallway for god only knows how long, Kurt rocking Evan as he cried quietly into his chest.

The silence was broken by a pounding knock on his door. He disentangled himself from Evan and pulled the door open, Blaine's distraught face coming into view. "Evan!" Blaine cried out, rushing forward and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're safe!" He pressed kisses all over his face. He cupped Evan's face in his hands. "Don't ever run away again, you had me so scared!" He pulled Evan into another hug. He looked up at Kurt and mouthed ' _thank you_ '.

He nodded, unable to pull away his gaze from father and son. He belatedly remembered to close the door again.

"Why did you run?" Blaine asked, voice broken and eyes welling with tears.

"You said…" Evan sniffled. "You said Kurt wouldn't want to come over anymore. You were so sad. I had to tell Kurt…" Evan paused and looked up at Kurt fearfully. "I took your ornament." Evan pulled it out of his pocket and offered it to Kurt. It was one of his mother's figurines that he'd showed to Evan when they'd been drinking hot cocoa one evening. "I just wanted something to remember last week." Evan broke down again. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me and Daddy."

"Oh, Evan," Kurt cooed, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's not… I'm not mad at you.

Evan could not be consoled. He only sobbed hard. "P-p-please don't l-leave," Evan wailed.

" _Do something_!" Kurt hissed, gesturing to Blaine.

" _What can I do_?" Blaine hissed back.

Kurt frowned. "Evan! Evan!" Kurt said. "Look at me!" he commanded. "I'm not mad. You did nothing wrong."

"B-but you're-"

"Going to talk with your Daddy and fix things, just please stop crying," Kurt begged.

"Really?" Blaine and Evan asked at the same time.

Kurt nodded. "I was stubborn and I said stupid things. I never meant for it to come to this." He carefully took the figurine from Evan, whose lower lip was still trembling and seemed a second away from sobbing some more. "I would have let you borrow this if you'd asked, Evan."

"I'm sorry," Evan whispered again, lowering his gaze.

"I know. I forgive you."

Evan wiped his nose on his wrist before accepting Kurt's hug.

Once Kurt was sure that Evan had calmed down, he let him go. "Now, why don't you head into the living room and read some magazines? Your Daddy and I have a lot to talk about."

Evan looked between the two of them for a few moments before nodding and scurrying off.

It was hard for Kurt to meet Blaine's gaze. The tension between them was palpable. He could hear Blaine's breathing, his feet restless in Kurt's periphery.

"I have this horrible habit of pushing people away when I'm angry and hurting," Kurt started, biting his lip. "It's a bad coping mechanism, I know." He laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you have a short temper and that you can be critical, but I never knew you could be so mean. You really hurt me, Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart clench painfully. "There's no way I can show you how sorry I am for all of the horrible things I said."

"No, you can't." Blaine sighed. "I've had my share of criticisms from a lot of people, but never from someone I loved, someone I  _trusted_. I can't have that poison in my life… in  _our_  lives."

Kurt was truly terrified that this was it. He'd fucked things up with Blaine and there was no way to take it all back. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, looking mildly confused. "No."

"But you said-"

"I said that you hurt me, that that level of meanness won't fly anymore. I love you, Kurt and I'm offering you a second chance."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine stepped closer to him, a small smile on his face. "Besides, Evan's little spectacle tonight proves just how much he needs you in our lives. He will never forgive me if I let you go."

They considered each other for a few moments. "Blaine, those things I said about you – I didn't mean them. You know that, right?"

"I do. Still hurt, though."

"I know. I'm  _so_  sorry."

Blaine opened his arms and offered him a hug, which Kurt gladly accepted. Once Kurt was in Blaine's embrace, he finally felt able to breathe, his arms curving tightly around Blaine.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and breathed deeply. "If I lose you to this new job, at least we can still talk and visit. We can still love each other. If we broke up… I can't lose you forever," he whispered, lower lip trembling against Kurt's neck.

"You won't lose me," Kurt assured. "Not unless you don't want me anymore."

"I could never not want you," Blaine rushed out, earnestness shining bright in his eyes.

"You're one of the most important people in my life."

"As are you to me. That's why I wanted you to go. I want you to have every chance for success."

"What is success without someone to share it with? I've been living alone pretty much my entire life and I'm sick of it. It probably sounds hopelessly romantic and cheesy and whatever else, but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and Evan."

They lapsed into silence, both looking at the other and trying to figure out a way to make this all work. After a few tense minutes, Kurt finally cracked. "There's no way I can make this decision tonight. I've had a really long, hard day and I just want to relax and reboot. Can we just forget about it all and have a nice night together?"

"We can't just push this under the rug, Kurt. We have to talk about this, soon.

"I know, but I'm way too exhausted tonight."

"Same here."

Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine. "Would you and Evan like to spend the night? It's way too late to drive back home right now."

"That would be really nice." Blaine's eyes dropped to Kurt's lips, blinking slowly, eyes unfocused.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him softly, breathing him in as Blaine exhaled lightly in a surprised gasp. He cradled him closer when Blaine sagged in relief against him.

"Daddy, did you fix it?" Evan asked, coming into the room. "Can we keep hanging out with Kurt?"

Blaine pulled enough away from Kurt to break the kiss, but not enough to fully separate from him. "I hope so. Kurt and I still have a lot to talk about. In the mean time, you're grounded for the next two weeks."

Evan's eyes widened. "What?"

Blaine scoffed. "You locked yourself in your room, climbed out the window, and ran across town alone in the pitch dark. You're lucky I'm not grounding you for a year."

Evan's eyes filled with tears. "I was trying to fix it."

"I know, but that's not the way you do it. You ask me and we go together."

Evan frowned. "You said you weren't going to talk to him again. You wouldn't have taken me if I asked. I had to make sure you still loved each other."

"That's sweet, but you're still in major trouble for this. No TV, no video games, and no going to Tommy's for two weeks."

Evan's eyes widened in horror. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Think about how naughty you were."

Evan pouted. "This is so unfair!" He stomped off angrily.

Blaine frowned. "Love you too, Evan," he said, hurt clear in his voice. "I hate punishing him, but he has to learn that he can't just do stuff like that."

"My Dad took away my sewing machine for a month, once."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Remember me telling you about my foray into using curtains as fabric?"

Blaine snickered. "That was probably the most appropriate and effective punishment, then."

"Yeah, but I was still pissed." They shared a small laugh. "Bed?" Kurt asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Blaine nodded.

* * *

**So I encountered another person in my life that really dislikes Darren and it's like... how? He's the sweetest and most wonderful human being ever. And Blaine is the most precious person ever.**

**Sigh.**

**Anywho, I'm not sure how much more of this story there'll be. It's definitely winding down to the end. As always, reviews and prompts are appreciated. Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry for the 2.5 month break between chapters. Work was crazy, life was even crazier, and I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this story. I had three different ideas written out, but no idea which was the best choice. Because of how much I was struggling with the Directly After Where The Last Chapter Ended idea and the Slight Time Jump idea, I decided to do a larger time jump, with the realization that I could do a flashback to earlier if I felt those ideas were needed.
> 
> Basically, they've moved to LA together and Kurt is succeeding quite nicely at his new job. Blaine has just finished up classes and is applying for jobs as a music teacher in LA. Evan struggled a bit with making friends in their new hometown, but at this point, he's found a good group and he's happy.
> 
> I hope at some point to have the chance to elaborate on the smaller details of the decision to move to LA and how things went those first few months, but the words just won't come right now, so I've decided to skip them so that you guys can at least have more of this story.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

 

It started with a lie.

"But, Kurt… it would really mean a lot if you could come with me and Evan to get our decorations."

Kurt sighed and looked up at Blaine over the top of his laptop. "I know I promised we could, but it's just not going to work today. I have way too much to do and not enough time to do it in. I'm sure you guys can handle it on your own."

Blaine frowned. "We're a team, Kurt,"

"You have the list we made last week, so all you really need to do is buy them. You can always text me a picture if you're unsure of something," Kurt offered, dropping his eyes back to his laptop.

"You know that's not the same as buying them together."

"I do know that." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, his forehead creasing with frustration. "There's a teleconference with the New York office tomorrow that I need to prepare for tonight." Kurt flicked through his calendar, looking through his obligations for the next few days. "Can we reschedule to next week?"

Blaine groaned. "Why can't you just trust that doing this today is important to me? To us?"

Kurt's forehead wrinkled further and his mouth turned down into a deep frown. "All you're doing is buying them. We're still going to put them up together this weekend." Blaine just shook his head, clearly getting angry that Kurt wasn't getting it. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset over this."

"I'm not upset," Blaine countered.

Kurt barked out a humorless laugh. "Clearly you are."

Blaine sighed, feeling his eyes well with unwanted tears. "I didn't want to fight with you… not today."

Kurt closed his laptop and stood up, going over to Blaine so that they were face to face. "We're not fighting. I'm just struggling to figure out why me needing to reschedule our plans made you so angry."

Blaine huffed, a lone tear rolling down his face. "I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated."

"Why are you so frustrated?"

"I just… I made all these plans and I wanted it to be perfect and I can see the whole thing falling apart."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his palms. "This is obviously important to you, not that I completely get why. If you feel like we need to do this today, we'll do this today."

Blaine felt his face brighten. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "I love my job, but I love you more."

"I love you, too." Blaine was quick to respond.

They shared a soft kiss, and Blaine felt the tension leave his body. It took a few moments after Kurt pulled away for Blaine to be able to speak. "You might want to change before we go." When Kurt shot him a confused look, Blaine was quick to explain, "I was thinking I might take us to a nice dinner afterwards."

Kurt still looked confused, but he seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt and proceeded to tidy up his workspace and then head into their bedroom.

Blaine scurried to their spare wardrobe and pulled out his freshly pressed suit, checking a few times to make sure he still had the ring box carefully stowed away in the breast pocket. He nearly dropped it when Kurt's voice shouted out from the bedroom, "Is Dylan dropping Evan off here or are we picking him up?"

Blaine clutched a hand to his heart and shoved the ring bock back into the pocket. "He's dropping him off," he called back. He sent off a quick text to Rachel, who was secretly in town for the weekend and who had been preparing the location. With a deep breath, he pulled his suit on, turning to meet Kurt, who had exited from their bedroom looking elegant as always.

"Well, look at you," Kurt said, smiling down at him. "How did I luck into having such a dapper boyfriend?" His fingers played with Blaine's bowtie and he straightened it.

"I think  _I'm_  the lucky one," Blaine said with a bright smile. He fiddled with one of the undone top buttons of Kurt's shirt.

"You are," Kurt responded with a smirk. "I'm pretty awesome."

Blaine snorted, dropping his head. "And so humble, too."

Kurt nodded. "The humblest."

Blaine let his laughter trail off and he bit his lower lip. "Are you sure you're okay coming tonight? I don't want to jeopardize your job."

Kurt hesitated. "It certainly wouldn't hurt things to have a few more hours of research, but I told you: you're more…  _we're_  more important."

Blaine felt his heart swell up with love. "Thank you." He interlaced their fingers and swung them back and forth. "Ready?"

"Always."

* * *

 

Kurt couldn't help but think about how much work he still had to do before the meeting tomorrow. He was going to have to stay up all night if he wanted to have any hope of being prepared. He sighed and cracked his neck back and forth, forcing a smile when Evan turned to look at him for approval, his eyes lighting up as he looked at all the different Star Wars action figures.

"No," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his body. "We aren't buying toys so close to Christmas."

Evan's face fell. "Daddy said we could get one if I was good."

Kurt rubbed his forehead harshly, trying to stave off his impending migraine. "Fine," Kurt bit out, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "Heaven forbid we go against  _Daddy's_  wishes."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, hurt in his voice.

Kurt turned with a gasp; he hadn't meant for Blaine to hear him. "Blaine, I didn't mean-"

"-for me to hear that?" Blaine finished, eyes wide with pain. Blaine held out a twenty to Evan and nodded towards the check out. "Evan, why don't you go buy that toy while Kurt and I talk?"

Evan looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding and taking off.

"Do you not like they way I parent?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I didn't mean anything by that. I was frustrated and I…" He sighed. "It's hard when I'm taking care of Evan and I don't feel like I have any right to enforce anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I know we live together and you encourage me to step up more in Evan's upbringing, but in reality, I'm not Evan's Dad… I'm just the guy who's  _dating_  his Dad. Any time I try to tell him no, he finds some way to undermine me, either by saying that you would normally allow it, or he brings up the fact that I'm not actually his parent. You don't know how frustrating that is."

Blaine's face fell as Kurt said that, clearly unaware that this had been happening. "Kurt…"

Kurt huffed. "It's fine. I'll get over it. I knew coming into this relationship that this could happen, so I shouldn't get mad."

Blaine shook his head. "You shouldn't have to get over this. Evan knows better than to do that. He knows you're a big part of our lives and that he has to listen to what you say. I'll talk to him tonight."

Before Kurt could respond, Evan returned, clutching his bag tightly in his hands. He offered up a smaller bag to Kurt. "This is for you," he whispered, looking shy all of the sudden.

Kurt accepted the bag, peering inside and feeling his heart twist up when he saw what it was. He carefully pulled out a brooch with a tiny bird resembling a partridge on it.

"You were mad and Daddy says pretty things make you happy," Evan said with a small smile. "Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Evan." He bent down and pulled Evan into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you." He squeezed his arms tighter around the boy. "What do you say we get some hot cocoa after dinner?"

Evan squealed and clapped his hands together. "You're the best Dad in the world!" he crowed, jumping up and down.

Kurt's breath caught in his chest at the effortless way Evan had called him 'Dad', as if he didn't just make Kurt's whole month. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it, smiling brightly at him.

They walked up to the register and purchased the lights that Blaine had grabbed earlier. Bags in hand, they made their way back to where they were parked. As they wandered through the center of the mall, Evan stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Daddy, can we go see Santa?"

Kurt looked over where Evan was pointing and was shocked to see an eerily familiar sight. Santa's Workshop was designed in almost exact same way it was in New York when Kurt had worked in it all those years ago. Even the costumes that the elves wore were nearly spot on. As he took in the scene, he swore he spotted a familiar brunette and Latina in the group of elves, but that wasn't possible.

"Sure," Blaine said, following Evan as he sprinted to the end of the line. Kurt followed slowly after them, confused.

"I didn't think Evan believed in Santa anymore," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess he still does."

Kurt scanned the Workshop again, enjoying the sound of Blaine humming along with the music playing over the loudspeakers, watching a young boy dressed as an elf walk down the line passing out candy canes.

"Is this bringing back memories?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt with his shoulder.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, and not just good ones," he responded, nodding to where a group of three elves started up a Christmas carol in the middle of the Workshop. "Singing was the only part I enjoyed."

Blaine smiled, glancing down at his phone for probably the fifth time in the last minute, the screen lighting up with multiple texts.

"Who are you talking to?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine jumped and moved his phone so that Kurt couldn't see the screen. "No one," he said, an obvious lie.

"Right," Kurt drew out the word, narrowing his eyes when he saw Blaine texting back as best he could with one hand.

After accepting a candy cane from one of the elves, Evan tugged on Kurt's sleeve. "Remember when you gave me a candy cane?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "There's no way I'll ever forget such an important moment."

Evan returned Kurt's smile and turned back to face the front, gripping Kurt's hand in his and bouncing up and down on his toes slightly. They were next in line to see Santa and Kurt could feel the excitement oozing off the boy.

When it was finally Evan's turn, much to Kurt's surprise, Evan didn't release his hand. Instead, he pulled Kurt with him, Blaine following along behind them. Evan nearly skipped over to Santa, dragging Kurt fast enough that he nearly tripped. "Whoa, Evan… slow down there."

When they were in front of Santa, Evan smiled up at Santa. "Hi, Santa. I'm Evan and these are my Daddies."

Santa nodded, looking back and forth between the two men and the little boy. "What would you like for Christmas, Evan?"

"I know I said that they're both my Daddies, but they're actually not," Evan whispered, as if he didn't want Kurt and Blaine to hear. "He's my Daddy," he said, pointing back at Blaine, "but Kurt isn't yet," he ended, pointing at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked over at Blaine where he too looked mildly flabbergasted. "Well, that is a dilemma," Santa said, stroking his beard. "What would you like me to do about that, Evan?"

Evan put his hand on his chin and seemed to think about it. "Well, if my Daddy married Kurt, he'd be my new Dad, right?"

"That sounds about right," Santa agreed and looked up at Blaine. "Unfortunately, this isn't something I can give you as present, Evan… not without your Daddy's help."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at Blaine too, wondering what was going on, especially when he finally noticed that the two elves behind Santa didn't just have a passing resemblance to Santana and Rachel… they  _were_  Santana and Rachel.

His eyes were drawn back to Blaine when he saw him turn to face him.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine took a deep breath and looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "Not that long ago, Evan and I were going through a really rough time. I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone, doing the best I could to take care of both of us. It wasn't until one seemingly normal day that I took Evan to see Santa and our lives were changed forever."

Kurt bit his lips, his eyes welling with tears. He was fairly certain he knew what was going on, but was completely unprepared for the emotions it was causing.

Blaine took his hands in his own. "This beautiful man heard what could have been considered a silly Christmas wish from a little boy he didn't know and instead of laughing at it and forgetting it, he granted it. He listened to the story of our pasts and didn't even flinch. He accepted us for what we were and loved us anyway. He joined our lives with no complaint and I couldn't love him more."

He knelt down in front of him and pulled a ring box out of his suit jacket. "I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if he agreed to marry me and become a second Dad to my son." He opened the box and present the ring to Kurt. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt gasped. The ring was gorgeous, exactly like what he'd pictured when he thought about what sort of ring he'd like. Blaine knew him so well. He let his eyes scan over the excited faces of Santana, Rachel, and Evan, finally settling on Blaine's face which was graced with an anxious smile.

He knew his answer.

* * *

 

**This chapter was inspired by these two prompts:**

**Rori Potter: "Aww! They should go back to where they met and have Blaine propose to Kurt the elf!"**

**Shamrock1100: "Yes yes yes, more please! Dating, Kissing, Marriage, Evan growing up... As far as you want to take it!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell "Updated: Aug 10, 2014" - I'm SOOOO sorry! I had no clue it had been 3 years since I updated. I am going to do my best to finish this all so that you can see how this conclude.
> 
> In regards to this old review: "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! I need More! Like when did Blaine and Evan meet Kurt's family? Did Kirt ever meet cooper and Blaine's parent's? What happened to Tommy, Sally and Bill? Wasn't Kurt in NYADA? what happened to Sebastian and Adam? Did Blaine adn Evan ever meet them? Will Isabelle Wright come back or still is part of their lives?"
> 
> Well, shit, this just goes to show you that not devoting your time to a story completely leaves holes. I completely forgot to mention NYADA and I didn't even remember that I'd created the whole Sally/Bill/Tommy storyline in this. And poor Sebastian and Adam falling to wayside…. I'll make sure to reread through this and keep it all smooth this time around.

_The seconds between when Blaine pulled out the ring and when Kurt spoke were some of the longest of Blaine's life._

_Blaine had known for a while now that he was going to propose to Kurt. He'd bought the ring a few days before the night of their biggest fight and Evan's subsequent running away. At the time, he had no exact plans for when and how he wanted to propose. All he knew was that he'd never been more certain that Kurt was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with._

_As Kurt's eyes filled with tears and his gaze flickered from the ring to everyone around them, Blaine was brought back to the moment after his and Kurt's biggest fight, the night Evan had run from home._

As Blaine shuffled down the street away from Kurt's apartment, he felt the heavy weight of the ring in his pocket. How could so much change in so little time? How could he be so confident in his relationship with Kurt one moment, and have it completely ripped away the next? And, god, he still had no idea how he was going to break the news to Evan.

Obviously, it hadn't gone well. But he and Evan were here with Kurt… they really couldn't ask for more than that.

Still restless and yet exhausted from the terror of losing Evan and Kurt, Blaine was desperate to fix things with Kurt, but he had no energy to do it. Besides, Kurt looked ready to pass out as well.

Blaine and Kurt didn't talk for awhile. Kurt handed Blaine a pair of pajamas quietly, slipping into the bathroom to change, himself.

As Blaine shimmied out of his trousers, he heard Kurt humming a quiet, melancholy tune. Blaine patted the ring box a few times before folding up his trousers as carefully as he could. He'd been making habit of carrying it with him the last few days… just in case. Hearing Kurt finishing up in the bathroom, Blaine hurried to slip into a pair of sweatpants. He was just pulling on his shirt when Kurt reentered the room. Blaine squeezed past him, wanting to peek in on Evan one more time, to comfort himself in knowing he was safe. Blaine didn't know if he'd ever get over the terror he'd felt when he realized Evan was gone.

After tucking Evan in and pressing a kiss to his forehead, Blaine returned to Kurt's room. He paused in the doorway, watching as Kurt prepared the bed, untucking the sheets and turning down the comforter.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kurt said, smiling when he turned to face him.

"Haha," Blaine returned, mouth twisting up into a smile. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Kurt snorted. "Now you sound like my Dad." Kurt slouched his shoulders and deepened his voice exaggeratedly. "Save your hay, you might buy a horse," he mimicked, laughing and shaking his head. "He wasn't the most well-spoken guy, but he sure had his dad-isms down."

"He sounds like a great guy." He waited until Kurt slipped into bed before he joined him. When Kurt flicked the bedside lamp off, they were cloaked in darkness, the silence settling over Blaine like a heavy weight. Blaine fidgeted a few times, the mattress underneath him suddenly rigid and uncomfortable.

"Does this feel awkward to you, or is it just me?" Kurt asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's not just you," Blaine responded in a quiet voice.

Kurt huffed, the sheet around him rustling as he turned over on his side to face Blaine. He felt Kurt's hand tentatively rest on his chest, slowly snaking around his waist when Blaine didn't make a move to stop him.

Blaine twisted slightly so that he could slide his arm under Kurt's shoulders, cradling him closer to his body, immediately feeling Kurt's body heat transfer to him through the fabric of their shirts.

"Better?" Blaine asked once Kurt was fully settled.

Kurt nodded, turning the movement of his head into a nuzzle as he yawned. "Much. Blaine, I think you're a fantastic father to Evan and I'm beyond sorry for insinuating that you weren't."

"You said it because you knew it would hurt me the most, right?"

Kurt sucked in a breath, tugging Blaine closer to him. Unable to say anything, he just nodded his head, tears pooling once more in his eyes. He waited a few seconds until his heart wasn't in his throat any longer. "I'm not a good person, I've told you this."

Blaine twisted so that he could look at Kurt. "Kurt, I'm only going to say this once. You were beyond hurtful, but you're not a bad person. You can't ever say anything like that again, I won't allow it." Blaine bit his lip. "I trust you to know this and to keep my heart safe this time around."

"I promise I won't do anything like that ever again."

Blaine kissed him softly and then laid them both back down. It didn't take long for Kurt's quiet breaths to turn into light snores, his breath skimming along Blaine's collar bone in a steady rhythm. The smell of Kurt's shampoo wafted over him, a warm vanilla that reminded Blaine of freshly baked cookies.

He drifted off shortly after that, visions of aprons and oven mitts parading through his brain.

* * *

 

It took a good two days before Blaine and Kurt could find the time to sit down and really talk. They went back and forth for hours discussing the pros and cons of Los Angeles versus New York City, of living together or trying Long Distance.

Kurt sighed. "And you're certain you won't regret packing up your lives and moving to LA with me?" Kurt asked, eyes boring into Blaine's.

"Evan and I talked all night. He'd follow you to the ends of the world if he could. As for me, once I finish up this semester, I'll have enough credits for an Associate's degree. Everything is able to be transferred to California State in Northridge and I can start classes immediately. There's really nothing tying us to New York anymore… nothing more important than you, that is."

Kurt's smile went to his eyes. "I can't believe we're going to do this. Moving across the country, starting a life together… it's all so… adult."

From that point on, things seemed to pass in a blur. Isabelle set up a meeting with the LA office the day after he told her about accepting the offer. The editor and lead stylist were enthusiastic about his work, gushing over the portfolio Isabelle had forwarded to them. The only part of the whole interview that gave Kurt pause was the discussion of housing.

"We have a range of studios and one-bedrooms for out of towners. You're able to stay until you have your feet under you and can afford your own place."

"Oh, that's…" Kurt paused. "That's a fantastic offer and I'm grateful, but I'm going to need something a bit bigger."

Brant, the stylist, raised his eyebrow. "Too many clothes?"

Kurt smiled. "Too many people." At their confused expressions, he explained, "My boyfriend and his son will be moving with me."

Chantelle, the editor and Kurt's future boss, raised her eyebrows, understanding dawning on her face. "Oh, yes, of course. We have two and three bedrooms available for families. There's also a daycare center in our office if you need."

Kurt smiled. "Evan's 9, so we'll be finding a school for him to attend. If it's alright, I did have a couple questions for you."

"Ask away," Brant responded, smiling brightly at him.

Kurt fiddled with the notes he'd brought with him for a moment before looking back up at the computer screen. "I received the pay scale and benefit paperwork but I was wondering a bit about what coverage I can get." Kurt ran his hand over the paperwork and reread the highlighted part. "I was wondering if I would be able to add Evan and Blaine to my insurance plan. He's going to be finishing up his degree for the next few years and I really would like them to be able to afford medical bills."

"We do cater to unmarried couples and families," Chantelle said. "Carissa in HR can go over everything during your orientation."

"Wonderful." Kurt felt relief flow through him. "I also read an article on the website about internships and summer camps for children. I'd love to be able to sign Evan up for it… sort of use it as a housewarming present for him."

"I can email you the sign up form and details. Several of our team members run the camp, so maybe you could attend with him."

"Perfect." Kurt couldn't wait to tell Evan about the camp. It'd be something new and exciting for them to do together at their new place. Plus, it would help Evan get experience and networking if he chose to pursue a career in fashion.

* * *

 

Moving was… interesting. Packing up Blaine and Evan's things went quickly; neither had more than three boxes worth of belongings each. Kurt on the other hand…

"Do you really need this many scarves?" Blaine asked, mopping the sweat from his brow as he surveyed the boxes around him. "There's no way we'll fit everything into our new place."

Kurt looked up at him from where he'd been rearranging his shoes to better fit in a box. "They're an essential part of my wardrobe. My job is in fashion, Blaine. They're all coming with." He scrunched some more tissue paper up and shoved it into the toe of his boots.

"I understand that, but you're going to need to downsize on certain things. There are three of us that are going to be sharing the same space - you can't just think about yourself anymore."

Kurt frowned. "I don't appreciate your tone of voice." He stood up so that he could be more at eye level with Blaine. "I shouldn't be punished because I have more things for my job."

"I know you have to be well dressed for your job, but that does not excuse this excess. God-dammit, Kurt, you don't need all this!"

Kurt felt the telltale signs of his anger rising in him – skin flushing, pulse racing, breath quickening. "How dare you raise your voice at me, like I'm a child."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on acting like one!" Blaine countered. "You have to see the absurdity of this," he said, gesturing at the scarves.

"Are you calling me absurd?"

"Don't twist my words! Come on, Kurt, you're better than this. Please think of this practically. There is no way we can fit all three of us in our new home if you insist on packing like this. I hate to have to give you an ultimatum, but you have to decide who deserves more room: Evan and I, or your clothes?"

The urge to point out that ' _I'm_ the house owner, not you' bubbled up in him, but that would just set off Blaine even more. He could just hear him yell back, 'I thought this was supposed to be _our_ house?' Kurt huffed, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. As angry as he was, he could see Blaine's point; it was childish and selfish to expect more space because he owned more. "You're right," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Blaine's face relaxed into an expression of relief. "I'm not saying you can't bring everything, I just want you to pick out the most important pieces you'll want and need. Thank you for choosing us," Blaine added, smiling brightly.

"You're my family now."

If it was possible, Blaine smile widened even further. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. After everything that happened with my parents and Cooper, I never thought I'd get the chance to have a family again."

"I don't understand how anyone could want anyone but you. Personally, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world for snatching you up."

"You haven't fully snatched me up yet, you know," Blaine said, wiggling his bare left ring finger at him.

"Maybe not, but I do have you wrapped around my finger, though."

"And why would you think that?"

"I know for a fact that you're going to give me at least 2/3 of the new closet space."

"That's only because I know you'll take it anyway. I'm just cutting my losses."

"Uh, huh. You go on telling yourself that." They tussled for a moment, both laughing heartily. They'd gotten better at communicating and fighting fairly since their last big dispute. Kurt had learned to curb his anger and hold his tongue and Blaine had gotten better at communicating what he was feeling instead of acting impulsively. However, being that Blaine was short-tempered and Kurt was so stubborn, they'd been arguing a bit more than normal, but it was nothing they couldn't solve without hearing both sides and letting go of unimportant things.

_So as both the good and bad memories swirled through his mind, Kurt smiled down at the love of his life, opened his mouth, and said, "Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm beyond sorry that it took this long to update. I honestly thought it had been a year at most (which is still bad, but...)
> 
> I really hope you'll stick with me until the end of this. I have probably 3 chapters left for this and they're all partially written, so I'm hoping it'll be done by no longer than a few months at most depending on how things go.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is willing catch up with this and to see the rest of this through. If not, I don't blame you, but I have to get this all out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back - and only 2.5 months this time... whoops.

 

Everything was good for a while in LA. Work was going well and Blaine was flying through his classes. Evan had made quick friends with a group of boys at his school and was blossoming nicely. Everything seemed to be working out… until it didn't.

It started with Evan acting out in school. After the third time Blaine had gotten a call from Evan's teacher, he'd had enough.

"What happened this time?" Blaine asked, sighing and sinking heavily into the chair opposite Evan's teacher.

"He punched another boy at recess today."

Blaine's eyes widened. The last two times he'd been called in, it had been for less serious things. Evan had been late turning in his homework a few times, and another time, he'd talked back to the teacher. "Not that there's any excuse for it, but do you know what prompted it?"

"Mr. Anderson," the teacher said, folding her hands together and placed them on her desk. "We don't condone violence at this school, no matter the circumstances."

Blaine rolled his eyes, muttering, " _Obviously_."

"I see where Evan gets his attitude," the teacher responded with a scowl. "Mr. Anderson, this is the last straw. If you don't start disciplining the boy, I'm going to be forced to kick him out of my class. He's a distraction and liability."

Blaine's heart dropped like a stone to his feet.

The teacher reached into her desk and held out a brochure to Blaine entitled, ' _How To Create A Happy Home Life'_. "There's a number for a counselor I encourage you to call."

He barely glanced at the brochure before glaring at the teacher. "Excuse me, Mrs. Stone, but I think I know how to take care of my family." He stood up and stormed out the door, ignoring her when she called out to him.

He fumed the whole way home, nearly biting Kurt's head off when he called. "What is it?" he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt said, sounding partly amused and partly confused.

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood," Blaine said, sighing.

There was a heavy pause on the other end of the line and he could almost hear Kurt bristling. "Well,  _I_ don't appreciate your tone. What the hell happened in the last hour?"

Blaine groaned. "Evan's acting out at school and teacher ripped me a new one. She treated me like I was a child, Kurt."

"Wait… she called you into school?"

"Yeah, and-"

"You went without me?" Kurt sounded dumbfounded.

"She called me while I was at the gym and-"

"Why didn't you call me?"

Blaine paused. "You were out."

"Getting our  _family_ groceries," Kurt bit back. "I'm part of this family, remember? I'd appreciate getting the chance to talk to our son's teacher. I mean, I know the adoption isn't final yet, but I'm as good as his father… right?"

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine said, feeling awful. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…" Kurt let out a deep suffering sigh. "I guess if it was an honest mistake…"

"It was. I got the call and, god, Kurt, she sounded so disgusted with me and it set me off." He pulled into their driveway, shutting off the car and stomping to the door. He hung up when Kurt opened it for him, a frown on his face. He took Blaine into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He listened attentively as Blaine recounted the tale to Kurt is every terrible detail. Kurt tossed the brochure into the trash, much to Blaine's delight. "We are perfectly capable of taking care of our son."

After they'd talked it all out, they called Evan down from his room. "Evan, your teacher called us in today. Why did you punch that boy?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the disappointment off his face.

"He called Kurt a…" Evan shook his head, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, unable to meet either of their gazes. "I can't even say it, Daddy."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He'd always taught Evan to stand up for himself. It was going to be hard to reprimand him for this.

Evan frowned. "I told the recess guard and she didn't believe me. She said she wouldn't punish him and he kept following me and saying… that word. So I had no choice but to punch him."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look, trying to figure out how to deal with this together. Kurt bit his lip, setting his hand onto Evan's shoulder. "You did the right thing at first, going to the nearest adult. It was wrong of her to not take your word for it, but violence isn't ever the answer. You can't go around hurting people like that, Evan."

"I tried really hard, Dad. I told him to leave me alone and he wouldn't!" Evan dropped his head, guilt overtaking his features. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just got so angry."

Blaine took Evan's hand and squeezed it. "I understand feeling that angry and wanting to stop it in whatever way possible, but you have to learn to hold back. Mrs. Stone won't take any more behavior like that, Evan. She's threatening to move you to another classroom."

Evan's eyes widened with horror. "What?"

"Evan, you've started slacking on your homework and she said you're disrupting class. Your Dad and I are worried."

Evan clasped his hands in his laps and fiddled his fingers. "It's just been a lot of stuff, I guess." He huffed, looking way too stressed for his young age. "School's been really hard and no one really wants to be my friend. I really miss Tommy, Daddy. He always busy with his  _new_ friends." His mouth twisted with a grimace. "I want to go back to New York."

Kurt's devastated eyes met Blaine's over the top of Evan's head. " _I'm so sorry_ ," he mouthed.

Blaine shook his head, looking down at Evan. "Evan, I had no idea you were having such a rough time. I'm so sorry."

Evan's tear stained face looked up at Blaine and it broke his heart. "You and Dad are so happy here and I didn't want to wreck this, but I don't think I can do this anymore." He threw himself into Blaine's arms, little body wracked with sobs. "I want to go home," he nearly wailed.

_How the fuck are we supposed to fix this?_

* * *

 

Evan eventually cried himself to sleep. Kurt heated them up some water for coffee while Blaine carried him to bed.

He was just adding some cream to his coffee when Blaine shuffled into the kitchen looking exhausted. He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "God, the look on his face. Kurt, what are we going to do? It's not like there's any way we can go back to New York." He took a large sip of his coffee, hissing when it burned the roof of his mouth. "How did I not notice he was this upset?"

Kurt set a hand on Blaine's arm. "I didn't notice, either." Kurt sighed, walking over to the trash and pulling out the crumpled up brochure. "Maybe we should find someone to talk to? I feel like this situation with Evan is going to keep getting worse if we don't do  _something_."

"What can we do when all he wants is to move again?" Blaine asked helplessly.

Kurt sighed, tentatively taking a sip of his coffee. "We could think about moving back. I mean, your classes are almost over and I could always ask about a transfer back to New York."

"I don't want to uproot us again. You love your job, Kurt; I don't want to make you give it up." Blaine thumbed the brochure open, reading the details, but not really processing it. He was surprised when a tear fell onto the paper, yet his eyes were dry. "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were damp and red-rimmed, his lips quivering. "Oh Blaine, I feel awful for dragging you here and ruining his life."

Blaine could feel his face fall, setting his coffee down and pulling Kurt into his arms. "You didn't ruin his life. This is just a speed bump."

"Well, it's one hell of a speed bump… feels like we're down a wheel or two." He curled up into Blaine, letting the tears drip onto Blaine's shirt. "And here I thought our biggest struggle was the adoption. I mean, really, you're his legal guardian and we're married – how hard is it to make me his guardian, too?"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, his palms suddenly going clammy. That was another thing Blaine had neglected to clue Kurt into. The adoption process had been going swimmingly until he'd told Cooper. He thought he'd been doing the right thing, making Cooper aware of the fact that Kurt would be adopting Evan too, which was really common sense given the situation, but Cooper had gone off the deep end.

He spouted some shit about how Evan didn't need another parent and that he wanted Evan to 'stay in the family' whatever the fuck that meant.

"You gave away all your rights to me," Blaine had argued. "You have no legal authority over him anymore. I make all the decisions – you agreed to this. I'm his father now!"

Cooper had chuckled darkly and the sound chilled Blaine to the core. "Maybe you should have read the paperwork before signing it, Squirt. He's biologically mine and that means something now that you're in California."

The click of the phone echoed like a gunshot in Blaine's ear.

He'd been terrified to bring it up to Kurt, know he'd go ballistic. Instead, he decided he'd find a different lawyer and look into this before he worried Kurt… it was taking longer than he'd hoped.

"And I'm a little nervous- the lawyer said we'd filled out all the paperwork two weeks ago and yet there's still no news? I've talked to some people who went thought this before and they said this wasn't normal. Maybe we could find another lawyer?"

Blaine pressed a kiss to the crown of Kurt's head. "I wouldn't worry, Kurt. He came highly recommended; I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Blaine closed his eyes and prayed to every deity known to man that this would all be resolved soon and they could finally be a happy family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost completely written - just a small timeline issue to work out. I'm not sure if there'll be any more chapters after chapter 31, maybe one or two more depending on how editing goes. Thanks for sticking with me - as this has taken years to get out (Holy shit December 2013?).
> 
> FYI I don't know how adoption actually works, so I apologize for any errors in this aspect.


	31. Chapter 31

Things went back to relative normalness for the next two weeks. After Kurt and Blaine sat down with Evan and assured him they'd talk about moving back to New York, he'd settled back into school, but he no longer flashed his easy smiles and the house was quieter. They set up an appointment with a therapist for a week out. Meanwhile, Blaine fought with everything he had inside of him to find a way around the loophole that Cooper had put into the original adoption, but it seemed to be in vain.

Blaine paused outside the door, knowing that, as soon as he did, everything was going to change. Blaine had never hated Cooper more than he did at this very moment. Blaine steeled himself, hand on the knob, knowing he was going to break Kurt's heart.

With one final deep breath, Blaine opened the door. He toed his shoes off on the mat and hung his coat up on the hook. He hesitated for a few moments before turning the corner and meeting Kurt in the kitchen.

When he spotted Blaine, he removed his glasses and smiled brightly, if not tiredly, at him. "I'm so glad you're home. I have so much I need to talk to you about." Kurt pulled out the chair next to him and patted it. "Evan's going to be at a friend's all night, so this would be the perfect time to talk about the adoption."

Blaine nodded, unsure how he was going to bring up the horrible news.

"So," Kurt continued, unaware of Blaine's inner turmoil, "I've been talking to a group of step-dads who have given me some really good advice about the adoption process. They're a really great group; I'd love for you to meet them sometime."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started.

"I got some time off work so that we can meet with the lawyer this Friday," Kurt said, not realizing Blaine had said something. "I think that should be enough time to get the paperwork in-"

"You can't adopt Evan," Blaine interrupted.

"-order…" Kurt finished, looked confused. "What?"

Blaine bit his lip. "You can't adopt Evan," Blaine repeated quietly. There was no going back now.

"What do you mean? The lawyer you talked to said everything was good to go."

"It's not," Blaine responding, feeling everything start to fall apart. "Cooper's been fighting it the whole time. The… the lawyer dropped the case last week."

Kurt frowned, looking a little horrified. "So… you've been lying to me this whole time?"

Blaine sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to look at the devastated expression on Kurt's face. "I thought I could convince him to change his mind and then they wouldn't be lies anymore… I love you," he whispered. "Believe me; I didn't do this to hurt you."

Kurt slammed the stack of papers down on the table, causing Blaine to jump. "How am I supposed to believe you if I can't even trust you?" Kurt's hand clenched until his knuckles were white. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I did it because I love you."

"You love me," Kurt responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You lied to me! We've had long conversations about this.  _You_ were the one pushing for this in the first place!"

"Because I thought maybe it would help you become more invested in this family?"

Kurt's nostrils flared at that, seething, and Blaine knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Invested in this family?! I'm working  _two jobs_  to keep this family afloat, meaning I'm barely in our home other than sleeping and maybe a meal or two. I've been breaking my back trying to make enough money to afford  _your_  school and all the things Evan needs to live a comfortable life. Don't you  _dare_  tell me I'm not invested. Maybe the one who isn't invested is you! Did you really think you could do this alone?"

"I thought Cooper would allow it. He shouldn't have had the right to say no at this point, but there was apparently this part in the adoption paperwork that made a loophole where, if we're within the same state borders as him, he has partial custody of Evan still, even though that doesn't make sense." Blaine blew out an angry breath. "I thought if I pushed hard enough, he'd agree, but he's… he's threatening to fight for full custody. He's an asshole and I hate him."

Kurt visibly bristled. He took his glasses off and nearly threw them onto the table, crossing his arms. "I knew that coming here was just going to end in disaster. I told you he'd hate me for uprooting both of you… and now we might lose him for good?!" He shook his head, eyes damp with tears.

"Kurt, don't start this again. You remember how poorly this ended last time."

Kurt deflated slightly, gritting his teeth as a vein throbbed in his temple. "I can't believe you lied to me about this! I could have been trying to help fight this."

"I didn't know what else to do... I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm – I'm so sorry."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, I bet you are. Too bad I can't believe anything else you say." Kurt gathered up the paperwork and dumped it into the trash, stalking over to their bedroom. Hand on the door, he turned to glare at Blaine. "You can sleep on the couch," he bit out, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, the door reopened and Blaine's pillow and a thin blanket were thrown out of their room, pelting him directly in the face.

The couch had been insanely uncomfortable, but that wasn't what had kept Blaine up all night. First, it was the all-consuming fear that he'd fucked things up so badly that it wasn't fixable, and then it was complete devastation because he could hear Kurt's broken sobs coming from the bedroom and he had no idea what to do. Should he try and join him, find some way to comfort him, or would that just upset Kurt even more? What did you do when you'd not only broken your husband's heart, but also his trust? Was there a way to fix that?

* * *

He never ended up being able to fall asleep. He waited until the sun had risen enough to light the room before giving up on trying to sleep. Sighing, he pulled his blanket off his legs and folded it up, setting it carefully on the end of the couch with the pillow over top of it. Heaven forbid he leave a mess and incite even more of Kurt's anger.

He shuffled into the kitchen, changing out the grounds and flicking the switch. As the coffee started brewing, he plugged in their blender. He opened up the fridge and pulled out their baskets of fruit, chopping them up and placing them into the blender one by one, finishing it up with almond milk and a few cubes of ice. He would wait to start up the blender until Kurt had woken up.

While he waited, he pulled out their skillet and a few eggs, shredded cheese, peppers, and mushrooms. He cracked the eggs and scrambled them together with the additional ingredients. It was as he was cracking a few more eggs that he heard Kurt start to move around in their bedroom.

He ran a hand through his hair and over his clothes, hoping he looked at least mildly presentable. He turned his head to face their bedroom when Kurt exited it, sending him a hopeful smile. "I made us some breakfast."

"Us? There's no us right now," Kurt bit out, a furious expression on his face. "I'm going to just get breakfast on the road." He was quick to slip on his shoes and grab his bag from the table near the door.

"Kurt, please don't leave it like this," Blaine begged, turning the stove off and walking over to him.

"Like what? Like you lied to me and broke what was a good thing? Because that's what you did. I can't look at you and not feel betrayed."

"Kurt, I'm  _so_  so sorry. Is there any way I can fix this?"

"I don't think so… not today," Kurt added, lips twisting in a look of sadness. "I'm sure you did this for what you thought was a good reason, but I can't get over my anger enough to be able to see that and forgive that. I need time and space and I hope you'll give me that."

"Of course I will," Blaine responded with as much earnestness as he could. "Whatever you need. I love you, Kurt. You're my forever."

"I know that." Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't quick to offer those same sentiments back to him. "I love you too, but right now that's not enough. Maybe we can talk after my shift today."

"You're going to come back?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am. This is our home; where else would I go?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nowhere. I just… you made it sound like you wanted space. I thought you were going to-"

Kurt shook his head. "We're not separating. We're just finding some breathing space."

"Okay. Good."

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, I'm off to work. Take care of yourself, Blaine."

"You too," Blaine responded.

Blaine waited until Kurt had left before letting himself break down. He'd been unable the night before to cry because he was afraid Kurt would hear him and he hated being seen as vulnerable and weak in front of him. Now that he was alone, he let it all finally let loose.

He knew that he'd need to be strong again once Evan got home from his friend's house tonight. He had no idea how they were ever going to explain to him what had happened. He pulled up his phone's voicemail and played the message Cooper had left there the previous day.

" _So my lawyer said you'd been trying to take away my custody…that's not cool, Blaine. He's my son and if you think you can steal him from me, bring some other guy into his life to be his father, you're so very wrong. I've… I've had a lot of time to think and I realized that I'd made a mistake. Evan should be with his real father and I'm going to… I want him back for good, Blaine. I'm going to get him back, I can promise you. Expect a call from my lawyer sometime soon. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you've pushed my hand."_

Cooper had ruined a lot in his life, but this was just too much. Blaine dropped his phone with shaking hands, dread filling him. He couldn't lose Evan, he just couldn't.

* * *

Kurt had called him from work, which shocked Blaine, not expecting to hear from him soon. Somehow, he'd set up a meeting with Cooper for this evening. Kurt wouldn't get into details, just demanding Blaine be there at five o'clock sharp and to bring the original adoption papers.

He'd gotten the papers from the lawyer, making it home thirty minutes before five, which gave him time to sit and fret. Did Kurt have something up his sleeve?

Thankfully, Kurt got home before Cooper got there – he didn't think he could face him alone, not after that voicemail. Kurt had refused to tell him anything, asking him to sit on the couch and let Kurt do the talking.

A loud knock startled Blaine after the heavy silence between him and Kurt. Kurt stalked to the door, heels clacking on the floor, nearly ripping the door off its hinges.

"Blai- oh, Kurt," Cooper said, looking startled. "Look, I don't-"

"Sit," Kurt ordered, voice so threatening that if Blaine hadn't already been sitting, he was sure he would have fallen onto his ass in obedience.

Shocked, Cooper did as he was told, probably for the first time in his life.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," Kurt said, arms crossed over his chest. Not giving Cooper any time to respond, he continued, "I don't know what shit you're trying to pull, but you're not taking Evan from us. Blaine's been his father nearly his whole life, giving up nearly everything to give him the best life possible. I may not have been part of his life for long, but I love him and I'm determined that he'll stay with us if it's the last thing I do."

When Kurt stopped to take a breath, Cooper smirked and haughtily responded, "What you're forgetting here, Kurt, is that I'm Evan's biological father and I can choose who can legally take care of him. And I'm sorry, but I just don't think you're the right person for this."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. Blaine had never seen him look that angry before. He was insanely thankful that that hate wasn't directed at him. "Listen here, asshole!" Kurt said, glaring at Cooper. "I love that boy like a son, something you could never say in that sorry excuse you call a life. You may have nearly ruined his upbringing, and you may have tried to ruin my marriage, but no more. You have no part in any of our lives, ever again. I never want to see you face near my family, do you hear me?"

"You heard what my lawyer said – the papers Blaine signed give me partial custody and I can choose who I do and don't want to adopt my son."

"Listen here, you lying little piece of shit," Kurt bit out, taking the adoption papers from Blaine and thrusting them in Cooper's face. "I figured out your scheme, slipping in additional papers after he'd already signed it. The lawyer we've been working with took a look at them and quickly discovered the discrepancy in paper and ink between the different pages. If I wanted to charge you, I could get you assigned to  _so much_  jail time that you wouldn't see the outside world for long enough that I'm afraid you'd forget it ever existed."

Cooper gulped, looking afraid, embarrassed even, being scolded like a child. He went to open his mouth to respond, but Kurt cut him off.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear another word from you. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being and I'm done with you."

Blaine couldn't help but feel a small smile rise to his face. Kurt was saying the things to Cooper that Blaine had wanted to say to him for years, but never had the courage to voice aloud. Kurt really was a sight to behold.

"And you!" Kurt yelled, turning to face Blaine. Blaine jumped, completely unprepared for the attack. "I'm sick and tired of you questioning how invested I am in all this… making decisions about what I should and shouldn't know. We're partners. I promised my life to you in those vows and that's not something I take lightly. I'm in this for the long haul." Kurt's face fell into a devastated expression. "I'm not so sure how invested you are anymore."

"I'm completely invested," Blaine responded quickly, desperate for Kurt to understand. "I'm in this for the long haul, too."

"Stop lying and hiding things from me and maybe I'll believe it." He sighed and turned to face Cooper. "You're done stopping me from adopting Evan. I'm not going to press charges and that's only because I'm too exhausted by this all. But be warned, if you try anything like this again, you'll regret it."

Cooper nodded quickly, getting up and nearly running out the door.

Silence filled the house, Kurt not looking at Blaine, and Blaine unsure what to do or say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ummm yeah this got longer than I planned, so there's at least one more chapter after this, if not two. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> I obviously stole dialogue from Glee's "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project", so yeah there's that.


	32. Chapter 32

Even though the original adoption paperwork had been proven falsified, it was going to take a lot of work to get it nullified and then entirely new adoption paperwork was going to have to be written up and signed by Cooper once more. Cooper had gone radio silent, not answering their calls and they didn't know his current address. Kurt ended up finding a private investigator that was reasonably priced and tasked him with locating Cooper and presenting him with the court order to sign the paperwork.

They ended up keeping it from Evan. They agreed there was no need to upset him when they were both hopeful that the adoption would go through correctly this time. Kurt and Blaine danced around each other for the next few days. They didn't talk about what had happened with Cooper and the lawyer... they didn't really talk at all. They were polite and pleasant to each other in front of Evan, but that all changed to silence when he wasn't around. Blaine was banished to the couch for the time being, too.  _"I love you, Blaine, but I don't trust you anymore. You were lying to me for weeks and I had no clue. I don't know how I feel about that."_

A few days later, Blaine finally got the courage to confront Kurt. When Blaine got home, he could hear the music coming from their living room as soon as he unlocked the door. It was a soft, jazzy number, probably coming from Kurt's laptop speakers. Blaine set down his groceries quietly, thinking he could pour himself and Kurt a glass of Kurt's favorite wine and finally talk about things.

As he searched for the corkscrew, he heard whispered voices from the living room.

"Thank you for coming, Andy. You don't know how lonely I've been." He heard Kurt say quietly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" said a man who Blaine didn't recognize the voice of. "Your husband won't get upset?"

There was the sound of clothes rustling and he heard Kurt huff. "He gave up the right to care when he lied to me," Kurt responded.

"I still feel really weird doing this in your house that you share with him," the man responded.

There was more rustling. Blaine, who'd been frozen in shock as he eavesdropped on the conversation of the two men in the living room, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tiptoed over to the doorway and peeked into the room where Kurt was.

Kurt was curled up on the couch, a comforter wrapped around him and a large mug in his hands. He was facing an, admittedly, attractive young man who was also lounging on the couch. Kurt shrugged. "If it's really bothering you, we could always go to your house; I'm not picky."

Blaine gasped.  _Was Kurt having an affair?_  "What the fuck is going on here?" Blaine asked, stepping into the room.

Kurt jumped, his face flushing when he realized Blaine was there. "Blaine? What are you doing home?"

"My meeting ended early," Blaine responded, his eyes flicking back and forth between Kurt and the other man. "Kurt, are you  _cheating_  on me?" Blaine's voice cracked and he blinked rapidly to combat the tears.

Kurt's eyes widened comically large and his face lost all its color. "What? Why would you think that?"

The other man on the couch, meanwhile, spluttered and he, too, paled. "Absolutely not!" he yelled, holding his hands up in surrender.

Kurt set down his mug and flew up to stand in front of Blaine. "No matter what's going on with us, no matter how angry I am with you, I would  _never_  cheat on you."

"Then, what the hell is  _he_  doing here?"

Kurt looked back at Andy before meeting Blaine's furious gaze. " _He_  is my friend and we were just talking about some personal things." Kurt sighed.

"And you had to do it in private, in secret? How come this is the first time I've ever heard of your  _friend_? How come you can't talk to  _me_  about these personal things?"

"Because you're not the easiest person to talk to anymore!"

"Not easy to talk to? I'm your husband who loves you dearly!"

"You say that, but I don't see it. All I've seen is the lying and the accusations. Hell, we haven't been intimate in weeks."

Blaine colored as he glanced over at Andy who was watching their conversation in bewildered horror, before returning his gaze to Kurt. "That's because you're never home. It's like you're pulling away."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine. "Only because you lied to me about the adoption and who knows what else. I refuse to have sex with someone I don't trust."

"Kurt," Blaine hissed in response. "Can we please discuss this when we're alone? I don't feel comfortable talking about this in front of other people."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "Fine…. But we  _do_ need to talk about this and soon."

Blaine nodded. He'd had no idea that Kurt was still harboring all this doubt and anger. He thought they'd at least gotten to stable ground since their big blow-up, but obviously that wasn't true.

Kurt turned to look at his friend. "Andy, you should probably just go. We'll talk tomorrow?"

Andy looked over at Blaine with a nervous expression. "Sure thing." He grabbed his jacket from where it lay over the end of the couch and hurried out the door.

Kurt waited until Andy had closed the door behind him before he turned on Blaine. "How  _dare_  you embarrass me, accuse me of  _cheating_  in front of my friend! I'm not a child, Blaine, so don't treat me like one! I can control myself." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand how you think I could ever cheat on you."

"You can't really blame me, Kurt. You're all curled up in the candlelight with another man talking about being lonely and how it's all my fault. What else was I expected to believe?"

"Maybe you could have believed that I would be faithful. Do you think so little of me?"

Blaine vehemently shook his head. "I love you, Kurt… more than you know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry for thinking something so awful about you. You would have thought the same if you'd be in my shoes."

Kurt's eyes blazed with fury and yet he looked devastated too. "If I'd been in your shoes I wouldn't have lied. I also wouldn't think my husband was cheating because I would have had no reason to mistrust him. I wouldn't have broken his heart." He broke down, face crumpling with sadness.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt fell into his arms, clutching him tightly.

"How did this all happen," he cried against Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I know," he breathed, clutching him more tightly. They spent several moments just holding each other, Kurt crying as Blaine's heart broke over and over with each wrenching sob.

When Kurt finally calmed down a little, Blaine sat them down on the couch, taking Kurt's face into his hands and kissing him lightly. "Can we talk? Really talk?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, refilling his mug and pouring a healthy serving into another glass stored beneath the table. "So let's get this out on the table. You lied about the adoption because you didn't want to upset me. It was a stupid mistake, but it was a mistake. I've realized that and I'm ready to forgive you, just as long as you realize you shouldn't ever keep things like that from me."

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"I still have this fear of giving you back my trust, but I'm going to work on that. You have to trust that I'm strong enough to handle the hard things."

"I promise that I won't lie to you like that again. We're husbands and that means that we agreed to share our lives, every part of them, with each other."

"I'm sorry for shutting you out," Kurt said, frowning. "I got used to having to deal with things alone. I have a hard time trusting people to keep me safe when I'm broken down."

"Thank you for letting me back in," Blaine said, a small smile rising to his face. "We need to be a team again so that we can deal with what's been going on with Evan."

Kurt took a deep breath. "So, I guess I should explain what you walked in on today." He took a large gulp of his wine and sighed. "Andy's a friend. We met at this support group for Step Fathers that I'm a part of," Kurt explained.

Blaine's eyes widened. He'd had no idea Kurt had joined something like that.

"After the thing at the school and all the paperwork, I thought it might be nice to have a safe place and men like me that I could surround myself with, people I could look to for advice. Anyway, Andy and his partner had some problems with their adoption and he's been so kind to me. It's nice to have a friend that understands."

"I'm glad you have him," Blaine responded, feeling like a huge asshole. "After the crap from last week, I don't blame you for needing that. Sometimes, I don't even know why you stick with me."

Kurt frowned and set his hand on Blaine's arm. "Don't say that. You're a good person, Blaine, one of the best. You're also human, so you're bound to make a mistake or two. I get now that you thought you were doing the right thing with the Cooper situation, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. We can't have secrets and lies if we want to keep this marriage going strong."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll let it go to voicemail," Kurt said before spotting who it was that was calling. "It's the P.I.," he said before accepting the call.

They listened as the private investigator explained that he had finally found Cooper and had  _encouraged_  him to get to the lawyer's office to sign the paperwork. Kurt's face brightened with the most blissful and relieved smile, the first Blaine had seen in a long while.

"I love you," Kurt said softly after they'd hung up. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him hard and with so much passion that it nearly bowled Blaine over. "I can't believe we're almost there… that Evan can finally be my real son."

Blaine smiled, heart hitching in his chest. "He's going to be so excited." For the first time since the lie had been revealed, Kurt pulled Blaine into the bedroom. Shocked, Blaine followed along behind him. "Do you really think we should do this?"

Kurt paused, raising his eyebrow. "Do you  _want_ to continue sleeping on the couch?"

Blaine shook his head, leaning up on his toes to kiss Kurt, backing him up into their bed and gently pressing him down onto it. "Good," Kurt responded, leaning up into Blaine's kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished the story. I'll be posting the last chapter shortly. I tried to wrap up all the loose prompts I received over the years. The one I used this chapter was from SonofLuffy: "If Kurt meet's Cooper, can he smack him? XD Also, I would like to see jealous Kurt or Blaine. Whichever. :)"


	33. Chapter 33

The adoption ended up going off without a hitch. After Cooper signed the adoption paperwork, the process took less than a week to finalize. Half a year later, they'd moved back to New York. After an extensive conversation with Isabelle, Kurt secured a job as the chief editor back at the New York office while Blaine got a job guest conducting at Wicked when the main conductor went on maternity leave. It gave him time during the days to compose and take care of Evan.

Blaine was midway through a composing session when the door opened and two strange men entered. "The hell?" Blaine asked, standing up and holding up his hands as if in defense.

"Oh shit, we had no clue you'd be here," the taller one said, frowning. "Blaine, I assume?"

Blaine nodded, confusion seeping off of him in waves. "How did you get in my house… who  _are_ you?"

The taller one smiled and held out his hand. "Sebastian." He pointed to the gentleman beside him. "Adam and I are friends of Kurt's."

"And you make habits of breaking into his house?"

Sebastian colored. "I didn't break in!" He held up a key. "I, uh… I borrowed this from Kurt. So, uh, if he calls you and reports it missing…"

"You stole his key?" Blaine asked, flabbergasted.

"Look, my fiancé doesn't make the best decisions," Adam said. "He thought it'd be a nice to surprise Kurt with dinner, like a double date dine in?" He sighed, looking embarrassed.

Blaine scrunched his brow. "So you thought it'd be fun to steal his key and break into his home?"

"Yeah, I'm regretting the decision now that I look at it from your perspective," Sebastian admitted. He pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons and then holding it up to his ear. "Hey, Kurt, it's Bas… yeah, you can stop looking for your key because I-"

Blaine felt an unbidden smile rise to his face when he heard the tinny sound of Kurt shouting.

"Yeah, your husband already chewed me out… well, I thought we could finally do that double date thing…  _it was going to be all romantic with, like, candles and shit!_  …" Sebastian spluttered, face going tomato red. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again!" He groaned and pressed a button on the phone and held it up towards Blaine.

"Blaine, can you hear me?" Kurt's voice asked from the phone.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Sebastian, I want to hear you apologize to my husband for probably scaring him shitless."

Sebastian gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm sorry for stealing Kurt's key and sneaking into your house."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "Now, you'd better make the best goddamn double date dinner for us or I'm ending our friendship."

"Ugh, fine," Sebastian said. "You'd better wear your best suit because it's going to be classy as fuck."

"Language!" Kurt said.

"As if you don't ever say 'fuck'," Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but only because of your bad influence," Kurt responded. "So, I guess I'll see you for dinner at 6?"

"Yeah, see you then," Sebastian responded, hanging up the phone.

"So… what now, love?" Adam asked, smiling up at Sebastian.

"Now, we continue making this place up for the date?" Sebastian said, turning to look at Blaine with a questioning expression. "Would you mind if we…?"

Blaine smiled. "I mean, you  _are_  here already, so why not?" He nodded towards his papers. "I have some more work to do in the meantime, so as long as you keep it down and don't make a mess, you can do whatever." He shook his head. "You know, I didn't think this is how we'd meet."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I know you've been back here for a month already, but with our schedules… look, it's nice to meet you, Blaine and I'm sorry for the confusion."

"It's all good. It wasn't nearly as horrifying as when I met Kurt's family for the first time."

_A year before he and Kurt got married, Blaine had been doing schoolwork when his phone had rung. Excitedly, he picked it up, whispering a sultry, "Hello," into the receiver._

" _Hey, there," Kurt responded, voice low and quiet._

_With shaking hands, Blaine undressed himself to the sensual cadence of Kurt's voice. They'd talked about trying phone sex while Kurt was on his trip to the Paris Fashion Week, but this was the first time they'd attempted it and it seemed to be going well._

_Blaine was just twisting his hand under the head of his cock and groaning out Kurt's name when he heard the sound of his bedroom door open. With a terrified squeak, he opened his eyes to the sight of Burt, Carol, and Finn standing in the doorway, horror on their faces._

" _Gotta go," Blaine said quickly into the phone, grabbing the blanket nearest him and hiding himself as best he could. The three members of Kurt's family stood in shocked silence, just staring at him from the doorway. "Hello," Blaine greeted, sure he sounded as embarrassed as he felt._

" _We're, uh…" Burt said, voice rough and cheeks pink. "We're going to go so that you can just…" he trailed off and nodded. "Do you want to call us when Kurt gets home?"_

_Blaine pulled the covers up to his chin. "Kurt's in Paris," he responded, confused. "He's going to be gone another week. We thought you were coming later in the month."_

_Burt paused from where he'd been backing away. "Kurt planned for us to be here this week," he said, pulling out his phone and squinting at it. "I've got his text right here – 'I've booked your hotel from June 9_ _th_ _through the 12_ _th_ _'. It's the 9_ _th_ _today unless I'm horribly mistaken."_

_Blaine ignored the incoming phone call from Kurt and pulled up the shared calendar that he had created for their family. He scrolled through the days and shook his head when he spotted it._   _"You're right. He set it up for today, but he put it on his personal calendar and not our family one. I've shown him how to use this calendar system, but he obviously didn't quite get it." He sighed, shaking his head. He was about to close out of the app when he spotted "Phone Sex" on their private calendar for today, which made him remember that he was still very naked underneath the covers in front of his husband's family. He cleared his throat, clutching the blanket tighter to himself. "So, yeah. If you guys want to head back to your hotel so that I can…" he gestured to himself. "I'll be picking up Evan soon from school and then I can show you around?"_

_Finn, who'd been standing as still as a statue, face as pale as a ghost's, piped up, "Maybe make sure you're wearing clothes, though. And, like, don't keep your front door unlocked if you're going to be having sex with my brother."_

_Blaine was sure his face was crimson, nodding. "Will do."_

_He waited for them all to leave before frantically dialing Kurt and telling him the whole embarrassing story._

Sebastian bent over with the force of his laughs. "So you met your future father-in-law for the first time mid phone sex? That's priceless!"

"You laugh now, but I thought I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again."

Snickering, Sebastian got to work setting the dining room table while Adam started preparing the food in the kitchen.

Blaine watched them for a moment before his phone pinged with a text.

' _So that's Sebastian…'_

Blaine snorted, tapping out a reply. ' _He seems nice :D'_

' _He hasn't quite learned social etiquette, so…'_

' _I gathered.'_ Blaine responded, setting his phone down and going back to work on his composition.

An hour later, the smell of food pulled Blaine from his work. Pausing the notes playing from his editing software, he glanced up at the two men in the kitchen and caught a private moment.

"Thank you for indulging me," Sebastian whispered, leaning against Adam and tasting the sauce on Adam's spoon. "Mmm, it's perfect."

Adam's responding smile was bright. "While most people wouldn't think to steal their friend's key, I think it's… inventive?"

Sebastian laughed, a bright sound that didn't match his cooler exterior. He kissed him so softly and sweetly that it almost hurt Blaine to look at them. "I love you."

Adam met Blaine's gaze over Sebastian's shoulder. Blaine flushed and dropped his gaze back to his computer.

Sebastian stood up, pulling away from his fiancé. "So, Blaine, the food's about ready. If you want to freshen up… maybe dress a little snazzier?" His friendly smile belied the judgment-filled sentence.

Blaine raised his eyebrow and gave Sebastian the once over. "I don't think the CW style you're sporting would be considered 'snazzy'," he retorted.

Sebastian's eyes widened, cheeks going pink, especially when Adam doubled over with laughter, saying "And here I thought Kurt was the best at taking you down a peg."

Sebastian scoffed, fiddling collar of the [plaid button up](http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.1961316.1412280735!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/article_750/flash.jpg) he was wearing. “Yeah, well…” he frowned, adjusting it so that it rested flat against his maroon sweater.

“I mean you could have gone along with Adam and worn a [suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/9f/e5/479fe58377cb22f48e912a628ff99886.jpg), but you must a lot of pride in yourself to go this more nerd-chic route.”

“Blaine laughed. “Kidding. You look classy.” He stood up gathered his papers and computer, bringing them back to his desk and then changing into a comfortable pair of grey dress pants, a white button up and his favorite [black and white sweater vest](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e3/32/58/e33258cf0dfd58502f80034d4050834d--sweater-vests-sweaters.jpg). When he exited the bedroom, he waited for Sebastian to spot him before he gestured to himself and commented, “I figured I’d go a little CW to make you feel less embarrassed.”

Adam snickered as Sebastian frowned.  After a beat, they all started laughing, Sebastian coming over to clap him on the back. “Kurt needs someone to keep up with his wit.”

Kurt walked in at that moment and Blaine’s breath punched out of him. Even after a full day of work, Kurt looked delectable in his [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/94/42/22/9442222b1a92122835f4e9548d5e319a--clothes-chris-colfer.jpg), making him regret going for the joke and not for a suit himself.

 

 

 

"It's good to see you're all getting along," Kurt said with a fond smile. "Though really, Blaine, did you have to go the Mr. Roger's route like Sebastian?"

That set off Adam again as Blaine and Sebastian both spluttered and turned red.

* * *

Evan adored his new extended family from the moment he set his eyes on them, Burt with his big bear quality, Carol as the grandmother he was never allowed, and Finn as the lovable, goofy uncle.

Finn loved to pick Evan up and throw him in the air, bringing giggles fast and frequent. It made Blaine's heart soar every time it happened. Evan had never looked as young or as carefree as he did surrounded by the Hummels.

"Finn, be careful!" Kurt warned with a fond smile on his face. "He's thirteen and you're not a young man anymore!"

"I'm 26, not ancient!" Finn responded, tossing Evan upwards once more.

"Let him be – they're both having fun," Carol said, dishing up some potato salad. "So, Blaine, tell me more about your new musical."

Blaine smiled, swallowing his bite of hot dog before setting the rest of it down. "It's still in the final stages of editing, but it's basically a contemporary version of Casablanca."

"That sounds fantastic!" Carol responded, toasting him with her glass of lemonade.

"Kurt has been helping with initial costume designs and the music is almost completely done."

"We're so proud of you, Blaine," Burt said.

Blaine felt his heart swell with pride. "You don't know how much that means to me," Blaine responded. Even during all the trials of Evan's adoption, his parents hadn't tried to reconnect with them. Aside from a birthday card every other year, he hadn't heard a single word from either of them. On the other hand, ignoring the failed first meeting, Blaine had been accepted with open arms into Kurt's family.

"Grandpa, can I sit next to you on opening night?"

Burt, ruffling up at being called 'Grandpa', nodded. "Of course, Evan. I'd be honored."

"Dad said he'd designed our tuxes so that we could match." He looked over at Carol. "Grandma, Daddy said I could buy you a cursive."

"Corsage," Blaine corrected with a laugh.

Carol smiled. "That'd be lovely, Evan."

"What about me," Finn asked around a mouthful of baked beans.

"I didn't order seafood, Finn," Kurt commented. "Swallow before you speak," he explained when Finn just looked confused.

Finn swallowed his food. "Sorry. Evan, if Grandma and Grandpa sit on both your sides, where will I sit?"

Evan looked surprised, eyebrows scrunched up as he thought about it. "I hadn't…" he looked over to his two dads. "Daddy?"

Blaine smiled. "Unfortunately all five of us can't sit next to you, so we'll have to make due, but I know how you and Finn are doing movies, so I think we need to keep you separated."

"Hey!" Finn cried out.

"You always talk during movies, Finn," Kurt said with a chuckle. "When you sit next to Evan it's a million times worse."

"You guys are no fun."

"It's the truth, honey," Carol said, patting Finn on the back. "We love you anyway."

They all shared a laugh, a full and happy family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.
> 
> I hope you all had a good time as we took this ride and I hope it was all worth the wait. 
> 
> Here are the remaining prompts I received and tried to use in this chapter:
> 
> JKelly: "I know K & B haven't really moved their physical relationship, but since they'll be married I was wondering if Evan could walk in on them?"
> 
> SonofLuffy: "You can have Sebastian meet Blaine and there is embarrassment in there between Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian"
> 
> fostinefoli : "Oh...when you said about finn...i am really want to see his meeting with evan and klaine...XDD"
> 
> the-power-of-love: "Kurt and Blaine should have a date night that goes wrong because Evan breaks his arm at Tommy's yard"
> 
> SofiaMichelle: "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! I need More! Like when did Blaine and Evan meet Kurt's family? Did Kurt ever meet cooper and Blaine's parent's? What happened to Tommy, Sally and Bill? Wasn't Kurt in NYADA? what happened to Sebastian and Adam? Did Blaine and Evan ever meet them? Will Isabelle Wright come back or still is part of their lives?"


End file.
